


Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (1/4)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (1/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 2: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Life from the Ashes Book 2  
Hope and Faith

by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
M/Sk/K Slash  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, WMM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the worlds' females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males. This is pure science fiction and fantasy.  
Authors Notes: This is the second book in the Life from the Ashes Series "Hope & Faith." You might want to read the first book and the prequel of the series.  
I would like to thank my beta-reader Laurie or all her hard work and patience in editing this story, and plot suggestions. I also would like to thank Kiyoko for all her plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome; after all, I'm still learning so any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
WARNING! Rape and Sexual Assault!  
Okay to archive, please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 1  
Home

Northridge Research Compound  
Boulder, Colorado  
Thursday, January 7  
8:00 p.m.

"It's pointless to continue, my suggestion is to return these women to their families immediately," Dr. Dean Long advised angrily, they had been going around and around on the subject for the last ten hours.

"There may still be avenues of research that we've overlooked, we will need these ladies for future studies," Dr. Brandon Morsly interjected.

"Dr. Long is right gentlemen. These women are less than useless to our research. Not one of their clones survived more than a few minutes. None of the vaccines can be tested on them because we need a fully functional female . . . not one of these barren women. We don't even have the means to produce a viable female to test the vaccine on! There is no point in holding these women here any longer." Professor Allen Paulson stood up to stretch. The large conference room was hot and stuffy, smelling of body odor from the ten men in the room.

General William Pierce was overseeing the meeting of the brightest scientific and medical minds from the U.S. and Canada researchers assigned to this project. "Gentlemen, I think it's time to adjourn the meeting, I will present your recommendations to Congress," the General stated.

"But, General, we haven't reached an agreement," Dr. Morsly complained.

"I believe you have, Doctor, we've spent the last twelve hours discussing this subject and there seems to be a clear consensus in the room. Now, if there is nothing else."

"Sir, what do you plan on recommending to Congress?"

"Dr. Paulson, I plan to recommend that the women be returned to their families, there is no longer a need to keep them here."

"So, that's it, we're just going to give up?" Dr. Morsly huffed.

"Doctor, this avenue of research has been expended. If there are any developments in the future we will explore them. Until then, there is no point in holding these women any longer. This meeting is adjourned!" the General barked.

There was a sense of defeat in the air as they all quietly filed out of the conference room.

***

Viva Tower - Crystal City  
Friday, January 8  
3:00 a.m.

Walter Skinner lay awake in the comfort of his own bed, listening to the gentle beating of Mulder's heart and his lover's soft breathing. They were in their usual position with the agent's head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around Mulder's back holding him against his chest. Their legs were intertwined and he felt his lover's soft penis nestled against his hip. Bliss.

They had had a long day chatting with the large number of guests that dropped by to welcome them back. Mulder was uncomfortable by the attention; he was always quite introverted around other people. He enjoyed his few close friendships, but shied away from large crowds and parties.

Even the Director stopped by and gave them the remaining week off, but wanted them back bright and early Monday morning. Mulder beamed at that, he wanted to return to work as soon as possible -- he said that it grounded him. Skinner wanted him to take more time off; he didn't feel Mulder had recovered from his experience with Slava. He also wanted Mulder to see a psychiatrist.

Skinner sighed, shifting slightly to bring their bodies closer together. Then he let sleep claim him.

***

Canada  
The Scully's Ranch  
Friday, January 8  
10:00 a.m.

"Okay, Dana, I want you to concentrate. Try blanking out your mind," Krycek advised her, they had been working on her ability to shield her thoughts. Bill and Charlie picked it up easily, but Charlie's sons and Dana were proving to be difficult.

Krycek didn't want to leave here until he was sure Scully had that ability. He knew Scully's scientific mind was causing the problem. She still had a hard time accepting anything outside of proven science. He would send her the new scientific journals on clairvoyants and sorcerers when he got back to D.C. it should put her mind at ease.

He looked at her -- then smiled happily. "That's it . . . Dana, you've done it . . . I can't read you."

Scully returned his smile. "Now that I know how, it seems so simple."

"You have to remember that this is only a precaution, if a clairvoyant really wanted to he could break through your shield."

"But, it's something. Most of them wouldn't give me a second look dressed like this." Scully pointed out her baggy teenage boy look.

"Dana, don't count on your disguise. You make too cute a teenage boy. There are men and other teenage boys that will find you irresistible, and some on those teenage boys will be entering puberty and may contract the clairvoyant strain of the mutation," Krycek stressed.

"Yeah, sis, he's right. I've already talked to Randy and Trevor, they are not allowed to bring any of their friends over to the ranch," Charlie stated.

"Charlie, do you really think that's necessary? I don't want to get in the way of their childhood."

"Dana, their childhood has already been changed. I won't allow them to go into town or to the mall alone. There are too many of those damn n'thrals around. The government is going to have to do something about them! It's just not safe for our kids to be out unprotected anymore!"

Yeah, Dana, Charlie's right. It scares me, thinking about Matthew growing up in this world."

"I guess I was locked up too long at Northridge, I didn't realize how difficult it has been for you."

"Well at least the government is starting to make some progress against the Ghouls. We may not have to keep the flood lights lit around the ranch, much longer, if they can eliminate those things," Bill told them.

"Alex, you'll be heading back to Mulder now that you've taught me how to hide my thoughts?" Dana inquired.

"I still want Randy and Trevor to have that ability before I leave. It wouldn't do us any good if they inadvertently gave away your identity, Dana. Besides, they'll be able to use that ability in the future to their own benefit."

"Don't you miss Mulder?" Dana was surprised at how calm he was, that he was willing to stay and teach them.

"With all of my heart, Dana. But Fox is concerned about your safety, and I wouldn't want to return before I was sure that there is no threat to you or your family."

***

Washington D.C.  
Friday, January 8  
1:00 p.m.

  
"Fox, stop fidgeting," Skinner admonished.

Mulder glared at him, wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere else, this was worse than going to the dentist office. He picked up a copy of Money Week and started flipping through it, bored, he tossed it back on the table.

The door to the inner office opened. "Fox, it's good to see you again." A short man in his late thirties came out and hugged him.

"Bob, it's about time . . . I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us," Mulder snipped, returning the hug.

Skinner was shocked to see the show of affection between his lover and this Bob person. "Fox, we've only been waiting out here for five minutes," he grumbled, then extended his hand to Bob Robertson.

"Mr. Robertson, I'm Walter Skinner."

"Mr. Skinner, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Fox has talked a lot about you," Robertson replied, shaking his hand.

"Fox? Really . . . I'd be curious to know what he said." Skinner gritted his teeth staring at Mulder, wondering what was going on between this man and his lover. He promised Fox that he wouldn't be jealous, but as far as he was concerned that was only in regards to Krycek.

Bob saw the agitation in Skinner's eyes and decided it would be advisable to explain his and Mulder's relationship. "Fox and I grew up together, we were best friends in elementary school and throughout high school. Didn't Fox mention it?"

"Really? No, Fox didn't mention it." Skinner glared again at his lover.

"Yeah, Walter, Bob and I go way back . . . sorry, I should have told you." Mulder looked at him sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

Skinner gave him a stern *we'll talk about this at home* look.

"Mr. Robertson, I would like to review Fox's finances."

"Yes, he mentioned that you wanted to take over the responsibility of overseeing his accounts for him. I've been trying for years to get him to take a more active role in his investments, but he has little interest in money. He only requested a small clothing allowance every year," Robertson explained, showing them into his plush office.

"Really, how much was that?" Skinner remembered his lover's expensive designer suits and how many of those he destroyed each year -- chasing his x-files. He was always curious as to how Mulder was able to afford them.

"Twenty thousand dollars," Robertson replied, waving a hand at his small office table. "Please have a seat."

Robertson took a seat between the two men then he handed over a thick stack of printouts and several booklets. "Here's a printout of all of his current investments and a prospectus for each of the funds and stocks he has his money in."

Skinner flipped through the printouts -- stopped as the numbers started sinking in, then flipped quickly to the summary sheet at the end. "Thirty-two million! How?" Skinner sputtered.

"He left four million with me fifteen years ago and besides the twenty thousand dollar allowance for clothes each year, he never touched it. I did have some good luck in '87, I pulled his money out of the stock market before it crashed and reinvested it back in right after." Robertson grinned and leaned across the table and started explaining some of his more lucrative investments.

Skinner started asking him questions and soon they were having a deep discussion about investments. Mulder sat staring blankly out the window, wondering if he got up and left if Walter would notice?

Finally, Mulder couldn't take it any longer. "Excuse me, Bob, can I just sign the papers giving Walter authority over my estate?" he pleaded interrupting their discussion.

"Fox, can't you even make an attempt to understand your investments?" Skinner grumbled.

"No. Bob's one of the best investments brokers in the country, Walter. Why would I need to? It's his job. I would never consider coming to him for help in solving a serial murder case," Mulder huffed.

Robertson laughed aloud at the outlandish comparison and the look of disgust that crossed Skinner's face. "It's pointless to argue with him, Mr. Skinner. In fifteen years, I've never been able to get him interested in his finances. Even when we were kids, he had no interest in money. When all of us had summer jobs, Fox just lived off his small monthly allowance. He didn't get a job until the FBI recruited him, and I'm sure he didn't join for the salary. He could have made a whole lot more as a practicing psychologist."

Skinner knew Robertson was right, he hated giving up, but there was no point in making an issue out of this. It was sort of endearing to be with someone who cared so little about money. He and Sharon use to go round and round over their monthly bills. "Okay, Fox, point taken. We still have an appointment with Dr. Harris at 4:30 p.m. to make. Bob, can you draw up the appropriate papers? Oh, we need a third name added to the documents, too. We also need an account set up for a Yori Ysak and two million dollars deposited into it." Skinner wrote down their names and handed it over to Bob.

"Alex Krycek . . . is he a friend of yours, Fox?" Bob asked curiously after reading the note. He knew from the conversation he had with the agent that Walter Skinner was his lover, but wondered who the other man was.

"He's Walter's younger brother and my other . . . partner." Mulder didn't want to go into details with his friend, unless it was over drinks. He just wanted to get out of this office. It surprised him that Walter included his brother's name willingly. Maybe their lives together would work out after all.

"Okay, Fox, let's do lunch soon, and you can fill me in on how your life's going." Bob knew better than to pry too deeply. After being friends with Fox for thirty years, he was aware of the secrets and pain that had surrounded his friend's life.

"Mr. Robertson, it was a pleasure to meet you," Skinner said, holding out his hand to Bob, who shook it as he ushered them to his door.

On their way to the car, Mulder asked, "Walter, are you mad at me for not telling you about Bob and I being childhood friends?"

"No, Fox. I'm sort of relieved."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't known him since childhood, I'd probably would have punched his lights out for hugging you," Skinner stated sternly.

"Oh, then it's lucky for Bob that we grew up across the street from each other. Bob's never been able to hold his own in a fight." Mulder smirked at the thought of his friend fainting if Walter had so much as growled at him.

***

Washington D.C.  
Friday, January 8  
7:00 p.m.

Mulder sat watching in amusement as Skinner handed over the small container of his semen to Doctor Harris. They both had tissue and blood samples taken and, lastly, semen samples. Mulder was happy that Dr. Harris would be handling their child's conception. He trusted the doctor.

It was fortuitous that Harris was the head doctor at the procreation center for D.C. and its surrounding communities. Mulder had been taken by surprise when the doctor had asked for his semen sample; Skinner had overlooked telling him that it was one of the reasons they were visiting him. He had thought it was only going to be in regards to his body's addiction to sex and the need for a stronger and longer lasting anti-pheromone drug.

"We were able to track down Dana Scully's ova to use in the conception of your son," Dr. Harris informed them. "It's being flown out here, overnight, from San Diego."

"That's a relief, Sam. I know it means a lot to Fox that we're able to use Agent Scully's ova." Skinner took Mulder's hand in his as they sat in front of Dr. Harris' desk and he gently massaged the agent's palm with his thumb.

"Dr. Harris, how long will this process take? Is it true that it is considerable shorter than a natural pregnancy?" Mulder inquired nervously, squeezing Skinner's hand.

"Yes, Mulder, it will only take five months after conception for the baby to grow to full term."

"Ouch!" Skinner gasped.

"Sorry, Walter," Mulder grinned sheepishly at him after digging his nails into the other man's hand. "That short?"

Doctor Harris noted the tension between the two men. "Mulder . . . Walter, if you're free tomorrow I'd love to give you a tour of our procreation facility."

"We'd like that, Sam." Skinner looked over at his lover who was nervously squirming in his chair.

"Mulder, I'll have a new dosage of your anti-pheromone drug for you by then. I think it should allow you to go for five days without the need for sex. I hope to have more data as to how and why your body chemistry has changed because of your sexual relationships with Walter and Alex Krycek."

"Doctor, I don't believe it is only my body's chemistry that has been affected. I'd appreciate it if you studied Walter's blood samples and Alex's when he returns to D.C.," Mulder requested. Skinner looked at him baffled, wondering what his lover had neglected to tell him now.

"What makes you think that, Mulder?"

"When I was abducted by Henderson the second time, he treated me with reverence. We never even had sex, but we did exchange bodily fluids from him kissing me. Then there was Slava, we did have sexual intercourse a number of times. He also started to treat me with reverence as if he truly loved and respected me. His people seemed to consider it odd behavior for him." Mulder stopped and looked at the doctor, trying to see if his words were making sense.

"You think that the chemistry in your body affected the other two men's behavior in regards to you?" Harris asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Fox, you don't think that my love for you is because of some weird body chemistry change." Skinner huffed, he knew that he had been in love with Fox for years.

"No, Walter. Although, I did at first, but Frohike convinced me how stupid that idea was."

"Remind me to send him a thank you card."

"If there is nothing more gentlemen? I'll see you at this address at noon tomorrow; I'll take you out to lunch afterwards. There is a new bistro that just opened, I've been dying to try it," Harris said, handing over his business card.

"Thanks, Sam, Fox and I will be there. I'm looking forward to seeing the procreation facility."

When they were back in the car, Skinner turned to Mulder embracing and kissing him hard. "Five months and we'll be parents," he chirped happily.

"Walter, it's after curfew can you please concentrate on the outside area. I'd hate for anything to happen to you before junior is born. I don't particularly want to end up a single parent," Mulder quipped, returning the kiss only briefly. The whole day had him unnerved.

"Don't worry, Fox, I've been scanning our surroundings since we left the building. There is no way I'm about to die before our son is born. We should start thinking of a name, do you have any preferences?"

Mulder marveled at the childlike excitement in his lover's demeanor. "No, Walter, just so long as it's not Fox, William, or Sam, I'll let you pick." He smiled lovingly at the older man.

They arrived back at Viva Towers and Skinner pulled into the underground garage, making sure the door closed behind them without allowing any of the neighborhood ghouls to sneak in. Most had learned to fear this building of heavily armed men and steered clear of it.

It was after eight o'clock when they walked into their condominium to the tantalizing smell of borsch and stuffed cabbage rolls, which assaulted their senses.

Yori came out of the kitchen. "Well, how was your day? I made dinner for us."

"It went fine, Yori. Bob will be setting up a bank account for you. You'll have to accompany us to see him on Tuesday to sign some papers," Mulder replied, heading into the kitchen.

"Walter, I can see you had a good visit at your doctor's office, congratulations are in order?" Yori grinned, he knew the young agent was still feeling overwhelmed by all the changes in his life, but Skinner was overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father.

"Yes, thank you, Yori. Five months and Fox and I will have a son of our own." Skinner smiled happily.

"I'm happy for you, Walter. Come, let's eat and drink a toast to your good news," Yori replied jovially.

***

Washington D.C.  
Friday, January 8  
10:00 p.m.

"Are you serious, Melvin?"

"John, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, not in the last eight years, but you did neglect to tell us that you were a clairvoyant. Damn, Melvin, this will be a Lone Gunmen exclusive, when do you think we can go to press?"

"Byers, this isn't just a news story, Mulder is our friend. I don't think it would be appropriate to go public with this information just yet. It might jeopardize his freedom. Besides he doesn't even know yet," Frohike sighed.

"It won't remain quiet for long, once news gets out, it will spread all over the world. Shouldn't we be the first to report it?"

"NO! John, I don't want to see anything happen to Mulder or his child, if we are premature with this story both of their lives will be in danger."

"Melvin's right, John, we should chill on the story. I don't feel right about it -- live and let live. Besides Mulder is our friend."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We could always throw him a baby shower," Langly grinned.

"Okay, you guys are right. How about May 1st, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom, it would be perfect for an outdoor baby shower." Byers grinned back, deciding to forgo any news article.

***

The D.C. Procreation Clinic  
Saturday, January 9  
1:00 p.m.

Dr. Harris showed them into a dimly lit hallway, there was a long window going down the entire length. Behind the window were round metal tubes, running from floor to ceiling each was about three feet in diameter. In the center of the tube was a clear glass tank inside the tank was a fetus. Each tank contained one fetus in various stages of development.

"Your child will be placed in one of these growth cylinders. We have sixty of these containers at this facility." Dr. Harris informed them.

"Sam, has any of the babies conceived been female?" Skinner asked.

"About fifty percent were female, but they all died instantly. None have ever survived more than a few short seconds after conception. It's the same in all of the other facilities. The government has tried to use frozen sperm and ova stored in a sealed facility before the alien virus, but they had the same result."

"Have they made any progress at all?" Mulder asked, looking at all the tiny male babies in the tanks.

"No. I heard that they might allow the women at Northridge to return to their families. The government has determined that this virus has a life of several thousand years. Unless by some miracle a vaccine is found, the women from Northridge and those at other research facilities around the world will be the last females this world sees."

"I don't understand why the government is allowing the use of the woman's ova. If a vaccine is develop wouldn't it be wiser to save the ova for the future?" Mulder asked.

"The ova is only being allowed use in a select few cases, half of the babies in those tanks are from high-bred clones. All of the clones combined the DNA from two males, the government has banned cloning of individuals."

"So, who determined that our case was one of the special cases?" Mulder asked, not wanting to receive preferential treatment.

"Your position in the government helped to determine that, Agent Mulder. Like it or not, the human race still has to go on and using the ova is less risky to the child than cloning is. Several of the babies conceived through cloning are not going to survive their birth. All of the boys conceived by using the ova will."

"I didn't realize there was a problem with cloning. I thought they had it perfected?" Skinner inquired.

"No. Not all of the problems have been worked out. It's a fifty-fifty chance whether or not it will be successful," Harris answered. "Come on, we can discuss this over lunch," he said, leading them out of the building.

***

Viva Towers  
Sunday, January 10  
10:00 a.m.

Mulder sat on the sofa with his feet curled under him watching the morning news programs. The report was from Miami. It had been nearly a week since the anti-ghouls virus had been released on the city. They were still pulling the bleached white bodies from the crypts and holes they used to sleep in during the day. There had been no more attacks; it appeared that all of the ghouls in Miami had been killed off.

The reporter went on to say that the military was planning to release the virus in several major cities tomorrow: Atlanta, Nashville, Chicago, St. Louis, Los Angeles, Houston, and Seattle. By months end the virus will have been released nationwide.

Mulder lay his head down on the arm of the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep. Before long, he dreamed he was back with Slava. The larger man held him immobile as he took total possession of his body, plunging his hard, thick cock deep inside his body, while whispering terms of endearment. He thrashed around trying to throw his attacker off. However, nothing worked as he was claimed thoroughly and forced to submit to the other man's desires. He withered and twisted, until he was roughly shaken awake. He opened his eyes and stared into the panic brown eyes of his lover.

"Oh god, Walter," Mulder sobbed and clung to the larger man, burying his face into Skinner's shirt.

"Ssh, it's okay, I have you, Fox. It was only a dream." He held his lover's sobbing body tightly against his own. When his sobs died down he drew back. "Fox, do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"God, it seemed so real. I . . . I was back with Slava again. He used mind-control on me to make me submit . . . I felt so dirty and worthless." Mulder trembled against Skinner's chest.

"Fox, I won't let him touch you again. When Alex returns we both will be here to protect you. You'll never have to worry about that bastard getting his hands on you, again."

"Walter, promise me that you'll never leave me." Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around the older man and held on for dear life, ashamed of how needy he was becoming.

"Fox, I would never leave you . . . I love you too much. Besides, you're wealthy. I'd be a fool to leave all that money," Skinner quipped, getting a chuckle from Mulder.

"So, you're in love with me for my bank account?"

"Actually . . . I kind of liked Bob, too."

Mulder pulled away and gave Skinner his best hurt, puppy-dog face. "Don't even think about it, Walter -- Bob's off limits. Besides, I know you're not attracted to shorter men and Bob makes Frohike look tall."

"You're right. Besides, I could never leave you and Junior." Skinner stood up suddenly. "Stay right there, I have something to show you." He rushed out of the room and headed up the stairs, returning a few minutes later with a book.

"I borrowed this from Agent Pipino, it's a book on choosing a name for the new baby." Skinner sat next to Mulder and pulled him closer then opened the book to the first page.

They spent half the afternoon arguing over names finally narrowing it down between three names: Brandon, Jacob, and Jordan.

"You know, Fox, I was afraid of being too old if we had waited too long to have this baby. I'm glad you agreed to have him with me right away."

"Ah, Walter, there's something I forgot to tell you."

"What, Fox?"

"Well . . . you don't have to worry about ever being too old."

"What are you telling me? That even when I'm old and gray, you'll still be there for me?" Skinner hugged him tightly misunderstanding what Mulder was trying to tell him.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you, Walter. However, that's not what I meant. Alex told me that one of the symptoms of the sorcerer mutation is that you aren't going to grow old. So, it looks like we're both in it for the long haul." Mulder smiled, looking up at his lover's shocked expression.

"Fox, are you saying that I'm an immortal . . . like you?"

"Well not exactly like me . . . but you are not going to die of old age and as long as you're careful you can live forever. But you can be killed the same as the next man."

"C'mon," Skinner said, pulling Mulder to his feet.

"Where?"

"Bedroom," Skinner answered huskily.

***

The Scully Ranch  
Monday, January 11  
9:00 a.m.

"Alex, are you sure that you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" Bill inquired.

"No, it not necessary. I need to return the rental car anyway."

Dana hugged him. "Alex, take care . . . did you call Mulder to let him know you're coming?"

"Yeah, he and Skinner are going to meet my plane when it lands."

"I hope you guys are able to come and visit us this summer," Scully said, walking him to the car.

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to. Their baby is due in May, he might be too young for traveling."

"I know . . . I talked to Mulder last night, Dr. Harris was able to use my ovum in its conception. I can't wait to see him, Mulder said they narrowed down the list of names for the baby."

They stood awkwardly at the car for a few seconds before Scully hugged and kissed Krycek on the cheek. "Take care of him for me, Alex."

"Don't worry, Dana, I will," he said, getting in the car and driving off.

Ten miles outside of Toronto, Krycek had to pull the car over due to a flat tire. He got out of the car and looked at the tire. He concentrated and soon the hole sealed up and the tire inflated, but before he could get back into his car he felt a sting on his thigh. Reaching down, he pulled out a small dart. "Oh damn," he gasped as the world around him started to spin and grow dim. He lost unconscious and crumbled to the frozen ground.

A black van pulled up behind Krycek's rental car and the massive n'thral captain climbed out of the passenger side. He effortlessly lifted Krycek's body off the ground and tossed him in the back of the van.

"Very good, Mr. August, I was concerned that you might not have been able to conceal our presence from Comrade Krycek," Captain Mikhin said, climbing into the back of the van next to Krycek.

"I'm the best clairvoyant Mr. Slava has working for him. It was easy for me to shield both of us," August stated smugly as he pulled the van onto the expressway.

The n'thral pulled the metal box over next to Krycek's unconscious body. He opened it and pulled out the metal ankle cuff used to dampen sorcerer's powers. Mikhin opened the cuff and turned on the power switch located inside the metal latch, when closed there was no way to get to the switch. The cuff made a low humming noise as he attached it around Krycek's right ankle.

Krycek stirred awake and stared in fear at the n'thral's menacing face. "Comrade, it's good to see you again." Mikhin trailed his hand over Krycek's body, fondling him. "We're going to have fun together while we wait for the Tsar's lover to exchange himself for you."

Mikhin admired the beautiful triple agent as he took out a syringe and filled it with heroin, injecting it into the Krycek's biceps.

Krycek tried to use his powers to throw this creature off him but found himself unable to. He struggled briefly before the heroin hit his system. "No! Damnit!"

***

The D.C. Procreation Clinic  
Monday, January 11  
10:00 a.m.

Dr. Harris stared at the small tank containing Walter Skinner's and Fox Mulder's child. Although the embryo was too small to be seen with the human eye, he knew that in one short month it would have grown large enough that even it's fingers and toes should be visible.

He excitedly went back over his data. He had rerun the test four times now and always came back with the same results. The embryo in the tank was a female, it showed no signs of dying from the virus like every other female conceived had.

If she survives, this child and her parents would be vital for the future of the world. He knew one thing though, no one in the government or military must know about her existence, yet, not until he had a chance to talk to Walter. This would have to be a tightly guarded secret, he just hoped the baby continued to survive.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 2  
Hostage

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Dulles Airport  
Monday, January 11  
2:00 p.m.

Mulder paced nervously in front of his lover at the airport while Skinner was on the telephone talking to the Toronto Police Department. The A.D. had agreed to drive him to the airport to pick up Krycek. His plane had arrived at 1:00 p.m., but he wasn't on board. After calling the Scullys and finding that he had indeed left for the airport, the older man was now trying to retrace his steps.

"Fox, they found Krycek's rental car on the shoulder of the expressway," Skinner informed him. Coming up behind him, he put his hand on the agent's back.

"Were there any signs that he was forced off the road?" Mulder asked, gazing out of the window at the planes taking off and landing. He met his lover's eyes in the glass and saw genuine concern in them.

"No, there wasn't a scratch on the car. The police have no idea why he would have pulled over. His tires were fine and the spare was still in the trunk."

" Walter, I'm flying out there."

"Fox, I think it would be advisable for you to wait here. I'll go out myself. I'll make arrangements with Agent Boutotte to provide protection for you while I'm gone."

"Walter . . . "

"No, Fox! This isn't open for discussion! One of us has to remain here because Alex . . . or whoever has him might try to contact us."

Mulder glared at him then sighed, defeated. "Okay, Walter, but promise me you'll call."

"Fox, I promise . . . don't worry . . . I'll find him." Skinner hugged him. Then they headed home for him to pack.

***

Unknown Location  
Toronto  
Monday, January 11  
4:00 p.m.

  
Krycek's mind kept drifting as he tried to focus on his location, but he was too heavily drugged to think clearly. Every time his mind started to clear, that n'thral bastard would shoot him up with more heroin.

The door to the room opened, and Krycek watched in dread and revulsion as the massive Russian walked over to him. "Alexei, are you enjoying your stay with us?"

Captain Mikhin watched with amusement as the young man tried to focus on him, but slumped back on the bed unable to hold his head up. Mikhin tested the handcuffs that secured the triple agent to the small bed. He then stepped back to admire the beautiful young man -- his Tsar always had excellent taste.

Mikhin wanted to possess this beautiful man, but he wanted to hear him beg for it. He wasn't going to rape him as tempting as that thought was. He knew that once addicted, Alexei would be willing to do anything for more of the drug. That was when he would make the young man plead with him to fuck him. Considering Alexei's past history with the drug that should be fairly easy to accomplish.

After he had Krycek totally addicted, then he would contact the Tsar's lover. When he had Fox Mulder in his possession, they would all return to Russia together.

***

Washington  
Monday, January 11  
7:00 p.m.

"Frohike, I need you to get me a list of Nikolai Slava's people, and check it against the passenger list on all commercial flights flying into Toronto from Russia in the past week."

"Mulder, that's going to take some checking into, assuming we can get a list of his men. There's no guarantee that they didn't fly over under an alias."

"Frohike, just do your best, please."

"Sure, Mulder. Do you need anything else?" There was a touch of concern in Frohike's voice.

"No . . . that's all for now. Talk to you later." Just as Mulder hung up, the telephone rang again.

"Mulder," he answered.

"Agent Mulder, this is Sam Harris. May I speak to Walter?"

"Sorry, Doc, but Walter's out of town."

There was a brief hesitation over the line. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No . . . Doctor, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, Agent Mulder, it can wait until Walter returns," he said, hanging up the telephone.

***

Toronto airport  
Monday, January 11  
9:00 p.m.

Bill Scully met Walter Skinner's plane when it landed. "Mr. Skinner, it's good to see you again."

"Call me Walter. I think we've been through enough that we can dispense with formalities. Has there been any word from the police on Alex?"

"No . . . it's driving Dana nuts. She wants to go talk to the police herself and head up the investigation, but she knows that is impossible. She's starting to feel totally useless."

"I can understand that . . . Mulder's the same way. Two of the best agents I've ever had and they are reduced to prisoners in their own homes . . . hiding from the general public." Skinner followed Bill out to his truck. Bill took his bag and tossed it in the backseat.

"We have the guestroom at the ranch made up for you, tomorrow we can go see the police."

"Are you sure, Bill? I don't want to put you to any trouble . . . I can get a room in town."

"Dana insisted, and I'm not about to explain to her why you're not with me when I get back. Walter, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What?"

"Can you try to include Dana in the investigation?"

"Sure, Bill, I could use her help."

They arrived at the ranch house an hour later. Bill pulled up next to the back door that led into the large country kitchen. He helped Walter Skinner with his bags, showing him into the kitchen.

Dana was waiting anxiously inside. "Sir, thank you for coming."

"Dana, please, it's Walter. Has there been any more information on Alex?"

"No, ah . . . Walter," she murmured, as Charles Scully and his two sons walked into the kitchen.

"Walter, I'd like you to meet my brother Charlie and his two sons Randy and Trevor."

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," Charlie replied, shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Skinner felt awkward in this family setting, he wished that he had insisted on a hotel room.

"I'll show you up to the guestroom so you can get settled in." Dana led him up a steep flight of stairs behind the kitchen. The large country farmhouse had two staircases in it. The large main staircase that led down to the entryway and living room, and the narrow back staircase off the kitchen. The steps creaked under their weight as Skinner struggled with his suitcases up the narrow steps.

Dana opened the first door next to the back staircase. "The bathroom is across the hallway." She fidgeted in the doorway as Skinner laid his suitcases down on the bed.

"Um, Walter, I want to apologize for how I treated you the last time we met. I hope you can forgive me, and we can put it in the past."

"Dana, apology accepted . . . just promise me you won't come between Fox and me again," Skinner replied, still somewhat hurt by the bitterness that had passed between them in Russia. Her interference had almost cost him his lover.

"I promise . . . it won't happen again." Scully hesitated briefly in the uncomfortable silence that followed. "If you're hungry, I can reheat some of the beef stew and biscuits I made for dinner?"

"Thanks, Dana, but I think I'll just turn in for the night."

"Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning, then. Goodnight, Walter."

"Night, Dana."

***

The Scully Ranch  
Wednesday, January 13  
5:00 p.m.

Charlie stirred a pot of chili he had simmering on the stove, looking over at his sister and her former boss. They sat huddled over a map of Toronto, discussing possible locations that a body could be dumped.

"This isn't fair, Dana, I don't want to believe he's dead," Skinner grumbled and shoved the maps away.

"Walter, we need to look into all of the possibilities."

"NO! He's still alive; I would feel it if he were dead. It's only been two days, for Christ sake, that not enough time to give up hope." Skinner stood and started pacing the kitchen, he had finally admitted to himself that he wasn't out here for Mulder's benefit. He wanted to find his half-brother, too. He felt a deep kinship with Alex that wasn't there before.

"Sir, I'm sorry, of course we'll keep looking. You're right -- it is still far too early to call it quits."

"Thank you, Scully."

Charlie stared them -- fatigue was clearly showing on their faces. They'd had very little sleep or food since the A.D. had arrived. He wondered which one would be the first to drop. He knew his sister, and he had his money on her -- she would be the last standing.

***

Washington D.C.  
Thursday, January 14  
Noon

Agent Boutotte stood next to Agent Mulder in the cafeteria line, he hadn't let the younger man out of his sight since Monday. Mulder seemed to be sinking more and more into despair.

Boutotte understood what it was like to lose someone close to you, then again, so did over ninety percent of the population. "Mulder, you need to eat more than soup," he told him.

Mulder stared blankly at him and placed a small bowl of strawberry Jell-O on his tray. "Happy?"

"No," Boutotte replied and added a piece of pie.

Mulder glared at him then shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

They paid for their food at the cashier and found a small table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Mulder, it's only been four days he will be found. You know the A.D. will do everything possible to find him."

"I know, it's just that whenever I find someone who's important to me . . . fate steps in and kicks me in the face. I should probably give up trying . . . I seem to only bring pain to those who are close to me," Mulder sighed, trying to force down some Jell-O.

"Mulder, get over yourself! The world doesn't rise or set by you -- you don't control yours or anyone else's destinies. What happens will happen with or without you. Just be grateful you have people in your life who love you and that you love."

Mulder stared in awe at the older agent, he didn't buy what Boutotte said for a moment, but he appreciated the sentiment and concern. After all, Alex wouldn't be missing if he hadn't asked him to escort the Scullys home.

***

Toronto  
Friday, January 15  
3:00 p.m.

It had been five days since Krycek vanished and they still didn't have any leads. Walter Skinner was sitting in the Scully's kitchen. He was about to give up when Mulder called. "Fox, are you sure . . . okay, I'll check into it. Yeah, love you, too . . . bye."

"What did Mulder say?" Scully inquired anxiously.

"The Gunmen found a private jet registered to the Slava Corporation that landed in Toronto last Thursday evening. Langly had been checking the passenger lists on all flights from Russia. Fox said that Langly was pretty embarrassed that he overlooked checking into private planes."

"Is the plane still in Toronto?"

"Yes, it hasn't moved since it landed."

"Sir, what do you propose?"

"Right now, Agent Scully, our best bet would be staking out that airplane."

***

Viva Tower  
Friday, January 15  
5:00 p.m.

"Mulder, you should eat something," Yori admonished him. He had watched the agent over the last five days as he went off to work each morning and came home late each evening. He spent his time either on the telephone or nervously pacing.

"Yori, I'm not hungry."

"Starving yourself isn't going to bring him back any sooner."

"You're going to keep harping on me until I eat . . . aren't you?

"Yes, Mulder."

"Okay, fine . . . what did you make?"

"Borsch and stuffed cabbage rolls."

"Again?" Mulder groaned.

"I haven't cook that since Tuesday, Mulder," Yori huffed.

"Whatever," Mulder moaned, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I found an apartment over in Alexandria . . . as soon as Walter and Alexei are back to take care of you . . . I'll be leaving," he murmured sadly.

"Yori, I can look after myself. You don't have to put yourself out on my account," Mulder replied, slowly eating the borsch.

"Mulder, I enjoy taking care of you . . . it's what I do. I took care of Slava for many years."

The telephone rang and Mulder leaped to answer it. "Mulder."

"Hello, Agent Mulder. This is Doctor Harris has Walter returned yet?"

"No, sorry, he's still out of town. If it's important I can get a message to him."

"No, I need to talk to him in person. When Walter returns tell him it's vital that I speak with him."

"Doctor, what's wrong? Is it about our baby? Have the tests come back from Skinner's blood work?"

"I'm sorry, Mulder, but I really need to discuss this matter with Walter. It's really important that he gets in touch with me when he gets back." The doctor disconnected before the agent could protest.

Mulder just sat there staring at the telephone, listening to the dial tone. Yori came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mulder, what's wrong?"

"That was Doctor Harris, he wouldn't tell me. He wanted to speak to Walter, he said that it was vital. Yori, do you think . . . could you use your clairvoyant powers and find out what Harris is hiding?"

"I'm sorry, Mulder, but I can't read him . . . unless you get him back on the phone."

Mulder quickly dialed Harris' telephone number, but the answering machine picked up. "Damn."

***

The D.C. Procreation Clinic  
Friday, January 15  
6:00 p.m.

Dr. Harris sat in the private research lab at the clinic looking sadly at the telephone, he felt guilty about hanging up on Mulder. However, he knew it was better to speak with Walter about the subject. Walter Skinner had high-level contacts in the government and military, he would be able to take the steps necessary to insure his child's safety.

It's been five days and their daughter showed no signs of dying from the virus, the embryo was developing at an unusually high rate of growth. The doctor suspected it had something to do with Fox Mulder's mutation, that his genetic makeup was the key. If that proved to be the case, then agent's freedom would be in jeopardy.

He had placed the growth cylinder with their child in a secured room at the clinic, only two other doctors had the keys to this room. With any luck, they would be able to hide her existence until Walter could take the appropriate measures to secure her safety.

He heard the key turn in the lock and Doctor Kyle Pendrell walked in. "Evening, Sam, any luck contacting Walter Skinner, yet?"

"No, Kyle, he's still out of town."

"How's our little baby, Hope, doing?" Pendrell inquired, looking in the tank.

"She's doing amazingly well, Kyle, by next week she should be visible to the naked eye."

"That soon? Sam, at this rate of growth she'll be born a month early!"

"I know . . . it's amazing isn't?" Sam grinned at him.

Besides Kyle and himself, only Dr. Louis Jackson knew of the baby girl's existence.

"How soon can we start running tests on her fathers?"

"We already have their tissue samples, blood work, and semen. We can start with that, but I want to wait until after the baby is born before taking any samples from her."

"You still think Fox Mulder is the key component for her survival don't you, Sam?"

"Yes, Kyle. There are scores of men with the sorcerer mutation already using this technique to propagate, and all of their female offspring have died instantly."

"But, Sam, one of the men with the immortal strain of the virus also had a female offspring die using the same technique. How can you be so sure that it is tied into Agent Mulder?"

"I just know he's the key. Can you get me the data on this other immortal, and who his partner was?"

"Sure, Sam, I'll have it for you tomorrow," Kyle said as he left the lab.

Doctor Harris walked up to the growth cylinder, stared into the clear liquid and ran his finger along the glass. "Hope, you are in for an interesting life. Your father is a strong brave man, he will love and protect you." Sam smiled at the thought of how Walter would react to finding out he had a daughter. He had better make sure he had some smelling salts on hand.

***

Viva Tower  
Saturday, January 16  
7:00 a.m.

Mulder leaned over the toilet bowl throwing up; he had started to go through withdrawal symptoms a few hours ago. He knew that from past experience, it was just going to keep getting worse. However, he was determined not to call Walter, there was no way he would interfere in his search for Alex.

He rose unsteadily to his feet, breaking out in a cold sweat and shaking. Mulder turned on the shower, hoping it might help relieve some of the pain he was beginning to feel.

The agent didn't know how long he was in there, because the next thing he knew Yori was wrapping a towel around him, lifting him up off the shower floor.

The large Russian carried him to the bed and laid him down, pulling the blankets over his trembling body. "Mulder, I'm going to call your doctor. I know you don't want me to call Walter, so I won't unless the doctor is unable to help you."

Mulder tried to listen to the words, but they were muffled as if spoken from a distance. He watched vaguely as Yori picked up the telephone to call Dr. Harris. His body went through convulsions and he curled up on his side, gripped by an unbearable pain. The only relief he found was when he passed out from the pain.

An hour later, Dr. Harris walked into the room and set his medical bag at the foot of the bed. He sat next to the agent's languishing body and proceeded to check his pulse, temperature, blood pressure, and heart.

"How long has he been like this?" the doctor asked Yori who was hovering nervously nearby.

"I'm do not know, Doctor. I found him passed out in the shower this morning."

"Do you have any idea when Walter Skinner is going to be back or for that matter Alex Krycek?"

"Walter is looking for Alexei, he disappeared six days ago in Toronto. Mulder wouldn't want Walter to return, he'd rather have him continue searching for Alexei."

Mulder groaned and tried to kick the covers off his hot sweating body -- the fabric was heavy and rough against his sensitized skin. Both men stared at him with concern.

"Mulder won't get better . . . do you know what's happening to him?" Harris asked, not wanting impart any personal information about his patient.

"I know he is going through withdrawal symptoms. And that the only cure would be having sexual intercourse with either Walter or Alexei," Yori answered gruffly.

Yori had read the doctor's thoughts. "Dr. Harris, Mulder has the right to be told about his daughter. What gives you the right to keep that information from him?" Yori admonished sharply. Mulder was his friend and he didn't like secrets being kept from the agent.

Harris was shocked and taken aback by the angry accusation and the fact that the Russian had read his thoughts. He didn't know if Yori could be trusted with the information about the female baby. "You do realize how important it is that her existence remain a secret."

"A secret from the government or a secret from her father?" the Russian snapped.

"It's not that I wasn't going to tell Mulder. I just thought it would be better to talk to her other father first. Walter would able to secure protection for her. The fewer people that know about her, the better."

"You're not doing a very could job of hiding her existence, Doctor. I read your thoughts very easily. Haven't you learned to shield them? You need a clairvoyant with you at all times to help conceal your thoughts for you."

Harris knew that the man was right. He pulled out a syringe from his bag and gave Mulder a sedative to help him sleep more easily.

"I don't know a clairvoyant that I could trust with this information . . . if I did I would use him. What about you, Mr. Ysak, would you be willing to assist me?"

"Sorry, I won't leave Mulder in this condition, but I do know a clairvoyant you could trust. He would be more than willing to help you." Yori walked over and picked up the telephone, he knew the number by heart, after watching Mulder call it all week.

"Lone Gunmen," the voice answered.

"It's Yori Ysak, is Frohike there?" He listened as the man called across the room.

"Hey, Yori, how's it going?"

"Not well, my friend, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Agent Mulder is ill, and I can't leave him alone. His doctor is here and needs a clairvoyant he can trust. Frohike, can you come over right away?"

"I'll be there in a half-hour, Yori. This is about the baby, isn't it?"

"You know?"

"I've known since Russia. I'll see you shortly."

***

Toronto Airport  
Saturday, January 16  
10:00 a.m.

Dana Scully sat next to Walter Skinner, they had settled on watching the airport between dawn and dusk each day. There were no flights allowed to take off during the evening hours.

Scully looked over at Skinner, tilting her head so she could see the title of the book he was reading. It was a book on infant care entitled "The Baby Book".

"Have you had any word from the doctor on how the fetus is doing?" Scully asked, genuinely interested.

"No, I've been too occupied with our search for Alex to check. Sam would call me if there were a problem, though. I'm sure the fetus is doing just fine." Skinner glanced down at his book, then marked his page.

Closing the book, he turned back to Scully. "Dana, I want to thank you for allowing us to use your ovum in our son's conception, it meant a lot to Fox."

"You're welcome, Walter. It was the least I could do . . . I'm happy that I had the chance."

"You're not going to have a problem with the baby having some of your genes, but being mine and Mulder's child?"

"No, Walter, the baby is yours and Mulder's . . . I don't see him as being my son. If it will make you feel better, you can have your lawyer draw up a legal document relinquishing all of my parental rights. I will gladly sign it to put your mind at ease."

"No, Dana, that won't be necessary. Your word is good enough for me." Skinner smiled at her. He had been concerned about her wanting to be a large part of his child's life. It made him anxious at the thought of having to share his son -- his dream of a family didn't include her.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their families and growing up. Skinner was surprised that he and Scully shared many similar ideas on how a child should be raised. When night fell, they headed back to the ranch. They would grab several hours of sleep then head back out here just before dawn.

***

Unknown Location  
Toronto  
Sunday, January 17  
7:00 a.m.

  
Krycek pulled weakly on the cuffs securing him to the bed-frame, he was freshly washed and shaved. Mikhin had greatly enjoyed bathing him earlier. The triple agent had hoped that the metal ankle cuff would malfunction in the water. However, the captain hadn't taken any chances and wrapped a plastic bag securely around the cuff.

As n'thrals went, Mikhin seemed extremely intelligent and self-controlled. He didn't display the out of control behavior prevalent in most of his kind.

Krycek closed his eyes; he was having the first clear thoughts since he was kidnaped. Mikhin hadn't given him the dose of heroin, and he felt the fog lifting from his brain, but he also felt shaky and nauseous -- withdrawal symptoms, he knew them so well.

"How are we feeling, Alexei?" Mikhin asked. Krycek started, he hadn't heard the n'thral enter the room.

"I feel fine," Krycek sneered with contempt as he tried to maintain a false front. He gritted his teeth against a wave of pain that coursed through his body.

"Funny, you don't look fine," the n'thral smirked. "Don't worry, my pet, as soon as I collect the Tsar's lover in D.C., you will demonstrate how much you love me in front of him. Then I will give you some more heroin as a reward. Here, to show you that I'm serious, you can keep this." Mikhin slipped one of the vials of heroin into the younger man's pants pocket.

"I'd rather die first . . . and keep your filthy hands off Fox -- touch him and I'll . . . "

"Alexei, you are not in a position to be making threats, but don't worry, I will not lay a hand on the Tsar's property. We will be flying down to D.C. this morning, then back to Canada, then on to Russia."

The n'thral wanted Mulder to suffer by watching the man he loved go through agonizing withdrawal symptoms and sell his body for more heroin. Mikhin was still enraged over the injury Mulder had inflicted on Slava.

Krycek wanted desperately to get out of there, before Mikhin got his hands on Mulder.

***

Toronto airport  
Sunday, January 17  
9:00 a.m.

Skinner had watched from a distant location as a black van drove up to the hanger that housed the private jet. He felt Krycek's presence in that van. Walter Skinner shook Dana Scully awake she had fallen asleep shortly after dawn.

"Sir, what, oh sorry. What is it?" she asked. Staring over at the hanger, she noticed the van parking beside it.

They watched as Krycek was dragged out of the side of the van by a very large n'thral. Skinner noted that his brother was having trouble standing. He watched as Krycek doubled over in pain.

"Scully, stay in the car," Skinner ordered as he jumped out and ran across the field toward Krycek and the n'thral. He created a protective shield around his body as he pulled his gun from his holster.

Captain Mikhin glanced up in surprise at the glowing, angry man charging across the field. He determined it would be better to retreat than to attempt to fight an enraged sorcerer, he quickly hopped back into his van, leaving Krycek where he had fallen on the cold pavement.

Skinner got to Krycek's side just as the van sped through the gate and onto the service road. The younger man was shaking violently. "Alex, I have you now . . . what's wrong?"

Krycek looked at his brother through pain-filled eyes. "Heroin . . . th..that bbastard . . . II'm addict . . ." He doubled over as another wave of pain coursed through him.

Dana Scully pulled the car up beside them, gazing in amazement at Skinner. She hadn't seen him use his powers before and was surprised by the glowing shield he had created around his body. She knelt down beside both men. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's going through withdrawal symptoms, he's been addicted to heroin." Skinner had his arms wrapped around the younger man's shaking body. Krycek had his face buried in the A.D.'s wool coat, and his hands were tightly clutching the material.

Scully stood and pulled open the back door of the car. "C'mon, let's get him inside." She reached down and helped the A.D. to his feet as he cradled Krycek in his arms. Easing his half-brother's trembling body into the back seat, he climbed in beside him. Scully climbed behind the driver's seat and headed back to the ranch.

Thinking about Krycek's withdrawal pain caused something to click in Skinner's mind. "DAMN! How could I have forgotten," he cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"Fox . . . it's been six days."

"What's been six days, Walter?"

Skinner met her eyes in the rearview mirror and turned a bright shade of red. "Since Fox and I had sex," he mumbled quietly as he brushed the hair out of his brother's eyes. The younger man seemed to have fallen into a restless sleep.

"What . . . I didn't catch what you said?"

"It's been six days since we had sex," he said louder.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm not following . . . what does your sex life have to do with why you're upset?"

"It's a side-effect of Mulder's mutation, he has to have sex every forty-eight hours when he's not on the anti-pheromone drug or every five days when he's taking the drug. He starts going through withdrawal symptoms similar to what Alex is going through."

"Are you sure? That seems, pretty farfetched," Scully replied skeptically.

"I've never personally witnessed Fox going through withdrawal symptoms, but Alex has."

"When we get back to the ranch, you can call Mulder and find out how he's doing, I'm sure that he's fine."

***

Viva Towers  
Sunday, January 17  
11:30 a.m.

Yori placed a cool washcloth over Mulder's fevered forehead. The agent was asleep but kept tossing and turning. It had been over a day since Frohike accompanied the doctor back to the clinic. He had agreed to help shield all three doctors' thoughts. As long as they all agreed to remain together, the little man should be able to prevent any other clairvoyants from finding out about Hope from reading the doctor's thoughts. Once Walter was back . . . hopefully with Alexei, they'd be able to work together in protecting the baby girl.

The telephone rang on the nightstand. Yori answered it, "Walter Skinner's residence."

"Yori, put Fox on the phone," a very nervous Assistant Director requested.

"Sorry, Walter, he isn't able to talk right now."

"Is he all right?"

"No . . . he's not . . . he didn't want me to mention it . . . he's concerned about you finding Alexei."

"We found Alex an hour ago, I'll be bringing him home with me. He's not in very good shape," Skinner stressed. "Yori, how . . . how bad of shape is Fox in?"

"Really bad, he passed out from the pain. Doctor Harris was out again this morning and has given him a another sedative."

"I'll be on the next flight home. Take care of him for me until I get there."

Walter Skinner hung up, looking over at Dana Scully, she was kneeling next to Alex who was groaning and shaking on the sofa. "Can you get him ready to travel, Dana?"

"Sir, he's in no shape to go anywhere!"

"Dana, I'm not going to argue, Alex is going back to D.C. with me. Mulder needs me there . . . but I'm not leaving Alex behind."

"Okay, but I'm going with you . . . you can't handle him on your own." Scully rushed up to pack her bags.

Skinner knelt down next to Alex, wiping the sweat from the younger man's brow. "Alex, I'm taking you back to Fox, he might be able to cure the pain of your addiction."

"Walter . . . it . . . might not be that easy. When I . . . I waas in mmy teens . . . I was ad . . . addicted to heroin. My father . . . had me . . . committed for treatment." Krycek fell back exhausted.

"Alex, Fox cured your gunshot wound, he should be able to cure your withdrawal pains. You will have to fight to stay off the drug yourself, but it should be easier without the withdrawal symptoms."

"No, I can't wait that long! Here, give me a shot of this . . . Mikhin left it with me." Krycek handed over the vial of heroin from his pocket.

"Alex, no! I won't make you anymore addicted than you already are. You have to start drying out." Skinner placed the drug into his pocket then placed a comforting hand on Krycek's arm.

Krycek angrily shrugged his brother's hand off his arm. "You hate me! You've always hated me . . . you llliike . . . seeing me suffer . . . that's the real reason you won't give me any of the drug."

"Alex, I don't hate you . . . I don't like seeing you suffer and you know that. Hey, you're my brother, whether you like it or not, we are family, and I'm trying to do what is best for you." Skinner pulled the younger man's trembling body into an embrace, soothingly rubbing his hand over his back.

Krycek accepted the comforting from his older brother --his family.

When Scully came back downstairs, she was wearing one of her tailored suits and looking very feminine, regardless of her buzz style haircut.

Skinner gave her a questioning look.

"Congress has allowed all the women at Northridge to return to their families. There is no reason for me to hide my identity any longer."

"It's still dangerous for you to travel alone, Dana. I'll have a couple of agents accompany you back home . . . when you're ready to return. That's unless you're thinking of rejoining the FBI?"

"Not at this time, sir. My brothers and nephews need me here."

Bill Scully helped carry the suitcases to the car. Charlie was watching Matthew for him while he drove them to the airport. Dana received quite a few stares as she walked into the airport. Krycek needed to be physically supported from the car, and they used a wheelchair to get him to the plane.

"Be careful, Dana, call me if you need anything," Bill told her as he watched them safely board their flight.

***

Skinner sat on the aisle seat with Dana sitting by the window, Krycek in the seat between them. Skinner glanced over at his brother who was sweating and softly moaning. He got up and walked to the bathroom and wet his handkerchief. Sitting back down, he wiped the sweat from Krycek's face.

"Alex, try to get some sleep, we should be in D.C. in a couple of hours," Skinner murmured with concern.

Krycek reached out and grabbed Skinner's hand using it as a lifeline he closed his eyes and tried desperately to let sleep claim him. After ten minutes, his head came to rest on the older man's shoulder as he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

***

Dulles Airport  
Washington D.C.  
Sunday, January 17  
5:00 p.m.

Agent Boutotte was waiting out front for them in his Ford Explorer. He helped them with the bags and bundled a semi-lucid Krycek into the backseat. Skinner climbed into the back, leaving Scully in the front seat with Agent Boutotte.

"Agent Scully, it's a pleasure to see you again," Boutotte said, glancing over at her.

"Please, it's Dana, Agent Boutotte." Scully smiled at him, she liked Agent Boutotte, he was an attractive man.

"It's Phil, Dana," he said returning her smile.

"Pull over . . . I think I'm going to be sick," Krycek moaned from the backseat. Boutotte quickly complied. Skinner held Krycek as he leaned out the door and dried heaved. He had nothing in his stomach to vomit up. He was trembling when the older man eased him back into his seat, buckling him back in.

"Alex, Dr. Harris is at the apartment, he'll give you something when we get there." Skinner pulled out a handkerchief and mopped up the sweat from the younger man's face.

Agent Boutotte pulled the truck into the underground parking garage. He grabbed the bags as the A.D. supported his brother and helped him up to his condominium.

Yori met them at the door, taking Krycek from Skinner. "I'll take care of him, you go see Mulder," Yori advised him, helping Krycek to the guestroom. Scully and Boutotte followed the large Russian into the room. Dr. Harris came in shortly afterwards. He had been upstairs with Mulder when Skinner came in and threw him out.

"So this is Alex Krycek?" the doctor asked, opening his bag. He gave Dana Scully a brief appraising look as he pulled out a syringe. "This should help relieve his pain for a few of hours. We'll have to get him into a drug treatment program as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary, Doctor," Yori told him.

"He'll need help recovering from his addiction. I don't know how they do things over in Russia, but here we help our drug addicts in their recovery," Harris replied smugly. He hadn't seen eye-to-eye with the Russian since their argument over him not telling Mulder about his baby being a girl.

"No, he won't. When Mulder is back on his feet, he'll help Alexei overcome his drug addiction."

The doctor, Scully, and Boutotte looked at him with doubt in their eyes.

"Yori, would you please clarify that for us," Scully requested.

"Of course, Mulder has the ability to heal. Mulder healed Alexei after he was killed the night of the auction. Mulder laid his hands over him and all of the bullet holes healed, and Alexei started breathing again. It was the most amazing thing that I've ever witnessed in my life."

"That the most preposterous story . . . I've ever heard!" Sam Harris scoffed.

Yori glared at him, he didn't like being called a liar. "Would you like to make a small wager, Doctor?"

"How small?"

"Say, you fix dinner for us every night next week, a real dinner -- not anything frozen that says Banquet," Yori stressed.

"Okay. However, if I'm right you do volunteer work at the clinic for a month." The doctor challenged, not thinking for a minute that he would lose.

Yori headed for the door. "If anyone is hungry, there is a kettle of lamb and chick-pea soup simmering on the stove, and fresh baked bread cooling on the counter," he mentioned on his way out.

"I'm famished, Yori," Scully answered. She checked to make sure Krycek was sleeping comfortably before leaving the room. Boutotte and Harris followed her out the door and into the kitchen.

***

Walter Skinner felt weird having sex with his lover's sedated body. He felt Mulder's chilled skin and taut muscles, he knew his lover was suffering even while he lay unconscious. When he ejaculated into the agent's rigid body, he felt it relax under his weight, knowing that he had provided Fox relief from his pain. Skinner would never again forget how important he was to his lover.

He held Mulder's peacefully sleeping body against his chest. His lover had been worn down by the long hours of intense pain and sedatives. Finally, after receiving relief from the pain . . . exhaustion overtook the agent and he sunk deeper into sleep.

Now, looking down into Mulder's serene, sleeping face, for the first time Skinner was truly happy that Alex Krycek was going to be a part of their life. Because, if anything ever happened to him, he knew that his half-brother would be there for Fox.

He kissed his lover's brow and disentangled himself. Standing, he made sure Mulder was tucked in and comfortable. Skinner pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed downstairs to check on his brother and guests.

When Skinner came into the kitchen, all conversation stopped. "Yori, any more of that soup left?" He nodded toward the kettle on the stove.

"Yes, Walter, have a seat." Yori stood up, relinquishing his spot at the small kitchen table to the A.D. and walked over to dish up a bowl of the soup.

"Walter, how's Mulder doing?" Scully asked.

"He sleeping peacefully. How's Alex?"

"He's sleeping, also."

"Sam, sorry about earlier," Skinner apologized as he wolfed down the large bowl of soup, dunking the buttered bread in it to sop up the savory broth.

"No problem, Walter. When you're through, I need to talk to you in private," Harris stated.

"Sure, Sam, what's it about?"

"Hope."

***

To say Walter Skinner was shocked would have been an understatement, catatonic would be closer to his reaction to the news that his and Mulder's baby was a girl. He paced the small study nervously.

"Here, Walter, drink this." Sam handed his friend a tumbler of bourbon.

Skinner took a large gulp. "How? I thought all female embryos died instantly . . . is she going to die?"

"Walter, *HOW* is the billion dollar question. Your daughter is the only female embryo that has survived -- Hope's doing amazingly well."

"Hope?"

"Kyle came up with the name, it seemed fitting, we wanted to call her something. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I like the name . . . you're right, it is fitting." Skinner took another sip from his glass. He had a silly grin on his face. "I'm going to have a baby girl, Sam, this is unbelievably good news. What did Fox say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him. I thought . . . I wanted to discuss it with you first. Walter, you need to take measures for her protection. The government is going to want to study her -- they may attempt to take her from you. There's also the possibility that Agent Mulder may be confined."

"Confined? Walter, what's going on?" Mulder walked unsteadily into the room, hearing only the last sentence.

Skinner looked longingly at his beautiful lover -- Mulder was wearing a floor-length, forest-green velour robe. He almost forgot what they were talking about. "Fox, how are you feeling? Here sit down, you look like you're going to fall over." Skinner hurried over to Mulder leading him over to the sofa he helped him to sit. They shared a brief kiss.

"I'm fine, Walter. Now tell me -- what did the doctor mean?"

Skinner sat on the sofa next to his lover; taking Mulder's hands in his Skinner stared into the agent's eyes. "Fox, Sam has some very good news for us . . . but there are some problems I'll need to take care of. Our baby is female -- a healthy baby girl." Skinner smiled happily.

All the color drained from Mulder's face -- he felt the room sway. Skinner grabbed him and held him close until the dizziness passed. "A girl? Does . . . Doctor, you think my mutation is responsible for her surviving, don't you? That's why you're worried about me being placed in confinement." The agent shivered, he wasn't looking forward to any more publicity or notoriety . . . he definitely didn't want to become a guinea pig in some lab.

"Agent Mulder, I'm not positive, but I believe it's your genes that allowed her to survive."

"Don't worry, Fox, I'll start making calls tomorrow. I'll have yours and Hope's freedom guaranteed." Skinner stroked the agent's back as he hugged him tightly against his chest.

"Thanks, Walter. Did you find Alex?"

"Yes, he's sleeping in the guestroom. Fox, it was one of Slava's men that had him . . . he injected him with heroin. It might not have been so bad, but Alex confided in me that he was an addict in his teens. His father had him forcefully committed until he was free from the drug."

"Well, I'll just have to cure him of it," Mulder stated smugly.

"After you get your strength back, Fox. It took you over ten hours to recover last time you healed Alex."

The doctor interrupted their brief exchange. "Walter, are you saying that Mulder really does have the ability to heal?"

Mulder stared at Harris, feeling irritated. He was getting fed up with the way the doctor was treating him. The mere fact that the old man hadn't told him about his baby being a girl -- the doctor waited for Walter to get back and told him. Now, Harris was talking as if he wasn't in the room.

Skinner felt the tension in Mulder's body. "Sam, you'll have to ask Fox that question, it's up to him if he wants to tell you."

"Well, is it true, Agent Mulder?"

"Walter, I'm going to check on Alex." Mulder stood quickly, not answering the doctor.

"I'll join you shortly, Fox."

"Walter, what's wrong with him? He purposely ignored me," the doctor huffed.

"After how you treated him, Sam, you're lucky he didn't deck you."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Sam was truly baffled -- this was the second person that rebuffed him over how he treated Mulder.

"Sam, you treated him as if he wasn't here, and then not telling him about our daughter. He's an intelligent man, but you treated him as if he were a child -- he's a thirty-eight years old for god-sake."

"I'm sorry, Walter, I wasn't aware that's how I've been treating him."

"Sam, you used to treat Sharon the same way, it drove her nuts."

"Walter, I'll make a point of watching myself in the future."

***

Mulder walked quietly into the small guest bedroom. Yori had been using it and still had all of his meager possessions scattered around. He sat on the bed next to his sleeping lover and grazed his fingers across the stubble on Krycek's cheek. Bending down he kissed the younger man's lips.

The agent took off his robe and crawled under the blankets, he spooned up against Krycek's back wrapping his naked body around the younger man's clothed one. He fell instantly asleep; his body was still exhausted.

Skinner walked into the room a half-hour later stared down at the two sleeping men -- his family. He leaned down and kissed Fox on the lips then rested a hand on his brother's hot forehead. Krycek moaned softly, but remained sleeping. He hoped the younger man would sleep through the night.

He walked out of the room and made sure that the apartment was locked up. Scully was spending the night in Agent Boutotte's guestroom, and Yori had accompanied the doctor home. The Russian would be staying with him until he could arrange for his daughter's security.

Skinner set his alarm clock for five o'clock; he wanted to get into work early. He had many arrangements to make and a pile of paperwork to get through.

***

Hoover Building  
Washington D.C.  
Monday, January 18  
8:20 a.m.

It was deathly quiet in the lobby of the Hoover building, a person could have heard a pin drop over the stunned silence. Only the soft clicking of high-heeled shoes on the polished marble floor could be heard. All eyes followed the tall, trim, immaculately dressed young woman. She showed her badge to the startled guard and stepped through the metal detector.

The woman rode the elevator up, waiting patiently as it stopped to pick up other passengers along the way. She smiled softly at each man that got on . . . they were all too surprised to speak. The woman left the elevator, followed by all the men that were on it. She wove her way through the bullpen, picking up many more agents along the way.

She stepped into the outer office of Assistant Director Walter Skinner; placing her handbag on the desk she took off her coat and hung it up in the small closet. The woman then sat behind the desk, pulled opened the bottom desk drawer and deposited her small handbag inside. She proceeded to turn on the computer and shifted through the in-box, all the while being silently watched by a few dozen agents.

Walter Skinner's door opened and the A.D. stepped out. He took a step back upon seeing all the men milling around before his eyes came to rest on . . . "Kimberly?"

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 3  
Hope

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Hoover Building  
Washington D.C.  
Monday, January 18  
9:20 a.m.

"Good morning, sir." Kimberly smiled up at Skinner.

"Agents! Don't you have work to do?" Skinner barked at the men who had followed her. They quickly departed, leaving the A.D. alone with his secretary.

Skinner held his door open looking expectantly at Kimberly. "I think we should talk, don't you?"

She rose from her desk and walked past the A.D. into his office and sat on the sofa. Skinner closed the door and stood staring down at her, he didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations, sir. I've heard that you and Agent Mulder are going to have a baby," she replied happily.

Skinner sat next to her on the sofa, turning sideways to face her. "Thank you, Kimberly. It really is good to see you again . . . but how? I thought you had died. I've been placing flowers on your grave."

"I'm sorry about that, sir. My boyfriend thought I should go into hiding. After most the women had died and the government started rounding up the few survivors, Tony faked my death and has been hiding me ever since. However, now that the government has allowed all the women to return to their families, I decided it was a good time to come out of hiding." Kim looked nervously at him.

"You're an abductee?"

"Yes . . . I've often thought about talking to agent Mulder about my abduction experiences. However, I decided it would be better if I kept it to myself."

"It's good to have you back, Kimberly," Skinner said, hugging her briefly.

"It's good to be back, sir," she murmured, returning his hug.

***

Viva Towers  
Monday, January 18  
9:30 a.m.

Krycek sat on the sofa gently massaging his lover's back. Mulder was soundly asleep with his head resting on the younger man's lap. The agent had cured Krycek of his withdrawal symptoms a couple of hours ago and had instantly fallen into an exhausted sleep.

"Here you go, Alexei." Yori handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Yori. So, fill me in, what's been going on in my absence?" Alex sipped the coffee with one hand while his other combed through Mulder's silky hair.

"Mulder and Skinner's baby is going to be a female. Walter is trying to arrange for her protection this morning."

"Really, how is that possible? Has a cure for the virus been discovered?"

"No cure has been found. That smug doctor thinks it has to do with Mulder's mutation."

Krycek glanced down at his lover's sleeping face with concern. He knew the danger to Mulder's freedom if it came out that his genetic makeup was responsible for a surviving female.

"Don't worry, Walter is working on a way to protect Mulder, too."

Mulder shifted in his lap, nestling his face in closer to the younger man's groin. Krycek felt himself hardening with arousal and hoped Fox wasn't going to be sleeping too much longer. He felt guilty over the fight they had after he woke up and Mulder refused to get him any heroin.

Afterwards, Mulder had cured his withdrawal symptoms, but he still had a powerful craving for the drug.

Dana Scully walked into the apartment; she had spent the night at Agent Boutotte's sleeping in his guestroom. "Alex, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dana, thanks to Fox."

"You mean Mulder really does have the ability to heal?" She asked excitedly, looking down affectionately at her sleeping partner. He was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around Krycek's waist and his face buried in the younger man's crotch. Mulder had on a full-length forest green robe, which was partially open, displaying one of his long legs.

"Yeah, he really does," Krycek answered.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Two hours, he should be waking up soon . . . I hope," Krycek hissed, feeling Mulder nestling closer, he was becoming unbearably hard.

"Dana, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Yori asked.

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble." Scully sat in a chair across from Alex, smiling softly at his obvious discomfort.

"I'm going to the procreation clinic with Phil after he gets home from work," Scully stated. She was starting to think of the baby girl as hers. After all, they had used her ova in Hope's conception.

Krycek looked at her with concern, after reading her thoughts. He knew it had been her suggestion that Mulder used her ovum. Walter wasn't going to appreciate her interference even now that they seemed to have made peace.

"Dana, how do you feel knowing that Fox and Walter's baby shares some of your genes? Are you going to be able to let her go when you return to your brothers and nephews in Canada?" He already knew by the tone of her voice that she had changed her mind, but wanted to get it out in the open.

"I don't know, Alex. I wanted Mulder to use my ovum, I thought that I'd be able to separate myself from the baby. I even promised Skinner that it was their baby, and I would relinquish all my paternal rights. However, I didn't know at the time it was going to be a girl," Scully murmured sadly.

"Dana, you can't do this to Walter, having this child is one of the most important things in his life." Krycek knew exactly how Walter would feel. He, also, wanted a child with Fox, and he wouldn't want any outside interference in their lives.

"I'm her mother . . . she's going to need me in her life."

"Maybe you can work something out with Walter. He might listen if he thought it was in the best interest of his daughter," Krycek murmured, not for one minute believing what he just said.

"But she's my daughter, too. I should get a say in her life."

Mulder stirred then slowly turned his head, looking up into Krycek's beautiful concerned face. "Have I been out long?" he murmured softly.

"No, only about two an a half hours. Dana, if you'll excuse us." Krycek eased Mulder off his lap and stood up. Pulling the agent to his feet, he dragged him toward the guestroom.

Scully watched them leave with mild amusement and a little jealousy. She had finally gotten use to seeing Mulder romantically involved with a man, but she was unable to control the little pangs of jealousy over seeing him with anyone.

Krycek slammed the bedroom door behind them. He pushed Mulder up against the wall, kissing him passionately as his fingers fumbled to undress the agent.

"I take it you missed me?" Mulder murmured into Krycek's mouth.

"Oh yeah . . . I'm going to fuck you senseless to prove how much."

"Mm, promise?" Mulder locked his arms around Krycek's neck, bringing their lips back together. He opened his mouth to allow the younger man's tongue to enter and sucked on it, rubbing their groins together.

Krycek succeeded in undoing Mulder's robe, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. He could barely get his hands between their closely pressed bodies. Mulder chuckled into his mouth, knowing he was driving the younger man insane.

Krycek broke away and stepped back far enough so he could tear the clothing off his own body. Mulder leaned against the wall watching him, licking his lush lips.

"Alex, I know you blame me for Slava's men abducting you. I want to make it up to you . . . tell me what I can do to gain your forgiveness."

Krycek dropped the last item of clothing on the floor and looked up at Mulder. He heard the sadness in his lover's voice. He felt guilty about this morning -- in his desperate need for a fix, he had blamed his lover for being responsible for his abduction.

"Fox, you weren't responsible . . . I didn't mean what I said earlier . . . I was out of my head." He walked up to the agent and hugged him tightly. "I had absolutely no right to say those things to you. It's me that needs your forgiveness . . . I'm so sorry, Fox." Krycek wept against the agent's shoulder, knowing what an ass he had been to hurt his lover that way. Mulder always took the blame for everything, regardless of whether he deserved it or not -- most times he didn't.

"Alex, it's okay . . . I . . . damn . . . " Mulder pulled back and kissed the younger man hard, tasting the salty tears that had leaked down onto his lips. He didn't let up until Alex was clinging to him and returning the kiss. They finally broke apart breathlessly and stumbled over to the bed.

"Alex, you mentioned something about fucking me senseless."

"Oh . . . right." Krycek concentrated on the lube in the upstairs bedroom -- he snickered, thinking of the look that would be on Scully's pretty face when it went floating by. He didn't feel the normal tingle associated with using his powers, looking down he realized he still wearing the metal power-dampening cuff.

"Alex, what?" Mulder looked up at him lacing his fingers around the younger man's neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Krycek pulled back and spit into his hand using that to lubricate his lover and then himself. He positioned Mulder's shins on his shoulders and slowly eased his cock into the agent's tight anus.

Mulder pushed up forcing Krycek's cock all the way in, a shiver of pleasure shot through his body as the bulbous tip hit his prostate. "Oh, God!" He tightened his ankles around the younger man's neck.

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's legs, waiting for the trembling of the older man's body to die down. He felt the throbbing and contracting muscles around his cock holding him in place deep inside that tight, hot tunnel. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of being within this beautiful body.

Krycek looked down at Mulder through half-lidded eyes his thick, long lashes masking the look of pure lust he shot at the agent. Mulder met his stare and let the love he felt for the younger man show through his bright hazel eyes. "God, Fox, I love you so much."

"Alex . . . prove it. Make me feel it," Mulder begged, wiggling his hips and getting the desired moan from Krycek.

Krycek started moving in and out of Mulder's body, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Mulder pushed back matching each thrust. The younger man reached down and grabbed the agent's hard pulsating cock and started to jerk him off with each hard inward thrust. Mulder kept urging him to go harder and faster. A blinding flash of color flared in front of Krycek's eyes as his orgasm hit unexpectedly soon and hard. He must have lost consciousness, for when he came back to himself, he was lying across his lover's body and Mulder's still hard cock was pressed between them. "Christ . . . "

When he regained his breath Krycek withdrew his soft organ and slithered down Mulder's body, he took the agent's thick cock into his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue around the moist head, licking off the pre-cum glistening on the tip. He stroked a finger down its length feeling the hard surface and the large vein, taking it into his mouth he explored the surface with his tongue. He raked his teeth over him and relaxed his throat muscles, taking Mulder in all the way. He felt the throbbing organ deep in his throat and the agent's hands on his head, holding him in place.

"Oh, Christ . . . I can't . . . I'm going to . . . " Mulder felt himself explode into the younger man's mouth and Krycek quickly swallowed, loving the taste of his lover's come. He reluctantly allowed the agent's soft cock to slip from between his lips.

"So, was it good for you, lover?" Krycek murmured huskily as he crawled up, pulling the agent's languished body into his arms.

"Oh, damn, Alex . . . you're always good for me." Mulder kissed him softly on the lips then rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations, Yori mentioned you're going to have a baby girl." Alex felt Mulder's body stiffen. "You're not happy about it?"

"Alex . . . it scares me to death. I could have handled having a baby boy . . . but a baby girl . . . I . . . she . . . " Mulder hated to admit that even after twenty-five years, he was still traumatized over losing his little sister -- even though it wasn't his fault. The mere thought of another little girl being in his care . . . frightened the hell out of him.

"Fox, Walter will be there with you and so will I . . . you won't be raising her by yourself," Krycek soothed.

"Thanks, Alex. I know my fear is unreasonable . . . but I can't help it," Mulder sighed, snuggling closer into the younger man's comforting embrace.

"Fox?"

"Yeah, Alex, what?"

"Do you happen to have your lock-picking tools here? I could use help getting this damn ankle cuff off."

Mulder looked down at Krycek's ankle he hadn't noticed the cuff until now. "Yeah, I do, but don't tell Walter I still have them, he never approved of my breaking into different government properties. Don't worry, I'll have that thing off you in no time. Its one of those power-dampening devices the consortium invented isn't it?"

"Thanks. Yeah, it is, that's why I couldn't free myself."

***

Embassy Condominiums  
Monday, January 18  
4:30 p.m.

Doctor Kyle Pendrell took special care with his appearance today, turning around to view himself from all angles in the full-length mirror. He had just turned thirty-three, but still looked like he was in his early twenties. The young doctor adjusted his tie under his suit coat, wanting to look his best -- this was going to be the first time he would meet Fox Mulder.

He had had a secret crush on the agent ever since seeing his beautiful face on television. Kyle ran a comb through his thick, wavy, red hair one last time before heading out of his bathroom. Frohike was waiting for him in the living room. The Russian arrived at the clinic at 1:00 p.m. he was with Doctors Harris and Jackson, leaving the little man to baby sit him.

"I'm ready, Frohike, let's go," Kyle said, getting his heavy coat from the closet.

"You know, Kyle, I'm Mulder's best friend. If you're nice to me . . . I could put in a good word for you," Frohike leered.

"Frohike, do I look stupid to you?"

"No, just naïve . . . so I take it that's a no?"

"That's definitely a no, but do you think you could still put in a good word for me?" he inquired as they headed out the door.

"Kyle, I hate to tell you this . . . but Mulder is way out of your league. Besides, he's already living with two lovers and I think they wouldn't be too happy if you so much as looked at him." They stepped on the elevator heading down to the parking garage.

Frohike wanted to be at the clinic before nightfall; he didn't want to chance meeting up with any ghouls. The military was going to release the anti-ghoul virus in D.C. later tonight, so it shouldn't be much longer before there was nightlife in the city, again.

"Doc, I hope they stocked the vending machines. If I'm going to spend another night at the clinic . . . I don't want to do it again without any food," the little man grumbled.

"Sorry, Frohike, I should have told you to bring something yesterday. The machines usually run out of food by Sunday, but we shouldn't have to worry tonight, they're kept stocked during the week."

"That's okay, kid, it wasn't your fault." Frohike climbed into the passenger side of the doctor's Mercedes. Kyle started the engine and pulled out into the busy rush hour traffic.

When they turned on the block in front of the clinic they were surprised to see all of the news vans parked in front -- scores of reporters waited around on the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing me anymore, doc."

"They know about Hope?" Kyle felt his heart leap into his throat.

"I would say that is a very big yes," the little man answered.

Kyle parked in his reserved parking space, and he and Frohike pushed their way through the reporters, attempting to get in the side entrance. Two FBI agents guarding the door requested to see their identifications. The agent checked it against the list of names of people allowed in. "Okay, Dr. Pendrell and . . . Mr. Frohike, you're on the list you may go in."

"How long have the reporters been here?" Kyle asked the agent.

"Two hours, didn't you see the news? The baby is the top story on all of the major networks," Agent Sullivan informed him. "But, don't worry, they'll all clear out of here in a half-hour, even reporters won't chance being out after dark."

They entered the building and walked down the hallway, coming upon an anxious Assistant Director of the FBI, talking on his cell-phone. "Alex, are you sure you're feeling well enough to bring Fox here? No . . . I'd rather you keep him away until all of the reporters have left . . . yeah . . . those are my thoughts exactly. See you in an hour. Oh, Alex, call me when you pull up in front. Okay . . . bye."

"Hi, Walter, how's Mulder and Alex doing?"

"They're fine, Melvin."

"Walter Skinner, this is Doctor Kyle Pendrell."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. Dr. Harris has talked about you a lot," the young doctor said, while shaking the A.D.'s hand. Skinner thought there was something familiar about the young man. "Well, I better get down to the lab." The doctor made his way down the hallway and entered the lab where Hope was.

"Walter, how did the reporters find out about Hope?" Frohike asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Skinner turned and faced his small friend. "It was during my securing her safety. One of my contacts suggested the best way to protect her would be out in the open."

"You told them?" Frohike gasped.

"Don't worry, Frohike. No one is going to touch her. I've taken all of the appropriate measures -- she'll be safe," the A.D. stated with confidence.

"I hope you are right. What about Mulder?" Frohike asked, then felt a chill race up his spine from the look of uncertainty in Skinner's eyes.

"Fox will have to go in for some tests, it was part of the deal for keeping Hope safe. Of course, Alex or I will accompany him to any of the tests. Fox won't be locked up like the women were at Northridge," Skinner stated, but he felt uncomfortable, he didn't like having to use Fox in the deal for their daughter's safety.

"You haven't told him yet, have you, Walter?"

"No . . . I plan to when we get home tonight."

Dana Scully and Agent Phil Boutotte came around the corner. They had just finished getting the tour of the facility from Dr. Louis Jackson.

"Thank you, Lou. I found this all very fascinating," Scully said, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, Dana. Come back anytime, it was a pleasure meeting you." Dr. Jackson left them standing next to Walter Skinner as he rushed off, his shift was over and he wanted to get home before dark.

"Sir, I'm going to take Dana back to Viva Towers before it gets dark," Boutotte informed the A.D.

"Walter, I need to talk to you in private when you get back tonight," Scully informed him. "I'll be over at Phil's, can you call me when you get home?"

"Sure, Dana, what's it about?"

"My daughter," she replied simply. "Phil, we better get going." Scully walked down the hallway toward the exit and Boutotte glanced back at the A.D. before following her.

Skinner was too shocked to reply he stood with his mouth agape watching her leave.

***

"She promised . . . that bitch! I can't believe she's doing this to me. Goddamnit! How could I've been so fucking stupid?" Frohike sat in the coffee lounge watching an extremely angry A.D. rant and rave, his shouting could be heard throughout the clinic.

Mulder and Krycek hurried into the room. Krycek had done as Skinner requested and tried to contact him when he pulled up in front of the center. However, his older brother was so enraged, he hadn't heard him.

"Walter, what's wrong?" Mulder asked with genuine concern.

"That . . . that fucking ex-partner of yours, she wants to take my daughter from me. Fox, she wants our baby girl."

"Walter, I can't believe that Scully would do anything like that. Maybe, you misunderstood her. What exactly did she say?"

"She said . . . she needed to talk to me about *HER* daughter! Not my daughter, but *HER* daughter," Skinner hissed. He never should have allowed Fox to talk him into using that woman's ovum -- he knew how selfish and self-righteous she could be.

"Walter, I'm sure she only wants to be part of Hope's life. Is there anything wrong with that? Hope is going to need the guidance of a woman in her life." Mulder felt it made perfect sense for Scully to handle the mother part for their daughter. The agent knew he had made a mistake when he saw look of furious anger that crossed his lover's face, his warm brown eyes turned cold -- chilling him to the bone.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Fox? You never wanted to have this child! It would be an easy way out to allow that woman to take her from me. You never really loved me . . . did you? You were just using me for sex and protection . . . you really want to be with Scully . . . don't you!" Skinner snarled loudly, getting right in his lover's face.

Mulder was outraged that his lover would say those things to him so he smacked Skinner hard across the face. The room fell into a shocked silence. Skinner stood frozen in place with the red impression of Mulder's handprint burning on his cheek.

"Don't you ever . . . *fucking* ever say that to me again, Walter Sergei Skinner! Don't you *fucking* ever question my love for you! I love you so much it hurts! I have never loved Scully . . . how can you even think that?" Mulder's eyes misted over and his bottom lip quivered.

Skinner reached out and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Oh, Fox, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm just so scared of losing Hope . . . I wasn't thinking clearly." Skinner sobbed holding him tight.

"Walter, I forgive you. I'll talk to Scully and try to convince her not to interfere in our daughter's life . . . if that is what you want?" Mulder rested his forehead on Skinner's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist.

"Yes, that's what I want, Fox. I want us to be a family you, me, Hope, . . . and Alex." Skinner stared over at Krycek who was leaning up against the closed door to the break room. The younger man smiled warmly at him for accepting him as part of their family.

"You know, Walter . . . Scully never listens to me. I don't know how much good it will do for me to talk to her."

"Fox, as long as I know that you're on my side in regards to our daughter . . . I really don't give a damn if Scully listens to you." Skinner kissed him.

Mulder pulled back and touched the angry red mark he had caused on his lover's cheek. "Sorry, Walter. I never should have hit you." The agent placed his hand over the mark. Skinner felt a tingle on his cheek, when Mulder removed his hand the mark was gone.

"Fox, you know that is really going to come in handy when Hope falls down and scrapes her knees. It's much more affective than kissing it better," Krycek quipped, happy to see tranquility restored in their lives.

"Yeah, Fox, Alex is right. We know who our little girl is going to be running to whenever she's injured," Skinner replied happily, although he was still deathly afraid of Scully taking Hope from him or insisting on being a major part of her life.

"C'mon, I want to see our daughter," Mulder requested.

"There's not much to see, yet," Skinner told him.

"I don't care . . . show me her anyway . . . Walter, please."

"Okay. Just don't be disappointed." Skinner took his hand and led them out of the room, down the hallway to a locked security door. He used the key that Sam Harris had given him to unlock the door. He put his hand on Mulder's back guiding him into the room.

Dr. Kyle Pendrell stood in front of the tall cylinder, wearing headphones and swaying to the music as he was recording the readings from the many monitors on the tank, he turned to face them when they entered, catching his breath at the sight of Fox Mulder.

He quickly removed the headphones. "Agent Mulder, I'm Doctor Kyle Pendrell." He held out his hand for the agent to shake. Mulder was shocked seeing him; he looked exactly like Danny Pendrell. Mulder looked him in the eyes and shook his hand, enjoying the look of euphoria that lit up the handsome young doctor's face.

"Doctor Pendrell, you wouldn't be any relation to Daniel Pendrell?" Mulder asked hesitantly.

"Danny was my twin brother . . . did you know him? He worked for the FBI before he was killed," Kyle said sadly, the loss of his twin still hurt him deeply.

"Yeah, Danny was a great agent and technician . . . he helped me on several cases."

"I'm happy to hear that . . . Danny was always dedicated to his work."

"Doctor Pendrell, how is the baby doing?" Mulder asked.

"Please call me Kyle. Hope is doing amazingly well, if you look closely, you can just make her out." Pendrell pointed to a small speck floating in to center of the tank, there was a small thin filament leading from the speck up to the top of the tank.

Mulder smiled as he made out the small blob like speck. "How long before she starts looking like a fetus?"

"Several weeks, yet. In two months she should be the size of your hand." The doctor explained, leaning in close until they were both standing head-to-head gazing into the tank.

Skinner and Krycek both cleared their throats behind them, noticing the way Mulder had looked at the doctor. They didn't like the thoughts going through the doctor's head either. Mulder glanced back at the stern looks he was receiving from both men.

"Thank you for your time, Kyle. I wish I could stay longer. I still have several questions. However, the natives are starting to get restless . . . I think I'd better take them home."

Kyle looked back, noticing the two other men for the first time. If looks could kill -- Frohike was right, it might not be wise to flirt with Mulder -- when they were around. "Agent Mulder, maybe you can come back some other time, I'd be happy to answer all of your questions."

"I'd like that, Kyle. Shall we go, gentlemen?" Mulder grabbed each of his lover's arms and dragged them toward the door.

When they were out in the hallway Skinner turned to Krycek. "Do you think we could make that doctor disappear?"

"Maybe we could take him for a long drive in the country."

"Be nice, guys . . . I happened to like him," Mulder advised them.

"That's the problem, Fox," Krycek grumbled.

"Hey, Kyle didn't talk down to me like Harris does."

"Kyle . . . was blatantly hitting on you," Skinner complained. "At least Sam is the consummate professional he doesn't hit on his patients."

"I'm not Kyle's patient, Walter. I can't believe both of you are jealous of him?"

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Frohike shouted, dashing down the hallway toward them. They stopped at the front entrance waiting for the little man.

"Can I catch a lift home from you guys? There's really no need for me to stay here now that word is out about Hope."

"Sure, Melvin. And thanks for watching out for my daughter's safety the last few days," Skinner told him.

"Anytime, Walter."

Krycek drove them to the barred up Lone Gunman headquarters. Skinner saw the little man safely to the door, waiting until Frohike locked and bolted the door behind him before returning to the car.

"Walter, are you going to call Dana when we get home?" Krycek asked.

"No, I think I'll wait until tomorrow . . . I don't want to deal with her until I can get control over my temper. Alex, is it wrong of me not to want to share my daughter with her?" He glanced over at his younger brother, then into the backseat where Mulder sat quietly listening to their conversation.

"No, I agree with you. She's your daughter, and Scully did promise you that she'd relinquish all of her parental rights. You shouldn't have to deal with her interference, she's not a part of our family."

Mulder held his tongue; he still felt it would be all right to have Scully in their lives. Nevertheless, he didn't want to hurt his lover's feelings, knowing how much this child meant to him.

When they arrived back at Viva Towers it was just after 8:00 p.m., the apartment was dark. Yori was still with Doctor Harris he was going to be moving into his new apartment tomorrow. Krycek had promised to help the Russian move while Mulder and Skinner were at work.

"Is anyone hungry? I thought I'd whip us up something to eat," Mulder asked, heading into the kitchen and turning on the lights.

There were steaks in the freezer. He pulled out three Texas T-bones, placing them on the counter. He opened the refrigerator and took out a container of sliced mushrooms and went into the pantry for a sweet onion and three large potatoes. Walter walked in and pulled a bottle of Merlot from his wine rack and grabbed three wineglasses.

Mulder washed the potatoes with a stiff brush then put them into the microwave. He then proceeded to cut up the onion into thick strips. Taking out a sauté pan, he put in a little butter and some olive oil, after it was heated, he threw in the mushrooms and onions sautéed them. They would be used on top of their steaks.

Krycek walked into the kitchen. After checking to see what Mulder was cooking, he went into the refrigerator and pulled out a head of lettuce, carrots, and a couple of tomatoes. He started throwing together a salad for them, making a vinaigrette dressing for it.

Skinner poured them each a glass of wine, handing Krycek a glass as he placed the salad on the dining room table. Skinner had set the table; they walked back into the kitchen to watch Mulder grill the steaks.

Mulder accepted the glass of wine from Skinner, sipping it as he waited for the potatoes to be done before he started the steaks grilling. He used the tongs to take the hot baked potatoes out of the microwave, putting one each of the three plates he had on the counter.

"Fox, shouldn't the steaks be unfrozen before you grill them?" Skinner asked as Mulder placed the still mostly frozen steaks on the hot stovetop grill.

"No, actually they grill better if they're still frozen -- it seals in the juices."

Alex got the butter and sour cream out of the refrigerator for the potatoes and took it out to the table. There was an unspoken symmetry in their movements, each taking on the responsibility for the other's comfort. Mulder watched the way his lovers moved around one another; there was a relaxation between them that wasn't there before.

They sat to eat. Skinner sat silently contemplating his life, he knew what he wanted was forever out of his reach. He decided to make the best of the current situation. "So, Alex, have you thought about what you're planning on doing now that you're back in the U.S.?"

"I thought I might try to get a job in the FBI again --hopefully as Fox's partner. Although, I was mainly there as a spy the first time, I did pass all the courses at Quantico." Krycek speared a piece of meat with his fork, popping it in his mouth.

Mulder looked at him with interest. "Alex, I didn't know you were thinking about rejoining. If it's only for my sake . . . don't . . . I can take care of myself."

"No . . . it's not, Fox. I liked working there . . . if they will rehire me, I'd like to start where I left off."

"I think it is an excellent idea. Fox, it would put my mind at ease, knowing that Alex was in the field with you," Skinner replied. "Alex, I'll talk to the Director . . . I think we can work something out."

"Thanks, Walter."

"Fox . . . I was able to secure our daughter's freedom. She'll remain with us. When she's older she'll have to go in for some tests, but will never have to stay overnight, she'll only be there a few hours at a time." Skinner looked at his lover; he wasn't sure how he was going to react to what he had to tell him next.

Mulder read the look in his lover's warm, brown eyes, he knew Skinner had some bad news that he was nervous about conveying. "I take it that I'm going to have to go in for tests, too?" he asked hoping to break the ice that had left the older man hesitating.

"Yeah, it was the only bargain the government would accept. They did promise that it wouldn't be for more than a few days at a time, and either Alex or myself will be allowed to be with you at all times," Skinner sighed. "I'm sorry, Fox. It was the best I could do."

"Walter, I've been expecting it . . . I'm only happy that I won't be locked up at Northridge. I can tolerate a few days at a time, especially if you or Alex are with me."

"Are you sure, Fox? I hated being forced into compromising your freedom even if it is only for a few days."

"Walter, I'm sure. The most important thing is that Hope will remain free, you made the right choice . . . don't beat yourself up over it."

"Fox is right . . . the government allowing my niece her freedom is a big victory. Walter, we'll be there to watch out for Fox. Did they say when the tests are to begin or how many times a year?" Krycek asked.

"They're going to wait until after Hope is born, they require a tissue and blood sample from her. They already are testing the samples Dr. Harris took from Fox and myself."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence each lost in their own thoughts. When they finished, Skinner and Krycek collected the dishes, while Mulder went to veg out in front of the television. The agent made a brief trip into the kitchen to get a beer, pausing in the doorway to watch his lovers having a silent conversation. They stopped abruptly when they saw him and twin guilty looks crossed their faces.

"Don't worry, I won't ask . . . I'm curious, but I won't pry." Mulder grabbed his beer and left the kitchen.

*How about we start searching this weekend, Alex. I'll get Frohike to keep Fox busy.*

*Sounds like a plan to me.*

They each grabbed a beer on the way out of the kitchen and joined Mulder on the sofa. After about an hour of watching television Mulder stood up and stretched, he reached a hand out for Skinner. "C'mon, Walter, I still feel guilty about hitting you, and I want to make it up to you," he grinned.

"Oh, really, what do you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd run a hot bath for you then give you a massage afterwards."

"Are you planning on joining me in the bathtub?"

"Oh yeah," Mulder answered as they made their way upstairs.

Krycek sat there staring after them, wondering if this was what Fox had in mind about sharing. He had him last night, and Walter gets him this night, or if it would be just who the agent felt like sleeping with. Krycek sighed and turned off the television he headed off to bed.

He was feeling miserable, he was starting to have cravings for heroin. Krycek as no longer suffering any withdrawal pains, but he wanted that feeling the drug gave him. He shrugged out of his clothing and climbed into bed, wondering if he'd be able to control his cravings.

***

Mulder ran the soapy sponge over the A.D.'s broad, hairy chest as he sat straddling the older man's legs. Their groins were pressed together, and Skinner felt Mulder's firm ass resting on his thighs. The bald man lazily stroked both his hands down the agent's back, feeling the curve of his spine and the smooth globes of his buttocks. Skinner curved both hands into his lover's cleft and trailed his fingers down to the tight puckered opening.

"You know you're driving me crazy, don't you, Fox?" he stated as he played with his lover's opening, nudging his two index fingers in.

"Fuck! Look who's talking!" Mulder gasped. Bending forward, he claimed Skinner's mouth, licking and nibbling his lips. He latched onto to the older man's mouth, exploring him with his tongue, tracing over his teeth before delving in deeper. He purred excitedly into his lover's hot mouth as the older man pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching him.

Mulder traced his fingers over Skinner's head and around his ears, never ending the kiss. Water splashed onto the floor when the older man's fingers raked across the younger man's prostate, causing him to buck and break the kiss.

"Oh, god!" Mulder cried out, arching back he reached his hand down between their bodies and grabbed his lover's stiff erection, stroking Skinner until he was moaning and painfully hard.

"Fox, I need . . . I need to be in you now!" He growled, wiggling beneath Mulder.

Mulder scooted up, spilling more water out of the tub. Skinner grabbed the agent's slick hips and helped lower him down onto his thick cock. Mulder gasped as the large mushroom shaped head pushed into him, feeling as it travel deeper and deeper into his body until he sat flush up against the older man's heavy sacs.

Mulder leaned his head forward resting it on the larger man's shoulder for a minute, then raised it to seek his lover's lips for another deep kiss. He had a warm contented feeling in the pit of his stomach when the A.D.'s hands stroked his back and caressed his ass.

"Our neighbors are going to start complaining about all of the water that's leaking through the floor," Mulder groused, leaning back he raised himself up, then sinking back down hard onto Skinner's erection sloshing more water out of the tub.

"Let them complain, we can always move. Besides, it's Tom Colton's apartment below ours," Skinner sighed. Feeling himself sheathed in Mulder's hot body.

"No, actually, it's our guest bathroom and laundry below us," Mulder smirked at his lover. Raising up and sinking back down on his cock.

"Fox, just shut up and fuck me," Skinner growled, grabbing the agent's slim hips, helping him to slide up and down on his cock.

"Walter . . . I'd . . . really . . . love . . . to . . . fuck . . . you!" Mulder groaned as Skinner shifted underneath him, pushing his large organ against his prostate.

"Fox . . . " Skinner groaned as the agent's muscle clenched down on his cock. He felt Mulder's orgasm shoot out of him spurting over his stomach and chest. The muscles tightened around his cock, causing him to go over the edge, spilling his seed into his lover's writhing body.

Mulder slumped against his chest; it took them each several minutes to recover. "Fox, I want you to make love to me. I would love to feel your cock inside my body," Skinner confessed reluctantly with fear and trepidation. Deep down he was still finding it hard to give up that type of control to his lover.

"Walter, are you sure? Have you ever had anyone make love to you that way before?"

"If you're asking has anyone ever fucked me before, the answer is no. I've always been on top, but with you . . . I want us to be equals in our relationship," he replied trying to sound like he meant it, he really wanted to have Mulder as he equal.

"You're a virgin? I would never have guessed," Mulder laughed.

Skinner reached around and pinched him hard on the butt.

"Ouch!"

"Don't joke . . . us virgins are very sensitive. We expect to be treated with the utmost respect," Skinner quipped.

Okay, I promise to respect you in the morning. Don't worry, Walter, you're in good hands . . . I've had two of the best teachers." Mulder smiled seductively leaning back on Skinner thighs.

"C'mon, get your ass off me, let's go rinse off in the shower. Then you can give me that massage you promised . . . and I expect it to be a total body massage."

***

The pleasant odor of sandalwood hung in the air as Mulder poured a little more of the fragrant oil on Skinner's legs. He massaged and kneaded the older man's shins, working his way up each muscular leg. Skinner lay on his stomach sighing contentedly as the skilled fingers worked all of the tension from his body. His shoulders, arms, and chest had already met the younger man's skillful ministrations.

Skinner felt his lover work his way up to his thighs. Mulder pushed his legs further apart, stroking his thumbs up into the cleft. The agent poured a generous amount of the oil down his crack and over his firm buttocks, massaging the oil in, he then tentatively slipped one finger in the older man's tight anus. He pulled it back out and reached up grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed.

"Walter, raise your hips." When Skinner complied, he slipped the pillow under his stomach then knelt back down between his lover's thighs and lovingly proceeded to stretch him. Skinner pushed back against the agent's long, slender fingers, moaning in appreciation.

Mulder removed his fingers, replacing them with the head of his large cock and gently eased his way into the older man's incredibly tight body. The A.D. gasped at the initial pain of being penetrated, but it turned to quickly pleasure as his lover's cock eased its way deep inside of him, nudging against his prostate.

Mulder rested, allowing the older man's muscles to relax around him before he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. He was determined to make Walter feel as much pleasure from this experience as he did. He reached under his lover's body and griped the larger man's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Christ, Fox . . . that feels so fucking good," Skinner groaned. Each time Mulder pulled out then pushed back in, he intentionally brushed against his lover's prostate gland, angling his thrust to make sure he didn't miss it. Skinner cried out, and Mulder knew that he had scored a direct hit on his lover's gland.

Skinner literally saw stars as he shot his come over Mulder's stroking hand, his muscles tightening around the agent's cock, bringing him off as well. Mulder pulled out and crawled up to his lover who had turned over on his back. The agent collapsed in his arms, lying across the larger man's chest.

The A.D. wrapped his strong arms around his lover's lithe body, cradling him in his embrace. He nestled his chin on the agent's shoulder and put his nose against the side of Mulder's head breathing in the clean scent of his freshly washed hair.

"Walter, thanks . . . that was incredible."

"You're telling me? Fox, I love you . . . I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"Walter, I love you, too. There's no need to apologize. I should have considered your feelings. It wasn't right for me not to have." Mulder ran his hand through the sticky come on Skinner's belly.

***

Across town, Frohike sat on ratty, old recliner with rusty orange plaid fabric. He was in front of a television set that was off and there was a sated smile on his scruffy face. Langly walked up behind him, staring down at the little man, who had his pants undone and his hand resting inside the fabric, with was an obvious wet spot staining the front of the pants.

"Didn't you tell me that you promised Skinner you weren't going to spy on them anymore!" Langly huffed with a look of disgust on his face, knowing exactly what the little man had been up to.

"I can't help myself . . . this is better than phone sex. I think I'm addicted," Frohike shrugged his shoulders, smirking up at him.

"Well, you better not let Skinner catch you at it," Langly sternly advised on his way out of the room.

***

Viva Tower  
Tuesday, January, 19th  
5:00 a.m.

Mulder pried Skinner's arms from around his waist, he wanted to sneak out and talk to Scully while his lover was still sleeping. He didn't want the older man with him when he did; he couldn't handle another confrontation like last night.

He gently eased away from the sleeping man's body. Quietly walking over to their dresser, he took out a pair of socks and boxer shorts then crept to the closet, grabbing his suit, tie, and a shirt before hurrying into the bathroom to change. He brushed his teeth, shaved, and used a washcloth to clean the dried semen from his body, forgoing the shower for fear that it would wake his lover up.

He came out of the bathroom, checking to make sure Skinner was still asleep. He picked up his shoes and headed for the door.

"Tell Scully we're not going to share our daughter with her. Hope is ours," Skinner grumbled huskily from the bed.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you left my arms, you know I hate sleeping without you."

Mulder walked back over to the bed; leaning down he kissed Skinner on the cheek. "Sorry, I thought it better that I talked to Scully alone. I should be back in time for breakfast then you can drive us to work."

"Promise?" Skinner sat up and pushed off the covers. "I'll make your favorite breakfast . . . so don't be long."

"I won't be . . . thanks, Walter."

Mulder stepped out of the apartment and walked next door, knocking on the door. Agent Boutotte opened it immediately, already dressed for work. "Good morning, Mulder," the older man replied cheerfully.

"Morning, Phil, can I talk to Scully?"

"Dana's still sleeping."

"I need to talk to her . . . do you mind if I wake her up?" Mulder had no idea why he was asking Agent Boutotte for permission to wake Scully, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"Mulder, she didn't get to bed until very late. She was expecting the A.D. to call her."

"Phil, it was probably a good thing that he didn't, I've never seen him so angry before. I think it would be better if they stayed out of one another's way until I can find a solution they both can live with."

"Do you think that's possible? They are both extremely strong willed people."

"Mulder, why are you here?" Scully asked, standing in the doorway to the living room. She was wearing a robe over her pajamas, and her hair was still tousled from sleep.

"Scully, I wanted to talk to you about Hope."

"Mulder, I wanted to talk to Skinner last night . . . why didn't he call?"

"Scully, do you have any idea what Hope means to him? How many years he's wanted to have a child?"

"Mulder, what about me? I've wanted to have a child, too. How can you expect me to give her up?"

"Why did you want us to use your ova if you weren't willing to give the child up? Dana, you knew it would be Skinner's and my baby."

"Mulder, I'm sorry . . . I thought it would be so easy to let go, but when I found out that it was a girl. Damn, Hope's my daughter . . . she's going to need me in her life!" Scully sank angrily onto the sofa. Mulder knelt down on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Scully, I would like you to be a part of Hope's life, but I can't go against Skinner's wishes. He would never agree to have you overly involved. Can't we work out a compromise?"

"Like what, Mulder?"

"Maybe, I can convince to him to allow Hope to visit you during the summer."

"Not good enough, Mulder. Genetically I'm Hope's mother . . . I can and will sue for joint custody."

"Scully, please, don't do that to him." Mulder was near tears, realizing he wasn't going to be able to sway his ex-partner. He didn't want to lose her again, but he would stand by Skinner.

"Sorry, Mulder, he leaves me no choice."

"Scully, why do you want to talk to Walter? Do you expect him to step back and let you take our baby? What do you think he'll do? Issue you an invitation to move in with us and help raise her? It's not going to happen. Hope is ours and we're going to raise her. You've obviously made your decision. There's no point in continuing this conversation you don't want to discuss anything or come to a compromise, you want us to comply to your demands," Mulder complained angrily, his heart breaking.

Defeated, Mulder left and headed back to his apartment next door. Phil Boutotte closed the door after him.

"Damnit! I've lost him again! Why can't Mulder understand how much I need to be a part of my baby girl's life?" Scully was lost between anger and grief.

"Dana, Mulder does understand, but you can't expect him to choose sides between you and Walter Skinner. It's unfair to put him in that position." He sat next to her on the sofa.

She turned to him and buried her face against his chest, sobbing over her most recent loss.

***

When Mulder opened the door, he smelled the aroma of bacon frying coming from the kitchen. Skinner stood by the counter grating a potato into pancake batter in a large bowl. He was freshly showered and dressed in his suit pants and shirt. His suit coat and tie were draped over one of the tall, counter stools.

Mulder stared sadly at his lover; walking up behind him the agent wrapped his arm around the larger man's waist and rested his head on his broad shoulder.

"It's okay, Fox, I really didn't expect her to listen to you. We'll get through this . . . I'm only grateful that you're standing by me."

"Walter, I'll always stand by you . . . don't ever doubt that. I'm only sad that I've lost her again, sometime life really sucks."

"C'mon, sit down and have yourself a cup of coffee. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Walter."

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 4  
Homeowners

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Viva Tower  
Wednesday, January 20  
6:00 p.m.

"Walter, please just try not to lose your temper," Mulder pleaded. He was worried about the meeting between his lover and his friend that was going to take place in a few minutes.

There was a knock on the front door, which Krycek answered and showed in Dana Scully and Phil Boutotte. Agent Boutotte looked particularly ill at ease, he came to provide Dana Scully moral support but didn't want to end up on Skinner's bad side. He respected the A.D. and had to work for him, so he wanted to remain on friendly terms with the man.

"They're in the living room. Dana, don't push him too hard," Krycek warned, he was firmly on his half-brother's side on this issue. He led them into the living room. Skinner stood proudly with his back to the fireplace; he nodded coldly at Dana Scully, ignoring Agent Boutotte.

Mulder stepped forward. "Scully, would you like to sit down?"

"That's okay, Mulder, I'd prefer to stand." Scully returned Skinner's icy stare. "Shall we just get down to business," she asked.

Agent Boutotte went to stand over by Krycek, who was standing in the entrance to the living room. He didn't want to be in the direct line of fire. This confrontation was going to turn ugly, he'd be there for Scully afterwards, but there was no way he was getting in the middle of this argument.

"For once we agree let's get down to business. First, you are not getting custody of my daughter nor will I permit you to have a say in her life," Skinner stated harshly.

"She is my daughter . . . and I will settle for nothing less than joint custody!" Scully shot back angrily.

"Scully, no court is going to permit you joint custody. You willingly gave us permission to use your ova, knowing full well that the child would be ours."

"I'm permitted to change my mind! The court will see that I can provide a more stable home and a saner environment for her to grow up in," she countered.

"There is nothing unstable or insane about our home environment!" Skinner hissed at her.

"Ha! Mulder's personnel records speak for itself! He's not mentally competent to raise a child!" Scully countered, not realizing the effect her angry unthinking words would have on her ex-partner.

Mulder paled, he never expected his past to be used against him, and most of the information in his files was sealed. How could she -- why would she choose to hurt him this way?

"How dare you bring Mulder's past into this!" The fire in the fireplace blazed brightly and crackled to match the anger in the man standing in front of it.

"Scully, you have no right siting his records! All of the incidences you're referring to he was vindicated of . . . there is nothing in his files you can use against him!" Skinner was seething -- it was one thing to attack him, but to attack Fox . . . what was she thinking? Didn't she realize how much her words were going to hurt him?

"Scully, it was you who lied to Fox and told him I was dead. It really bugs you that we're lovers . . . that's the real issue, isn't it? If you can't have him, then no one else can. You've been trying to separate us since you found out about us, it wouldn't surprise me if this were all an elaborate scheme on your part! You really don't want to see him happy!" Skinner accused her loudly, stopping when Mulder caught his attention as he shakily sank into a chair, turning away from the people in the room. The agent's shoulders shook and his arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, he refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Scully noticed Mulder's distress. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to bring Mulder's history into to this, but you're wrong, his happiness is important to me. It's your fault that our friendship has been destroyed!" Scully said, wanting to go over and comfort her friend, but thought better of it as she saw Skinner's neck muscles tighten in anger. "Why can't you be reasonable? Hope's my daughter! Damn it . . . she shares my genes!"

"Don't make me laugh Scully, his happiness is not important to you? You're trying to tear apart the only real family he's ever had. You are the one who brought his past into this . . . YOU are the one who has destroyed your friendship. You didn't need any help from me to do it. You're selfish . . . you only wanted the baby now that you know it's a girl . . . you were willing to give up your rights to the baby if it was a boy. What do you think a judge would say if he found out about that?"

"What do you think the judge would say if he found out you used to work for the consortium?" Scully countered.

"You're bluffing!" Skinner snarled.

"Yeah, try me!" Scully hissed, storming out of the room.

Agent Boutotte followed her, not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

Krycek bolted out the door and into the hallway after them, he grabbed Scully's arms, spinning her around to face him. "Dana . . . if you ever . . . ever fucking hurt Fox that way again . . . I will make you disappear without a trace! Believe me, I can do it! And you'd better drop any thoughts of using Skinner's past against him!" he snarled angrily, close to losing the fragile hold he had on his temper.

Scully gulped, seeing the danger behind Krycek's stormy green eyes. "Alex, I'm sorry . . . I hadn't intended to say those things about Mulder. It was a mistake, I'll apologize to him later." She was feeling sick to her stomach over letting her anger control her words. She had unintentionally hurt the one man that had meant the most to her in her life.

"Dana . . . just stay away from him. I don't want you hurting him anymore. Walter is right -- you're jealous of Mulder's relationship with us." Krycek stormed back into the apartment slamming the door.

Scully's lower lip trembled and for the first time in years, she broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Agent Boutotte held her and guided her back into his apartment. "What have I done? Oh, Phil, how could I have said those things about Mulder?"

"Dana, I wish you hadn't . . . you know how much Mulder borrows guilt. However, what's done is done, you're going to have to apologize to him."

"You heard Alex, they're not going to let me anywhere near him."

"Try writing him a letter -- I'll see that he gets it."

"Thanks, Phil. I'll be flying back home Friday morning, I want to thank you for being here for me."

"No problem, Dana," he sighed.

Krycek walked back into the living room, he briefly watched Skinner as he was attempting to comfort Mulder. The older man knelt in front of their lover lightly caressing his face. "Fox, she's wrong, you'll make a wonderful father . . . don't let what that woman said discourage you."

"Walter, it wouldn't hurt so much if it weren't true . . . Scully knows me . . . I can't be trusted with the welfare of a child. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Krycek crossed the room in two strides; grabbing hold of Mulder's shoulders none too gently he pushed him up against the back of the chair. He held Mulder motionless as he leaned in angrily, getting into the agent's face. "You listen here, Fox William Mulder! Don't you fucking start on this guilt trip! You know perfectly well that you are good with children! Fuck, you even showed how much better you were with Matthew than me. Hope needs you in her life . . . I know you're frightened, but you won't be raising her alone . . . Walter will be there and so will I!"

Krycek's rough handling of Mulder when the agent clearly needed comforting startled Skinner. He was about to intervene, until he noticed the words were having a positive affect on the agent.

"I'm sorry, Alex, it just hurt so much having my past thrown in my face. I guess I got a little nervous." Mulder looked over at Skinner who was still kneeling by the chair. "Walter, forgive me . . . I'll be there for you and our daughter . . . I didn't mean what I said."

"Fox, there is nothing to forgive. Fuck, Scully took me by surprise, it never occurred to me she would try to use your past against us. Lucky for us, I've been in charge of your personnel file . . . there is nothing in it that will prove damaging."

"Walter, are you saying you've been covering up for me?"

"No . . . I just added my own evaluations to each of your case files. I found valid justification for all of your unorthodox methods of investigation. Besides your case closure rates tend to speak for themselves and you are a living legend after all," Skinner reminded him, throwing the latest magazine featuring an X-Files story into his lover's lap.

"This legend I could do without," Mulder groaned, looking at the cover; it was that Peacock family inbreeding case. The graphic artist had too graphically portrayed the deaths of Sheriff Taylor and his wife.

Krycek kissed Mulder softly on the lips. "C'mon, Fox, get washed up for dinner. I picked up some Chinese takeout when I was out earlier -- it just has to be reheated." He was happy to see another crisis in their short life together diverted.

Mulder visibly brightened. "What did you get?"

"Sesame chicken, egg rolls, shrimp with lobster sauce, pork fried rice, Szechuan beef . . . oh, and egg drop soup." Krycek grinned.

Skinner watched both men's happy faces, he liked Chinese food too, but he didn't share the same childlike enthusiasm for it that Fox and Alex did.

Skinner watched Mulder leave the room to wash up. Before Krycek could follow, he stopped him. "Alex, thank you."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for, if not to watch out for each other."

The front door buzzer sounded, ending their conversation, and Skinner went to answer it. The buildings new superintendent stood outside holding a large crate. "Mr. Skinner, this package was delivered for you earlier." Skinner took the wooden crate from the man -- it was four feet wide by six feet high and a foot deep. The return address was Krycek's apartment in St. Petersburg. He took it into the living room and grabbed a flat head screwdriver to pry it open with. Krycek had already gone into the kitchen to start heating up their dinner.

When Skinner got the lid open, he slid out the large painting that was tightly packed inside. The painting was of his mother that hung above the fireplace in the parlor of Krycek's St. Petersburg apartment. He read the note that was attached. [I thought you should have this. Alex.] Skinner felt himself get all choked up; his brother must have realized how much he had wanted the portrait.

Krycek walked into the room to ask his brother to set the table, but stopped when he saw the portrait. "I see it arrived."

Skinner, in a move uncharacteristic for him, walked over and affectionately hugged his younger brother. "Alex, thank you . . . I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You're welcome," the younger man murmured returning the embrace.

"We'll just have to find a house with a suitable fireplace to hang it above," Krycek replied looking at the exquisite portrait.

"Yeah, that's another feature we'll have to add to the list when we're out looking on Saturday." Skinner grinned.

They were keeping their house hunting as a surprise for Mulder. Since their lover had never come out and told them what he wanted in regards to living arrangements, they had decided for themselves. Neither man wanted Mulder to be commuting back and forth between them, and they agreed it would be better if Krycek was around to help protect Hope. Now they only had to agree on the suitable home for all of them.

***

Washington D.C.  
Thursday, January 21  
5:40 p.m.

Phil knocked on Walter Skinner's door it was yanked open by an angry Alex Krycek. "We're not interested in anything you or that woman has to say, so I suggest you just go back to your apartment," he hissed.

"I only wanted to deliver this to Mulder." Phil held out the letter Dana had written.

Krycek was about to close the door on Boutotte when Mulder's voice stopped him. "Phil, what do you want?"

"Mulder, Dana asked me to give this to you." Phil handed over the letter.

Mulder looked at the envelope briefly then tossed it into the wastebasket by the door. "Phil, tell Scully . . . too little, too late. I've forgiven her the unforgivable once, but never again. Oh and Phil, I don't hold you responsible, I'm sorry you find yourself in the middle of this," he said sincerely.

Krycek bit his lip, he wanted to tell the man to go to hell and take that she-devil with him. However, for Mulder's sake, he kept it to himself.

"Thanks, Mulder, I was hoping you wouldn't let this come between us," Phil murmured sadly as he head back to his apartment next door.

"Alex, it wasn't his fault, he's just being a gentleman." Mulder put his arms around his lover kissing him and leading him away from the door.

Boutotte entered his apartment. Scully was sitting on the sofa, and she stood when he came in. "Sorry, Dana, he wouldn't even read it. He just threw it in the wastebasket. I think you must have really hurt him. He said to tell you . . . to little, too late, he's forgiven you the unforgivable once, never again."

"Oh God, is there nothing I can do to get him to listen to me?"

"Dana, why don't you give it a rest for a while, try again in a few weeks. The hurt is still too close to the surface for him," Boutotte said, wrapping his arms around her small body.

***

Washington D.C.  
Friday, January 22  
8:20 a.m.

"Shit!" Mulder gasped as Walter Skinner quickly swerved his car around several more bleached white corpses. The anti-ghoul virus had acted as promised. In the seventy-two hours after its release, it had started killing the ghoul population in the cities and surrounding suburbs.

Every way the agent looked, he saw another body. There were already large dump trucks and men in decontamination suits collecting the dead bodies. The suits made Mulder nervous, but not for himself. "Walter, maybe we should have stayed home today."

"Don't worry, Fox, if there were anything life threatening from the virus we would know by now," Skinner argued, not taking his eyes off the road.

Mulder glanced over at him in disgust. "Walter, how can you still be so . . . clueless?"

"What?" He exclaimed exasperated, looking briefly at his disgruntled lover, who had his feet, propped up on the dashboard. "Fox, not everything is a conspiracy!"

"Humph, yeah right," Mulder scoffed, rolling his eyes as they swerved around several more corpses, eventually coming to a halt behind traffic backed up for several blocks.

After they'd spent forty minutes without moving an inch, Skinner sighed, "Maybe, you're right, we should have stayed home."

Mulder turned on the radio and the mayor's office was advising all people to stay home today. After thirty more minutes of not moving, Skinner had enough. "Screw this!" he snarled and did a U-turn heading back toward their apartment building.

Krycek was up and freshly showered, sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee, he glanced up at them when they entered. "Back so soon?"

"It looked like a war-zone out there, we didn't make it more than a few blocks from the apartment. I don't think we'll be going out today," Skinner told him helping himself to a steaming mug of coffee.

They lounged around the apartment most of the day. Skinner finally had the time to sit down and finish reading through his mother's journals. What he found made him sad . . . his mother was forced into leaving with Ivan Krycek. Ivan blackmailed her by threatening the safety of her family he was too powerful a man compared to Sergei. Aleksandra prayed daily that her son and daughter were safe and happy. It touched Skinner's heart that his mother had never forgotten about him over the years.

***

Moscow  
Friday, January 22  
9:00 a.m.

"I'm sorry, my Tsar, I was unable to retrieve your lover for you." Captain Mikhin apologized to the unmoving figure in the bed. He felt that the Tsar was able to hear him and would forgive him for his failure.

"I will try again . . . after enough time has passed that their guard is down." Mikhin promised, backing out of the extremely cold room.

***

Toronto  
Friday, January 22  
10:00 a.m.

Dana Scully handed her bags to her older brother. She turned and made her farewells to the two agents who had accompanied her home. There were two n'thrals waiting for the next flight that quickly stepped back as she passed them. It was discovered, much to the relief of the surviving women and their families, that the n'thrals were repulsed by the smell of the females.

There had been a fear that these sex-crazed mutants might pose a serious threat to the women. However, that fear was instantly squashed when any n'thral that had come in close contact to the women had become nauseated.

"Dana, how are you?" Charlie asked, putting her bags in the back seat.

"I'm fine, Charlie."

"You don't look fine. Dana, has Walter Skinner agreed to joint custody yet?"

"No! The bastard won't even consider it! I filed papers with a lawyer. I have to go back when he schedules a hearing date with the court. He doesn't think there should be a problem with my getting joint custody of Hope, with her sharing my genes it would be easy to prove that I'm her mother." Dana stared sadly out the car window.

"Dana, what's really bothering you? This isn't only about Hope."

"Charlie, I . . . it's Mulder, we were getting along so well lately. But now . . . I think I've lost him for good, he was unwilling to stand up to Skinner, although he knew I was right. Then I said something awful about him." She pulled her wool coat around her slight form as she huddled in the cold passenger side.

"Sorry, the heater is broken." Charlie apologized, as he steered the car onto the expressway.

"Figures . . . just like everything else in my life," Dana sighed.

"What did you say about Mulder?" Charlie asked curious.

"That he wasn't competent enough to raise a child," Dana whispered under her breath, feeling embarrassed still.

"Dana, do you believe that to be true? Bill said Mulder was excellent with Matthew."

"Charlie, I don't know . . . Mulder use to worry me a lot when we were partners. I was constantly pulling his butt out of one situation or another -- he tends to attract trouble like a bee to honey."

"So, you think a child wouldn't be safe around him?" Charlie murmured looking at her. "Dana, if that were the case why did you offer him your ova to use?"

"I don't know . . . I . . . damn! Mulder would make a great father; he's compassionate, caring, and really good with children. Oh, Charlie, what have I done?"

"Dana, you let your own desires and needs get in the way of your friend's happiness," he said softly.

***

Three weeks later  
Friday, February 12  
10:30 a.m.

Special Agent Fox Mulder strolled down the halls of the procreation center; he hadn't visited his daughter since that one time almost four weeks ago. Walter made daily visits to check on her progress, he hadn't told Walter that he would be visiting today. Walter had taken the day off work, saying he had an appointment at 11:00 a.m. but he wouldn't tell him what it was about.

Agent Pipino and Agent Sullivan walked beside him down the hallway, there were four other agents at the clinic. Hope had been assigned around the clock security. Doctor Pendrell was in the laboratory with Hope, he smiled at Mulder when he entered. Mulder walked up to the container and stared in, he was surprise by how large the fetus had gotten in just one month.

"She's about the size of a three month old," Dr. Pendrell said as if reading his mind. "Amazing, isn't it? She already has fingers and toes."

"Yes, it is amazing. Walter said she's growing at a much faster rate then the male fetuses."

"Yes, that's true. We think it might be for the same reason she survived."

Mulder noticed that she already had some dark, black fuzz on her head. "For some reason I'd have thought she'd have red hair," he murmured softly.

"Why is that?" Pendrell asked, standing close to the agent.

"Her mother . . . the woman whose ovum we used is a redhead," he replied sadly, still emotionally hurt by Scully's words to him.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. We use a new process here that extracts all of the genetic material from the ovum, so the baby will only have the genes of the two male donors," the doctor informed him proudly.

"You mean technically she doesn't have a mother?" Mulder asked as the doctor's words sank in.

"No, just two fathers."

"So if we were to run a paternity test, the woman who donated the ovum wouldn't register as Hope's mother?"

"Nope, Hope won't have any of the woman's genes. Agent Mulder, has there been a problem concerning the female donor?"

"Yeah, Kyle, she's filed for joint custody. Please, call me Mulder," the agent replied happily.

"Okay, Mulder. If you would like I can explain the process to the woman so she'll understand that there is no way the child is hers."

"I'd appreciate it if you would do that, we're not currently on speaking terms. If I give you her telephone number in Canada, can you to set up a meeting for us? I'd like to be there when you explain it to her," Mulder asked with a deep sense of relief, he couldn't wait to tell Skinner the good news.

"I'll be happy to call her. It's almost lunchtime would you mind joining me for lunch? There's a new bistro down the block --we can continue our discussion and I can explain more about the processes we use here," the young doctor asked eagerly.

Agent Pipino and Agent Sullivan exchanged knowing looks; this wasn't the first time someone had hit on Mulder in their presence. However, they were shocked when Mulder agreed to go.

"Sure, I'd like to hear more about the processes," Mulder smiled at the young doctor.

"Great, let me grab my coat," Kyle exclaimed happily.

"Vinny, I do think we have blackmail material here," Agent Sullivan said with a straight face.

"Jack, you're definitely right . . . the A.D. would love to hear of today's exploits." The two agents looked over at Mulder who stared at them in utter disbelief.

"Guys, you're not serious . . . are you? The A.D. isn't going to mind me having an informative lunch with one of our doctors."

"An informative lunch with the young and handsome Dr. Pendrell, do you think the A.D. would mind, Vinny?" Sullivan smirked at Mulder's distress.

"Oh, I'd say the A.D. would definitely mind. Jack, what do you think we should get for keeping this information off our official report?"

"How about Mulder cooks a five-course gourmet dinner for us and your family?"

"That is an excellent suggestion, Agent Sullivan." Pipino smiled licking his lips.

"Sure, fine, whatever," Mulder sighed, pushing pass them out the door. "However, you two can sit on the opposite side of the restaurant from me and Doctor Pendrell."

***

Washington, D.C.  
South Suburban Title  
Friday, February 12  
11:30 a.m.

"You're getting an exceptional piece of property here, Mr. Skinner and Mr. Krycek," their real estate agent informed them as they signed the final documents at the closing.

"Yes, we're aware of that," Skinner murmured, the man had been getting on his nerves for the last two weeks.

"It doesn't hurt that the real estate market has collapsed, and homes are selling for ridiculously low prices. Imagine getting an estate worth fifteen million dollars for two million dollars," the man gushed.

Skinner clenched his teeth, holding his tongue. Why did he allow Frohike to recommend a real estate agent to him? Skinner and Krycek got up to leave, they were meeting the Gunmen, Yori, Kim and her boyfriend Tony, and Skinner's uncle and his cousins Anton, Andrei, and Lev out at the house. The six men and his secretary had offered to help with the cleaning and repairs. Langly had even volunteered to paint a mural in Hope's bedroom.

They drove almost an hour outside of D.C. before turning on a long private road. There was a van parked at the shoulder and Skinner noticed Frohike up on the utility pole, the little man was installing what looked like a surveillance camera. He pulled the car over behind a van and in the back of the van were Langly and Byers, fiddling with other equipment.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Skinner inquired; staring at the array of equipment they had laid out.

"Installing your new state of the art security system, Walter. We have security cameras, motion detectors, infrared scanners -- no one will be able to get within a mile of your house without you being alerted," Byers claimed proudly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you," Skinner replied.

"It's the least we can do for our future goddaughter," Langly added untangling some cables.

//Goddaughter?// Skinner thought to himself.

*Yeah, Walter. Mulder already asked us,* Frohike informed him telepathically, from on top of the tall utility pole.

*Bro, don't you think the three stooges qualify as godparents for your daughter?* His younger brother chuckled, still sitting in the passenger seat.

*Fox and I are going to have a serious discussion about confiding in each other.* Skinner silently communicated back to his brother as he walked to the car, getting back into the driver's seat.

"Walter, I'd wait until after we surprise him with our new home, he might not see a difference between our not telling him about this and him not telling you about asking his friends to be godparents to Hope."

"You're probably right . . . do you think he'll be bothered that we went behind his back to buy this estate?" It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Skinner didn't know how Mulder would react.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Krycek shrugged his shoulders, looking out the window at the tree-lined road. Skinner pulled up in front of a large security gate. The wrought iron gate had an intricate pattern of foxes molded into the metal. It was what immediately attracted both men to this mansion. Skinner punched in the security code at the gate and waited for it to open wide enough to pull his car through. He had given the code to his relatives, secretary, and the Gunmen.

They drove up a very long driveway, off to one side was the caretaker's French provincial style cottage. It was nestled away from the road in between trees and shrubs. There was a fairy tale quality to the cottage and its surroundings. It was larger than most single family homes; it even had its own fenced in yard, patio, and gardens that were still covered by snow. There was a stone walkway leading to the main house with trellises covering the path and stone benches. Skinner pulled the car around the five-car detached garage and workshop and parked in front of the main entrance to their sprawling mansion.

The mansion was two stories tall in the front, but in the back it had a bottom level that walked out onto a large patio, outdoor swimming pool and spa. There was also an outdoor kitchen, complete with a large gas grill and full service bar for summer parties.

Skinner noted the other vehicles in the driveway one was his cousin Lev's new catering van. Lev had been in the restaurant business in Moscow, and Skinner had invested money for his cousin to start a new restaurant in D.C., restaurants now had high success rates -- even the bad ones. Lev went into equal partnership with his two brothers and father; he employed many of the family members of the men who had left Russia with them. The restaurant had a successful grand opening on Monday, specializing in Continental cuisine.

Krycek opened the wrought iron gates to the covered porch leading to the two French door entryways. The gates had the same pattern of foxes as the large security gates. They stepped into the foyer that had highly polished light oak floors and a curved staircase that had a balcony that looked down on it from above.

Their footsteps echoed through the large empty rooms. Boris had the contents of Krycek's apartment packaged and shipped to the United States it had arrived this week and was stored in a large warehouse. It was being delivered tomorrow, it wasn't enough to fill the large sixty room mansion, but it was a nice start. Skinner wanted to select special furniture for his daughter's room.

They had rented a U-haul to move Skinner's apartment furniture on Sunday. Krycek, his cousins, and the Gunmen were going to handle the moving while the A.D. took Mulder out for a Valentine's Day brunch. Skinner had reservations at the oldest and most exclusive restaurant in D.C. It had survived after most of the restaurants in the city had to close their doors due to lack of employees. Restaurants and other services were making a rapid comeback, due to the large influx of skilled refugees and the high salaries being offered.

They heard the sound of voices coming from the direction of the large gourmet kitchen. Kimberly was lining the inside of the cabinets with new contact paper, while a tall good-looking man sat cross-legged on the center counter. He watched as a dust rag and can of wood cleaner sprayed and polished the cabinet doors on its own.

"Kim, thanks for coming." The A.D. smiled at her.

"Sir, it feels good to help out -- you have a lovely home here." She smiled back, she was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and had an apron on, already stained by dirt and dust.

"Thanks, Kim, and it's okay to call me Walter outside of the office. I'd like you to meet my brother. Alex Krycek, this is Kimberly Cook."

"We've met before, when he used to work at the Bureau. It's a pleasure to see you again, Alex." Kimberly held out her hand to him.

"Likewise, Kim."

At the sound of a throat being cleared, all three adults turned and looked at Kim's companion. "Sorry, Tony. Walter, Alex, this is my significant other, Tony Giustino."

"You're a Sorcerer?" Skinner asked, although the answer was already obvious to him.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" The handsome blonde man replied with the laid-back ease of a surfer, but there was something dangerous behind his deep blue eyes -- appearances can be deceiving.

"Tony used to work as an investigative reporter for the D.C. Post. He used the contacts he made there to acquire the appropriate documents needed to fake my death and hide me until the coast was clear," Kim stated, confirming Skinner's suspicions of how dangerous Tony was -- the man was a reporter.

"You're not still working for the newspaper?" Skinner asked, looking suspiciously at the younger man.

"No, sir. I quit and have been working as a freelance writer. I couldn't chance leaving Kim unprotected for any length of time," Tony answered sincerely, easing Skinner's concerns about the man.

Kim and Tony exchanged looks and a silent conversation. *Kim, please ask him . . . this would solve our problem.*

*Tony, I don't want to impose on them,* she shot back.

"Kim, Alex and I are both sorcerers, we can hear every word that is passing between you and Tony. Why don't you just ask us?" Skinner murmured, looking at his secretary.

Kim blushed, she had forgotten that they'd be able to listen in to their conversation. She still didn't want to impose, but Tony really thought it would be beneficial to both her and her boss.

"Sir, Tony was wondering if you needed a caretaker for your estate. He would be willing to do all the yard work, gardening, and building maintenance, in exchange to us living in the caretaker's cottage."

Tony spoke up filling in what Kim left out. "Mr. Skinner, I do have experience . . . I majored in horticulture before switching to journalism. Plus, my father was a carpenter and he taught me everything he knew. It would benefit both of us, as a sorcerer I can help to protect your family, and you can escort Kim to work and home each day," Tony pleaded. He wanted Kim's safety more than anything, it was getting harder and harder for him to protect her alone.

Skinner saw the real reason behind Tony's plea; he also felt concern for Kimberly's safety. "That's an excellent idea, Kimberly. Tony, you're right, it would benefit both of us. I haven't been to the cottage and have no idea what shape it's in, but I'd be happy to pay for what is needed to fix it up."

"Actually, Walter, Tony and I stopped there before coming to the main house. It's in excellent shape; it only needs a fresh coat of paint. Are you sure that we won't be inconveniencing you?"

"No, Kim, Walter and I both agree it is an excellent suggestion," Krycek added his approval to the new neighbors / employees. He hadn't been looking forward to doing any lawn mowing or weeding this summer, but with Tony handling the yard work, he'd never have to -- life was good. Now all they needed was a housekeeper, he smirked.

Skinner looked at him with mischief in his eyes. "I found us the caretaker, Alex, you can find us a housekeeper," the older man challenged happily.

"Walter, you didn't find them, they found us."

"They wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, so there's not really any difference."

"Okay, I'll accept it as a challenge," Krycek responded, racking his brains trying to figure out how he was going to find a trustworthy housekeeper.

"Kimberly, when will you and Tony be moving in?" Skinner asked.

"If it's okay with you, Walter, next weekend."

"That will be fine, we'll help you move. By the way, you didn't see my relatives around, that's their van out front?" The A.D. asked surprised that he hadn't heard his cousins who tended to be boisterous.

"Yes, they're downstairs cleaning the exercise room and indoor pool," Kimberly answered sweetly. She'd found the A.D.'s relatives to be loud and jovial -- total opposites to their stern cousin.

After the A.D. and his brother left, Kim and Tony exchanged a brief kiss. "Tony, I'm so happy. That cottage is beautiful! It's three times the size of our apartment, plus the gardens . . . god! It will be great to be able to go outside this summer."

"Yeah, sweetheart, I can't wait to move in . . . your boss seemed like a really nice man. I can see why you wanted to go back to the bureau to work for him."

"Yeah, he's a real teddy bear under that gruff exterior. Most of the agents live in fear of his bark." She grinned, "Except Mulder, he was never really intimidated by him. You'd like Mulder, he shares a lot of your views on the government."

***

Viva Tower  
Friday, February 12  
7:30 p.m.

Mulder had been home two hours and still no sign of either of his lovers. He was wondering where they were when he heard a crash in the upstairs bedroom. He quickly rushed to the hall closet and pulled his gun out of the holster and crept upstairs to investigate.

The agent stood outside the bedroom and listened, not hearing a sound he turned on the light, holding his gun in front of him he panned the room. Mulder's eyes came to rest on a picture frame that was smashed against the opposite wall from where it had sat on Skinner's night table.

Mulder checked the bathroom and closet, he even looked under the bed. He went next door to the small study, when he determined there was no one upstairs he walked back into the bedroom. The FBI man knelt and picked up the broken picture frame, turning it over, he noticed that part of the photograph was missing. It had been a photo of Walter and himself; his lover's head had been torn from the photo. Mulder felt a shiver race up his spine, he felt like he was being watched, he turned quickly and scanned the room for a brief moment, his peripheral vision had picked up a movement. However, there was nothing there, he nervously collected the broken glass keeping his attention focused on the room.

Mulder took the broken frame and glass downstairs and into the kitchen, he placed it on the breakfast table. He still couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. There was another sound coming from the upstairs bedroom, but he decided not to go to investigate. The agent picked up the telephone to call Skinner's cell-phone number. Holding the receiver up to his ear, he was about to dial the number when there was heavy breathing coming from the other end. He dropped the telephone and backed toward the front door. He grabbed the doorknob with his hand behind him, never turning his back to the apartment.

When he jerked the door open, he ran smack dab into a large muscular body. He let out a startled yelp, before looking up and into Skinner's concerned brown eyes. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you two been? Haven't you heard of the telephone?" Mulder scolded out of fear and relief.

"We tried to call a couple of times, but the line was busy. Didn't you get the messages we left on the answering machine?" Skinner asked.

"There were no messages on the answering machine!" Mulder snapped, stopping when he saw the answering machine light blinking. "There weren't any messages on the machine," he stated weakly.

"Fox, what is going on? You're as pale as a ghost, and how come you turned down the thermostat? It's freezing in here," Krycek asked, shivering in the cold apartment.

Mulder hadn't noticed until Krycek mentioned it just how cold the apartment was. "I didn't turn down the thermostat. I think we have a ghost," he stated with confidence, there were some of the classic signs of a true haunting.

"Fox, please, what makes you think that?" Skinner wanted to know.

He didn't like the fact that Mulder was about to leave the apartment alone.

"I'll show you, come into the kitchen." Mulder walked into the kitchen followed by the other two men, he wanted to show them the broken picture frame and torn photo. However, it was no longer on the breakfast table where he had left it. "It's not here," he murmured and turned to race back upstairs, he was no longer afraid with the other two men in the apartment.

Mulder turned on the light and looked over to Skinner's night table, there was the picture in perfect condition. He walked over and picked it up, he didn't know what it meant much less what was going on.

"Fox?"

"Walter, I heard a crash in our bedroom earlier, when I came up to investigate, this picture frame was shattered against that wall and the photograph was torn."

"It looks fine now, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" the A.D. inquired examining the picture.

Mulder glared at him, "I'm sure I wasn't dreaming. Besides, you felt how cold it was in here . . . I felt like I was being watched."

"Okay . . . you're the expert -- what do you suggest we do?" Skinner asked. He didn't really believe his lover he still thought the agent had dozed off and dreamt the whole thing, but since he seemed truly spooked the A.D. decided to humor him.

"I think we should hire a spiritualist, if the place is haunted we should be able to communicate with it," Mulder replied, he knew several mediums he could call.

"How about we wait until Monday to see if we have anymore experiences," Skinner said, knowing they'd be in their new home by then, so this whole experience would be behind them.

"Sure, fine, whatever," Mulder muttered, there was no way he was going to spend anymore time alone in this apartment until then.

***

Mexico City  
Saturday, February 13  
8:30 a.m.

Mr. Jones sat behind the desk in his too small office --he missed his estate in New England. He had to move in a hurry and left a lot of his prize possessions behind. One day, the consortium would be victorious and return to rule the world; he'd get his revenge on all that had challenged them.

The project was making new steps forward since the news of the baby girl reached them and Agent Mulder's involvement in her conception was made known. They were experimenting on their two surviving immortals, so far there was no luck in producing a surviving female embryo, but they were close -- they needed Agent Mulder.

There were new orders out to abduct Agent Mulder. A plan was already in place that would put the FBI man into their hands within the next month. They needed the agent's genetic makeup to test. They weren't able to use the agent's semen sample that they had stolen from the procreation clinic; the sperm was dead when it arrived. They had replaced Mulder's semen sample with one of the other immortal's hoping that the theft would go undetected.

The consortium had found out in recent tests done on their immortals, that their sperm only survived 72 hours even when it was properly stored. If the immortal's sperm did prove to be the key, stock piling it was out of the question. They would need to get their hands on all twenty-three immortals, with them the consortium would regain the control it had lost.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 5  
Haunting

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Viva Tower  
Saturday, February 13  
6:00 a.m.

Mulder decided not to spend another night in the upstairs bedroom until he had a medium go through the apartment. He knew it was childish and very unlike him to be afraid considering some of the X-Files he encountered. However, the agent felt the presence was focused on him. Mulder was surprised how understanding Skinner was when he told him that he wasn't going to sleep upstairs until after the matter was resolved. He thought his lover would have thrown a fit, but Walter seemed not to mind, which bothered the agent immensely.

Mulder had sensed that Walter hadn't believed him about the ghost and was only humoring him. It confused him, since his lover had believed him when he told him Aleksandra talked to him.

Mulder rolled over on his back away from Krycek's warm body. The agent hadn't found out where his lovers had been all day -- his instincts were telling him something was going on between the two men. Over the last three weeks they were spending more, and more, time together and he was starting to feel left out. The A.D. arranged for him to spend the day with Pipino and Sullivan again while he and Alex went to see Bob Robertson, their investment broker. If this kept up, he'd have to take an interest in his finances just so he could see his two lovers.

At least he'd be able to pay off the bribe to Pipino and Sullivan. He'd have them take him to the grocery store today, and would fix dinner for them tonight. If anything, at least he'd be away from the apartment and not alone today.

He turned and looked longingly at Alex, the younger man had been too exhausted last night -- they only made love once. Mulder was feeling depressed, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He was going to take a shower in the small guest bathroom then head downstairs for an early morning swim.

Mulder remembered that he hadn't told Skinner about his meeting with Doctor Pendrell yesterday. He had the young doctor fill out the official documents stating that their daughter had only his and Skinner's genetic makeup. The agent decided to save it as a Valentines Day gift for the older man. After all, his lover was leaving him alone again today. He would wrap the document as a gift and give it to Walter at brunch tomorrow.

He climbed out of the shower and walked naked to their small laundry room. Mulder grabbed his Speedo from the drying rack and slipped it on then went back to the bathroom, and pulled on his sweatpants and T-shirt. He headed out of the apartment and got on the elevator, watching as the numbers called off each floor as it descended. All of a sudden, the elevator got colder and he had the feeling he was no longer alone. The agent felt the touch of a hand on his buttocks, spinning he saw no one there. The elevator door chimed and opened, he backed out, glancing nervously around him.

To his relief there were already two other agents taking an early morning swim. Mulder tried to ignore his ghostly encounter as he swam -- hopefully both Walter and Alex would be up when he got back to the apartment.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, February 13  
3:40 p.m.

Skinner and Krycek finished supervising the placement of the furniture from the younger man's apartment in St. Petersburg. The large, round kitchen table fit perfectly in the breakfast nook next to the kitchen. The nook had bay windows that surrounded the table; the windows spanned the length of two floors. There was a balcony that looked down over the breakfast area from the second floor game room.

Krycek looked over at Skinner, who was staring, lost in thought out the window overlooking their sprawling backyard. In the distance you could see the frozen lake that was on their large piece of land. Marshes were on the other side of the lake, which produced the legendary foxfire that gave the estate its name.

"Walter, what's wrong? You've been distracted all day."

"Alex . . . did Fox seem nervous to you this morning?"

"He did seem a little jumpy, but considering last night I really couldn't blame him. I didn't like leaving him with Agents Pipino and Sullivan again. We haven't been spending much time with him over the last three weeks."

"You didn't believe his story yesterday . . . did you?" Skinner asked hesitantly.

"Yes, every word of it. Walter, this is Fox Mulder we're talking about . . . when has he not been right about something paranormal?" Krycek was surprised that his brother would even doubt their lover's story.

"Usually I take him at his word, but for some reason that I can't explain the whole thing seemed ludicrous yesterday, but it doesn't today. Maybe we should head back early . . . I don't want him to be in that apartment alone today." Skinner felt guilty that he'd disbelieved Mulder's story. He hoped his lover hadn't noticed it.

Yori strolled into the kitchen with Skinner's cousin Lev. Since Yori and Lev met yesterday, they never seemed to be far from one another. Lev was a couple of years younger than Yori and they were built completely different. Yori was tall, broad, and muscular -- with his beard and body hair he resembled a Russian bear. Lev was shorter, skinny, and didn't have much in the way of body hair.

"Alexei, Lev mentioned that you are looking for a housekeeper. If the position is still open, I would be honored if you would consider me for it?" Yori asked, he was lonely living in his apartment -- he missed Mulder. The agent had been friendly to him, and treated him with respect -- unlike Slava. He missed being useful and knew that the A.D. and his family would fill that need.

"Are you sure, Yori? You really aren't hurting for money, don't you want to enjoy life for a change?" Krycek asked.

"I'd be willing to work for free, the money isn't important to me . . . I need to work." Yori explained.

"Okay, we'd be happy to have you working for us. You can move into the apartment off the kitchen," Krycek told him. "Yori, could you lock up . . . Walter and I are going back to Viva Tower."

"Yes, thank you, Alexei," Yori said happily, he had been in that apartment to clean it. "Come, Lev, I'll show you my new apartment." Yori grabbed the younger man's hand and led him through the butler pantry down a short hallway. A door at the end that opened into his new living quarters.

Lev was surprised at the size of the apartment. They walked into a small foyer with hardwood floors, a coat closet, a French door that opened onto a back porch. The foyer opened into a living room, on the other side of the room there was a dining area in front of a large bay window, behind it was an open kitchen with a center island. A staircase led up to a bedroom loft that looked down over the dining room and living room. The bathroom was in a small hallway just off the living room.

***

Viva Tower  
Saturday, February 13  
5:20 p.m.

Skinner and Krycek arrived back at Viva Tower -- the apartment was freezing again. They telepathically scanned the apartment for their lover. Not finding him, they broaden their search to the whole building. They finally located him three stories down at Agent Sullivan's apartment.

*Fox, are you all right?* Skinner shouted telepathically. He had been worried the whole drive back to the apartment, but refrained from contacting Mulder telepathically because his lover didn't like the intrusion into his mind.

*Walter, don't shout. I'm fine. You're back early, usually you and Alex haven't been getting back until after 7:00 p.m.* Mulder had a hint of hurt in his voice that both Skinner and Krycek picked up on.

*Fox, I realize we haven't been paying too much attention to you lately, but I promise that will change. Why don't I come down and escort you back home?* Skinner suggested as he attempted to read Mulder thoughts, but found the agent had become an expert at concealing them.

*Don't do that! Walter, you know I can feel it when you try to scan my thoughts . . . I'll escort myself home when I done here. I'm cooking dinner for Jack, Phil, Vinny, and their boys.* Mulder had tucked the incident in the elevator away because he didn't want either Walter or Alex to find out. He enjoyed having the freedom to go anywhere in the building alone and wasn't about to jeopardize that.

*Dinner? Why are you cooking them dinner?* Skinner was slightly annoyed. He didn't like sharing Mulder's time.

*It's the least I could do. After all, they had to give up their Saturday to *baby-sit* me again!* Mulder lied skillfully, he didn't want Skinner to find out it was because he had lunch with Doctor Pendrell and the two agents had blackmailed him into cooking dinner for them. He threw in the bit of guilt at the end free because he still felt slighted by his lovers.

*They get paid to protect you, Fox. You don't have to feel obligated to cook for them,* Skinner replied, annoyed.

*Walter, I was lonely! I didn't feel like sitting in our apartment alone waiting for you and Alex to decide to come home. Now, if you'll excuse me . . . I have to glaze the ham.* Mulder ended their conversation, he didn't respond to further attempts by his lovers to communicate with him.

"Walter, he sounded pissed . . . it's a good thing we're done house hunting," Krycek sighed. Heading for the kitchen, he turned up the thermostat on his way.

"We'll make it up to him tomorrow. It looks like we're stuck cooking for ourselves tonight," Skinner said, opening the refrigerator.

"Unlike some of us, I do know how to cook," Krycek stated smugly.

"So, what are you going to cook for us?"

Krycek walked into the pantry and came back with a box of spaghetti and a jar of spaghetti sauce. He pulled a package of ready-made meatballs from the freezer. "Spaghetti and meatballs," he said with a smile.

Skinner glared at him. "Even I could make that."

"Good, you make it and I'll prepare a salad."

After dinner, they sat watching television while waiting for Mulder to return. It was after 11:00 p.m. when the agent finally staggered into the apartment -- he was obviously drunk. "Bye, Vvvinny," he muttered, shutting the door.

Mulder noticed them sitting on the sofa. "I'm gggoing . . . take shower . . . bed," he stammered tiredly, weaving his way toward the downstairs bathroom.

Skinner exchanged looks with Krycek. "He's all yours tonight, but I get him tomorrow night."

"Gee thanks, I think I'd better help him with his shower -- in his condition he'll probably pass out and crack his skull open," Krycek sighed, standing and heading for the bathroom.

Mulder was struggling to remove his shirt he had one sleeve off, but couldn't figure out how to get the shirt over his head. Krycek stepped forward. "Here, let me do that," he said, unbuttoning the shirt he slipped it over the agent's head.

"Thanks." Mulder staggered almost losing his balance.

Krycek closed the lid on the toilet. "Sit down, Fox," he ordered. Helping the agent to sit, he proceeded to remove his shoes and socks. "Stand up so I can get your pants off." When done, he made Mulder sit while he removed his own clothes and turned on the shower.

"Did you have a nice time today, Fox?" Krycek asked sarcastically, helping him to step into the bathtub.

"No . . . missed you. Why . . . don't you . . . lolove me anymore?" Mulder sniffed and broke into tears; he was too drunk to hide his emotions. He would be embarrassed if he remembered this incident tomorrow.

"Fox, I still love you. Fuck, is that why you've been drinking?" the younger man asked, feeling guilty as he washed the agent's hair.

"Why else . . . you . . . void me?"

"Oh, Fox, you idiot." Krycek hugged him close kissing his cheek. "C'mon let's get you to bed, you're going to be feeling this tomorrow."

Krycek dried himself and Mulder off, steering the older man into the bedroom. He noticed the rest of the apartment was dark --Skinner must have turned in. The younger man pulled down the blankets and helped his lover lay down, then he turned off the lights and climbed in next to him, spooning himself around the agent's body.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Mulder wanted to tell him that he was cold, instead he turned around and cuddled in closer falling asleep, a few minutes later Krycek joined him.

A dark shadow rose out of the floor and loomed menacingly over the two sleeping men. A limb reached out and touched the agent's tranquil face, then the figure dissolved back into the floor.

***

The Hampton House  
Sunday, February 14  
Noon

Mulder looked at his companion. Skinner was dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo, similar in attire to many of the other diners, including himself. He still felt slightly woozy, but fortunately not nearly as bad as when he first woke up. They were seated at a secluded table that was adorned with a white linen tablecloth, linen napkins, champagne, and a lovely floral centerpiece.

The waiter came and refilled Skinner's glass with champagne he looked over at Mulder's glass, which hadn't been touched. "Is there something else you would like, sir?"

"Yes, orange juice and coffee, please," Mulder replied.

Skinner glanced at his watch. His brother, cousins, and the Gunmen should have his possessions from the Viva Tower apartment loaded onto the truck by now.

"How are you feeling, Fox?" Skinner asked. He was still concerned, although, his lover was looking much better.

"I'm fine, Walter. Sorry about last night . . . I didn't intend to come home drunk," he murmured, embarrassed.

"That's okay, no harm done," the A.D. replied, grasping Mulder's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm just glad you're feeling better today." Skinner leaned over and brushed his lips against Mulder's and the younger man returned the kiss.

The waiter came back with Mulder's beverages and a basket of assorted muffins, returning a minute later with two citrus salads. He returned when they were done and set down steaming plates brimming with a Spanish omelet, corn fritters, and sausage, refilling Skinner's glass of champagne. Mulder attempted to drink his; he was feeling considerably better now that he had eaten.

After they finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away. Skinner ordered a bottle of expensive wine; he wanted to propose a toast.

"To our future happiness and life together," Skinner toasted, clicking his glass with Mulder's.

Mulder reached in his pocket for the envelope he had brought along, handing it to Skinner. "Happy Valentines Day, Walter," he said, kissing the older man.

Skinner weighed the envelope in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully before he opened it. He read the enclosed document and stared up at his lover with a shocked expression on his handsome face. "Fox, what is this? Where did you get this information?"

"I visited Hope on Friday and Doctor Pendrell told me. He printed out that paper so I could show you. I was going to tell you on Friday, but with the ghost, then you telling me you were leaving me alone again . . . I'm sorry Walter, I was *selfish* because I wanted to be with you after I told you," Mulder sighed.

"Fox, this is the best Valentines gift I've ever received. Don't feel guilty for not telling me sooner, I can understand how you felt. We have been leaving you alone too much over the past few weeks, but that will change after today," Skinner murmured, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hope's ours . . . there is no way Scully can win custody of her."

"Hope shares only yours and my genes . . . legally there is nothing she can do to get custody," Mulder's replied sadly. "Doctor Pendrell is going to call Scully and arrange a meeting for us, so he can explain it to her. Walter, I don't know why, but for some reason I feel sorry for Scully."

"Fox, she was your partner and friend for years. Of course, you'd feel sympathy toward her loss, but remember it was her idea to allow us to use her ovum. She was the one who reneged on our arrangement." Skinner reached out and took his lover's hand in his as he picked up his glass of wine sipping it slowly.

'You're right, Walter. I just feel badly for her," he sighed, squeezing Skinner's hand. "So, what else do you have planned for us today?"

"It's beautiful outside today, the weather reports say it will get up close to sixty. I thought we'd take walk along the mall by the reflection pool, then a drive into the country -- it's been awhile since we've gotten outside of the city."

"Anywhere in particular or are we just going to drive aimlessly."

"I thought we might see if any of the hiking trails are passable yet."

"Walter, we're hardly dressed for hiking. Maybe we should go home and change first."

"Fox, what's wrong with two men in tuxedos hiking in the woods? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You're serious? The paths will be muddy, we're going to destroy our shoes," Mulder exclaimed at his lover's carefree behavior.

Skinner was supposed to have Mulder at the estate at 5:30 p.m., their guests would be arriving at 4:30 p.m. He paid the check and grabbed his lover's hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, February 14  
2:45 p.m.

Kimberly watched as the paper streamers floated up to the beams and attached themselves with thumbtacks. She smiled at her boyfriend Tony, who was using his powers to help her decorate for the surprise party. They centered the decorating in the family room, kitchen area, and the upstairs game room where most of the guests would be.

She walked into the kitchen and watched the two Russians preparing hors d'oeuvres. Lev was showing Yori how to use the icing bag to decorate the different canapés with the cream cheese. They had their bodies pressed intimately close together -- Lev was holding the larger man's hand, showing him how to squeeze it.

Kimberly backed out of the kitchen with a knowing smile on her face. It was obvious that the two men were infatuated with each other. They hadn't even noticed her.

"Hi, Kim, how's the decorating going?" Krycek asked, entering the family room.

"Fine, Alex. Tony is hanging up the last of the streamers. Are you done moving all of the furniture in?"

"Yeah, I just finished hanging Skinner's and Mulder's clothes in their closet," Krycek stated. Walking into the butler's pantry, he opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Want one?" he offered.

"Sure, I could use a drink," she answered accepting the beverage.

"Do you need a glass?"

"No thanks, Alex, the bottle is fine," Kimberly replied, taking a sip. She walked over to the fireplace in the family room, looking up at the portrait. "She looks like you . . . is she a relative?"

"Yes, she's mine and Walter's mother, Aleksandra."

"She's very lovely, Alex."

***

Mulder watched as Skinner swerved around another pothole; the older man had already run over several that were filled with water from the melting snow.

"If you'd rather, Walter, we can always go back to D.C. and walk around the city parks," Mulder suggested.

"No . . . don't you think it's *beautiful* out here in the country?" Skinner asked. On the right hand side of his car, he could see their property.

Mulder followed the older man's eyes. "I didn't know there was a lake out here, do you know what its name is?" he asked, noticing the lake in the distance.

"Its called Gulls lake, in the summer you can't see it from the road because of the trees and shrubs." Skinner turned onto the private road.

"Walter, where are you going? That sign back there said that this is private property," Mulder warned.

"That's okay, Fox . . . I know the owners." Skinner pulled the car up to the security gate and punched in the code.

Mulder was now suspicious, especially after he saw the gate had a pattern of foxes on it. "Walter, who are the owners?" he asked as the car drove through the gate and down a winding road.

"You, me, and Alex. Oh, see that cottage." The older man slowed the car pointing out the French style cottage off to the left. "That's where Kimberly and Tony are going to be living."

"Kimberly? Your secretary?" Mulder had noticed the large cottage and assumed that was going to be their home until the car pulled up in front of the large mansion.

"Walter, I really would have appreciated it if you would have ask me first if I wanted to live all the way out in the country." Mulder was overwhelmed. He felt slighted that they hadn't included him on the decision to purchase this place.

Skinner took in Mulder's sullen expression. "Fox, we wanted to surprise you . . . Alex and I wanted to find a place that would give you back some of the freedoms you had lost."

Mulder leaned over and kissed Skinner on the lips, accepting his reasoning behind the gift, he would be able to go outside on his own here. He looked back at the mansion, staring at the large structure in stunned awe. "Walter, isn't that a bit big?"

"Well, Alex and I looked at hundreds of homes and we both liked this property the best. It fit all of our needs . . . don't forget we have a child on the way. In addition, it will allow you the freedom to go running on your own, we're having a jogging path put around the property this spring."

Mulder watched with interest as his lover tried to justify his extravagant purchase, he knew Skinner wasn't big on spending money. Most of their money was invested in different mutual funds, stocks, and bonds.

"C'mon, why don't you show me our new home. When are we going to move in?" Mulder asked, climbing out of the car and noticing all of the other vehicles for the first time.

"We already have . . . Alex moved our stuff from Viva Tower while we were out today."

Mulder stopped and looked at him. "We're not going back to Viva Tower? Who do all the cars belong to?" he inquired as Skinner steered him toward the front door.

"No, were not going back, this is our home now. The cars belong to friends and family." Skinner opened the front door.

"SURPRISE!" Their guests shouted, coming up to shake their hands.

Krycek came over and pulled Mulder away from the crowd, leading him into the private study. He shut the door, kissing him passionately. "Well, what do you think? Was it a surprise?" he murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Alex, surprise is too mild of a description. So, this is what you and Walter have been doing for the past three weeks?"

"Yeah, we were starting to get on each other's nerves. Anything he liked I hated and vise versa, it was lucky we found this place before we killed each other." Krycek stroked his hands down the agent's body. "You know, Fox. There are a lot of areas inside and outside this estate where we can make love," he whispered nipping the agent's ear lobe and pulling Mulder's body closer.

"Mm, shall we ditch the party and you can show me each and every one?" Mulder moaned. Pressing his groan against Krycek's, he embraced the younger man licking a path down his neck.

*FOX! ALEX! Knock it off and get your *butts* out here, you're not sticking me with playing the host alone!* Skinner bellowed telepathically causing both men to jump apart.

Frohike was sitting at the kitchen counter; he looked up leering at the disgruntled A.D. "I wonder where all the areas are that Alex has in mind?" the little man asked.

"Well, my baby brother isn't going to be the first to explore all of them with Fox," Skinner grumbled without thinking, he blushed red when he noticed Kimberly sitting next to Frohike.

Kimberly didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about, not having been a party to Krycek's conversation with Mulder. "Tony, dearest, do you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked her boyfriend who was handing her a cocktail.

Tony stared over at Skinner who had a stern look on his face. "Later, honey, this is not the time or the place." He grinned at the older man. "Walter, when Kim is at work this week, I'm going to start painting the cottage if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, Tony, send me the bill for the paint and supplies," Skinner replied. When the younger man was about protest . . . "I insist, you're doing me a favor by moving in and taking the caretaker's position . . . it's the least I can do," Skinner replied sincerely, turning when he felt Mulder's arm wrap around his waist.

"Hi, how's the *lord* of the manor doing?" Mulder joked and kissed away the scowl from Skinner's lips, until the older man was smiling.

Jack Sullivan and Phil Boutotte came into the kitchen for more beer. "Sir, I'm happy to hear that things have worked out for you concerning your daughter," Agent Boutotte commented. At Skinner's baffled look, he added, "Mulder told me yesterday over dinner . . . Vinny had invited me and my son over."

"Thank you, Agent Boutotte. Does Dana know?" Skinner asked.

"I haven't talked to Dana in over a week, sir. I have no intentions on getting involved, this is between you and her," the agent replied.

"Agent Boutotte, I appreciate that. I also want to thank you for being there for Scully. Although I'm as pissed as hell at her, she needs to have a shoulder to lean on. I realize the position that placed you in, and I want you to know it has absolutely no bearing on your position in the bureau," Skinner informed the startled agent, Phil had been nervous about coming here today, but Vinny had convinced him it would be all right.

"Thank you, sir, that is a relief."

Jack handed him a case of beer and both agents departed; they were going back upstairs to the game room. The room had its own bar and refrigerator, but the other guests had already drunk all of the beer up there.

Mulder watched as they got on an elevator just outside the kitchen. "We even have our own elevating! Walter, just how large is this place?" Mulder exclaimed, taking a deep breath he thought he detected the smell of chlorine. "Don't tell me . . . there's an indoor pool in this place as well?"

"Okay, we have our own elevator, four staircases, indoor and outdoor pools and spa, a sauna, exercise room, wine cellar, a two-story library, eighteen fireplaces, fifteen bedrooms and bathrooms, three powder rooms . . . not to mention the cottage and housekeeper's apartment," Skinner breathed out exhausted, looking over at Krycek. "Did I leave anything out?

"Only the outdoor kitchen, pool house, three fully equipped bars, a five car garage with workshop, and game room complete with pool-table, and a few secret passageways," Krycek smirked at Mulder who stood opened mouth.

"Secret passageways? Show me, Alex, please," Mulder begged, giving him his best puppy-dog expression.

"Later, Fox." Krycek smiled at him and his older brother.

Yori had been in the family room serving hors d'oeuvres to the guests. He came back into the kitchen to refill his tray. Seeing Mulder, he quickly put the tray on the counter. "Mulder, my friend, it is good to see you again!" the Russian exclaimed, hugging the agent and kissing him on both cheeks.

Skinner glared at Yori in jealousy; he'd have to have a talk with him later. The A.D. wanted Yori to know that he was not allowed to touch Fox in any way.

Krycek took it all in stride, he knew Yori was only interested in Fox as a friend. If there were any romantic thoughts, he couldn't find them. "Fox, Yori is going to be our new housekeeper."

"Really? That's great, Yori, are you already moved in?" Mulder asked. He had missed the Russian's company; there had been few people in his life that had actually liked him for himself -- Yori was one of them.

"I'm moving in tomorrow, have you seen my new apartment, yet?" Yori asked with real enthusiasm.

"No, Yori, I don't even know where I'm going to be sleeping tonight," Mulder stated. Skinner gave him a very hurt expression with his soulful brown eyes that beat his puppy-dog look all to hell.

"Walter hasn't had time to show me our bedroom, yet," Mulder said to pacify the older man. When he received a smile, he knew he was successful.

"Tomorrow then, Mulder. I have to get more food out to our guests," the Russian said, truly enjoying his new friends and the party.

Kimberly came over to Mulder with her boyfriend. "Mulder, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Tony. Tony, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder." They measured each other up.

"It's nice to meet you, Tony. Walter mentioned that you were moving into the cottage," Mulder replied, accepting the 'White Russian' Alex had made for him. He took a sip as he waited for Tony's reply.

"Yes, I'm going to be the caretaker of the estate. I really enjoy gardening and from the looks of the flowerbeds, there seems to be a lot of perennials. I'll put a budget together for you, Walter, and Alex on what will be needed to maintain the gardens this year." The younger man was excited at the prospect of being part of this estate.

"Tony, let's start off on the right foot. Anything concerning money or budgets give to Walter or Alex. Now, if you should stumble upon any burial grounds or ancient relics in your diggings, see me." Mulder smiled sweetly at him.

For the first time in his life, Tony felt the pangs of arousal for another man. He quickly reminded himself who he was talking to, and refocused his attention on Kimberly. "Sure, Mulder. Kim said that we share the same views on the government. I read several of the articles that were published on you and I have to say I agree with her. Maybe we can discuss the government and conspiracies. I used to be an investigative reporter."

"Tony, have you met Frohike, Byers, and Langly?" Mulder asked, looking at his dearest friends. Frohike was still seated on the kitchen stool, drinking a scotch. Byers sat at the opposite end, sipping a glass of white wine, and Langly was sitting on the counter his long legs dangling as he downed a beer with a whiskey chaser.

"Yeah, we met Friday . . . they were helping with the cleaning," Tony replied.

"Tony, have you ever heard of the Lone Gunman and the Magic Bullet magazine?" Mulder asked.

"Sure . . . I have a subscription. It's one of the most in depth and well researched conspiracy magazine around." Tony still didn't have a clue -- for a sorcerer, one might think he'd be more up on things.

"Tony, these are the Lone Gunmen," Mulder said, sweeping his hand to include all three men.

Tony looked at each of the three men closely for the first time. "Oh fuck, they are . . . how could I've missed it?" His eyes widened with surprise.

"Maybe because you still respect other people's privacy. It's something you're going to have to get rid of -- what if one of us was here to do you or the lovely Miss Kim harm?" Frohike offered.

"Tony, don't listen to him. You only have to focus more on being aware of the people around you, ask Yori to help you. Unlike Frohike, Yori is considerate of other people's privacy," Mulder advised him.

Frohike smirked at his best friend, he couldn't argue with Mulder. After all, he'd be the first to admit that he was a voyeur.

The party lasted until after midnight, luckily there were several designated drivers, and most of their guests still lived at Viva Tower. The few that remained sacked out in the guest bedrooms.

Skinner led Mulder into the master bedroom suite it was over twice the size of their bedroom in Viva Tower. The room dwarfed the king-size bed, and there was even a fireplace. "Fox, this is the main reason I wanted this estate," Skinner said, grabbing Mulder's hand and leading him into a small sitting room attached to their bedroom. At his lover's uncomprehending look, he added, "It's a nursery. Hope's crib will be in here until she's old enough for her own bedroom."

"Oh . . . won't her crying keep us awake?"

"Fox, she'll only cry if she's wet or hungry. It won't be much trouble to keep her dry and full." The older man stated with an air of knowledge he didn't possess.

Mulder thought //Yeah, right, she'll cry when she's bored, lonely, or just downright mischievous.// The agent grinned, he couldn't wait to see his lover proven wrong.

"Fox, what?"

"Nothing, Walter, I was just thinking about what a great father you are going to make."

"C'mon, let's christen the new bedroom," Skinner said as he started to undress the younger man. Mulder stood passively and allowed the older man to strip him, he knew his lover enjoyed slowly pealing away his clothing there was something so possessive about the process.

Mulder stood naked while the other man walked slowly around his body admiring it. Skinner gently caressed the agent's back then pulled the younger man's body up against his fully clothed chest.

Mulder felt the rough texture of Skinner's clothing against his bare back and the hardness of the older man's erection pressed between his buttocks. The A.D. caressed his hand down Mulder's chest and brought his lips to the agent's ear. "Fox, you're mine . . . you belong to me . . . this belongs to me," he said, stroking the younger man's cock until it stood erect.

"God, Walter," Mulder moaned, pushing his hips back against the larger man's groin, getting the desired gasp from him.

Skinner spun his lover around to face him and captured his mouth in a deep exploring kiss. Mulder brought his hands under his lover's jacket, feeling the taut muscles of his chest, caressing his way up to the older man's broad shoulders, he pushed the jacket off them. Skinner lowered his hands to allow the jacket to fall to the floor, never breaking the kiss. Mulder then started working on the buttons of Skinner's dress shirt. Pulling the shirt free of his pants, the agent broke the kiss. He tried to step back so he could remove the shirt, but the older man pulled him even tighter against his chest.

Skinner ground and rotated his hips against Mulder's, rubbing their groins deliciously together. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's body, lowering them until his hands were cupping the younger man's buttocks. Skinner inserted his fingers into the cleft, bringing them down until he felt the agent's puckered opening. He slipped a dry finger inside and felt the sphincter muscle grip it. Skinner explored deeper, angling his finger up until he found the bump of his lover's prostate gland.

Mulder tightened his arms around Skinner's waist arching up against the older man's body as Skinner's finger caressing his prostate shot a wave of pleasure through him. His cock stood unbearably hard against his stomach, which was pressed against the older man's body. "Walter, please . . . I need you . . . please, I can't," Mulder moaned.

"Don't come, Fox," the older man ordered, slowly removing his finger. He held his lover's trembling body and toed off his shoes, stepping back briefly to let his shirt drop to the floor then he quickly removed his pants. He stared lovingly at Mulder from his kiss swollen lips to his swollen cock.

Skinner took the agent's hand and led him to the bed, pulling down the covers. He positioned Mulder on his back and crawled between his parted thighs, caressing the smooth skin there. The older man held out his hand, and a tube a lubricant appeared in it.

Mulder sat up and stared in awe. "Shit, Walter, when did you learn that trick? Alex can't even do that!"

"Floating objects from room-to-room seemed too time consuming. I tried for over a week to get an object from one room to the other by just teleporting it," Skinner replied matter-of-factly while he opened the lube. Pushing Mulder onto his back, he placed the agent's legs over his shoulders and applied the lubricant, stretching him.

"You practiced it and . . . God!" he gasped as Skinner inserted a fourth finger.

"Not even close, Fox." His lover removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing in. He watched as the tight opening closed around his cock, watching as he sunk deeper into his lover. Skinner brought his finger down to feel the rim of Mulder's taut hole as his cock slid inside.

He really enjoyed possessing his lover this way; it gave him a feeling of total ownership. Skinner wanted that feeling he didn't ever want to lose Mulder, and being buried to the root in the agent was the closest he came to owning him. Again, he ran his finger around their joined bodies, looking down into the younger man's aroused face.

Mulder watched Skinner's emotions flash over his face, the deep love the older man had for him was clearly written on his features. The agent reached up toward the older man's face and Skinner lowered his head toward Mulder's out stretched hand. The younger man removed his lover's glasses placing them on the nightstand.

Skinner smiled at him then pulled out slightly and pushed back in, setting a steady rhythm. Mulder pushed his hips back meeting him thrust for thrust. The older man reached down and stroked the agent's cock, bringing him quickly off. Milky white streams of come shot over his lover's chest. The tight heat of Mulder's rectum clenching around his cock was too much for Skinner and he came filling his lover's bowels.

He watched as his softening penis slipped out of Mulder and a small amount of his come ran down his lover's thighs. Skinner gently removed the agent's legs from his shoulders and scooted up next to him. He pulled Mulder into his arms and they shared a deep kiss before drifting off into a sated sleep.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, February 15  
7:00 a.m.

Skinner got silently out of bed; he didn't want to wake his lover, it was still early. He was taking vacation this week and had called A.D. Murphy to get Mulder the day off.

He walked into their bathroom to take a quick shower. It still amazed him how large the rooms in this place were. He thought their bathroom at Viva Tower's was big, but it was nothing compared to this. The large oval whirlpool tub was in front of a bay window, looking out over their front yard. The outside glass was mirrored, preventing anyone from looking in, since the master bedroom and bath were on the first floor.

Skinner stepped under the shower spray it didn't take him long to wash and dry himself. Since their clothes were in a large walk-in-closet in the bathroom, he didn't have to go back into the room to dress, there was even a dressing area next to the closet.

The A.D. pulled out a pair of jeans from the built-in closet organizer. He had to open several of the drawers before he located where Krycek had put them. He noticed that only half of Mulder's clothes were in the closet, well, it would be easier for the agent to dress upstairs when he was sleeping with Krycek.

He pulled on an old sweatshirt he was going to do some woodworking out in the workshop today. The previous owner had left all of the power tools in the workshop to be sold with the estate.

He walked out of the bathroom and crept back up to the bed, looking down at his lover who was still soundly asleep. He kissed the agent on the head then left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. After the A.D. had left, the blankets on the bed lifted and an invisible form appear under them, they draped around it showing a human shape.

The entity gently caressed the agent's sleeping body. Mulder drifted toward consciousness, pushing back against the caressing hand. In his half awaken state he assumed it was Skinner.

The entity pushed him onto his side spooning behind him. It forced one of the agent's legs up, so it could access his nether regions, and softly caressed between the young man's parted thighs.

Mulder moaned softly with arousal, he still couldn't pull himself fully awake -- it all seemed dream-like to him. He felt a finger slip into him . . . then another carefully stretching him. When the cock pushed its way in, Mulder briefly thought that it seemed larger than Skinner's. He felt himself floating in ecstasy from the loving kisses being placed along his back as he was passionately being made love to. Mulder gave up trying to wake up, if this was a dream, he didn't want to interrupt it.

The agent felt his lover's hot release as stream after stream of come shot into his bowels. Again, Mulder thought it was strange that Skinner could have that much semen left after making love to him last night.

He felt the still hard cock being withdrawn from his body and the press of soft lips against his cheek as he drifted back to sleep.

The next thing Mulder was aware of was the delicious aroma of bacon, coffee, and maple syrup. There was another soft press of lips on his cheek and Skinner's voice in his ear. "Wake up, Fox, your breakfast is getting cold."

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly at his lover. "Breakfast in bed . . . you're going to spoil me."

"I wanted to mark the occasion . . . and, Fox, you deserve to be spoiled. Now sit up so I can put the tray down."

Mulder gingerly sat up, feeling sore from their early morning lovemaking, he groaned softly. Skinner looked at him questioningly, setting the tray across his lap.

"Still feeling it?" Skinner asked, thinking it was strange since Mulder usually recovered in a couple of hours and shouldn't be feeling a thing.

"Yeah, just a little, but it's the kind of pain I wish would stay around for a while," Mulder murmured, picking up the glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you grab a hot bath when you're done eating, then I'll give you the official tour of our new home," Skinner suggested, snatching a piece of bacon off the plate.

Mulder glanced around the room, it was already brightly lit from the sunlight pouring in through the windows. "This room looks completely different in the sunlight. We are planning to install blinds to keep it out. Aren't we?" He squinted his eyes against the bright glare.

"Why? I kind of like having the early morning sun . . . it's invigorating." Skinner smiled at the look of disgust on Mulder's face.

"I wonder if Krycek's room has blinds?" the agent muttered.

"Don't even think of using that as blackmail, Fox. Finish your breakfast, I'll be in the kitchen seeing to our guests," Skinner told him, affectionately ruffled his hair then heading out the door.

Mulder finished eating and lifted the tray off his lap. He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He whistled at the size and beauty of the room. The agent turned on the faucet to the large whirlpool tub, while waiting for it to fill, he checked out the rest of the bathroom. He stepped into a small dressing area, opening the doors to the closet. Mulder looked in amazement at the vastly organized room -- it had shelves, drawers, and rods. Their clothing didn't even fill a quarter of the space.

The agent came back into the bathroom checking on the bathtub, he was surprise to see it filled with bubble soap. He knew he hadn't put any in. He reasoned that there must have been some liquid bubble soap on the bottom of the tub. Mulder slowly eased himself into the steaming bath. Sighing with contentment, he closed his eyes and leaned back. After ten minutes of soaking, he sensed he was being watched and quickly opened his eyes.

"Walter mentioned you were up," Krycek said from the doorway, walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub. He put his hand in the water swirling around the bubbles.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time I got out of bed. I only have today off . . . I have to go into work tomorrow," Mulder groaned.

"I start back next Monday. I was going to save it as a surprise, but Walter has arranged with A.D. Murphy for me to be your partner again." Krycek smiled at the happy expression on Mulder's face upon hearing the news.

"That's great, Alex. It will make working out in the field less boring," he exclaimed with delight.

"Way less boring, my love. Turn around and I'll wash your back." Krycek picked up a washcloth, dipping it in the water; he poured some liquid soap on it and started washing his lover's back.

Mulder leaned back to soak when Krycek finished. "You're starting to wrinkle . . . I think you should get out. I'll get you something to wear while you dry off." He stood up and walked into the closet, pulling a pair of jeans out of one of the drawers and taking a soft cotton pullover off the hanger. Krycek went to get Mulder a pair of boxers to wear. When he opened the drawer where he had unpacked the agent's underwear, he made an interesting discovery.

Mulder had finished toweling off and emptying the bathtub. He looked up at Krycek who came back dangling a skimpy garment from one finger. "What's that?" the agent asked.

"You haven't seen it before? My, my . . . it seems brother dearest isn't a stuffed shirt after all. I found this in your underwear drawer," Krycek said, throwing the small piece of fabric at Mulder.

Mulder held it up and examined it. It was made of black silk, had a cup in front and a small strip of fabric connecting it up the back to the waistband. "It's a thong!" he sputtered. Not in his wildest imagination could he picture Skinner purchasing this for him.

"Put it on," Krycek demanded, dying to see what his lover looked like in it.

"Alex, I can't wear this . . . what if I get injured at work? What would people think?"

"You're not working today . . . put it on. You can wear your boxers at work . . . but at home sexy and skimpy will do nicely," Krycek smirked as Mulder gave in and pulled on the underwear.

"God, this feels so weird," Mulder stated, feeling the thin fabric strip slid between his buttocks. He adjusted himself in front; he was still smoothly shaved so no pubic hair wrecked the look of the thong.

"Fox, that is so hot! I'll have to get you several more . . . I'm getting hard just looking at you. Too bad we have guests in the house, it would be nice to keep you dressed only in that today," Krycek murmured, running his fingers over the skimpy garment. He handed Mulder the rest of his clothes.

Mulder grinned at the younger man; he was getting used to the feel of the thong. It did feel very erotic with the fabric wedge between his crack. He pulled on the rest of his clothing and sat to put on shoes and socks.

They left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen that was on the opposite end of the mansion. They passed the library, living room, and went through the family room into the kitchen. Yori was there, helping Skinner do the dishes. Frohike, Byers, and Langly were seated at the breakfast table drinking coffee. They all were wearing sunglasses and groaning occasionally. Mulder had never seen Byers looking so disheveled, or for that matter, with a hangover before.

"Hi, guys, how are we feeling this morning?" he asked in a loud cheerful voice.

Byers put his hand over his ears and groaned. Frohike glared up at him.

"Don't you have any respect for the near dead, keep your voice down," Langly complained, leaning back in his chair and smiling up at Mulder. He wasn't in as bad of shape as Byers or Frohike.

"Good morning, Mulder," Yori exclaimed happily, handing the agent a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Yori," he said accepting the coffee and going over to sit down with the Gunmen. Krycek grabbed his own cup of coffee and joined them.

Watching the touchy-feely way Yori acted around Mulder reminded Skinner again that he wanted to have a private talk with the large Russian.

***

The Gunmen and Yori had departed at 1:00 p.m. Skinner was in the workshop making a cradle for Hope. He had a picture pasted on the shelf that he had cut out of a magazine. The picture showed a cradle in the shape of a swan, it had a long curving neck and the small bed was nestled between its wings. He was working from that picture to build the cradle.

Skinner glanced at his watch, it was after 5:00 p.m., and he put his tools away and decided to stop for the day. He wondered if Fox was back at the house, Fox and Alex had been over at the cottage helping Tony paint it.

The A.D. entered through the foyer and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Krycek had Mulder's body trapped up against the counter and the agent's pants were unzipped and pulled partway down, his brother's hands were inside the fabric groping a feel. The agent was squirming and laughing. Skinner was a bit shocked to see the skimpy pair of underwear his lover was wearing. He wondered if they had been a gift from Krycek.

Mulder noticed him and pulled away from Krycek, pulling his pants back up. "Walter, how's the project going?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Fine . . . I see you started dinner," Skinner said, nodding toward the pots on the stove and the aroma coming from the oven.

"Yeah, Alex is helping me . . . nothing fancy just roasted chicken with a wild rice stuffing," he answered, swatting the younger man's hand away as he pinched his butt.

They were all so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the dark shadow float across the room and up the back staircase.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 6  
He's Back

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

D.C. Procreation Facility  
Wednesday, February 17  
9:50 a.m.

Charles Scully escorted his sister through the halls of the Procreation Facility they had a ten o'clock meeting scheduled with Doctor Pendrell and Doctor Harris. They entered the waiting room in Doctor Harris' office and gave their name to the receptionist. He called the doctor to announce their arrival and a couple of minutes later the elderly doctor strolled out of his office.

"Dana, thanks for coming down. Did you have a nice flight?"

"It was fine, Doctor Harris. This is my brother Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you, young man," the doctor said, shaking his hand.

"Doctor, I had a phone call from a Doctor Pendrell. He said it was important that we came down to speak with you regarding my daughter. Is she all right?" Scully asked nervously. Since receiving the telephone call from Pendrell yesterday and the doctor not clarifying what it was about -- she feared the worse.

"Hope is doing exceptionally well. However, that is not why we called you down here," Harris stated.

Scully brightened, she had feared that something was physically wrong with her daughter. "Why did you call me down here?"

"Our other clients are waiting in the conference room for us, I think we should discuss this with everyone present. This way, Dana . . . Charles." The doctor opened the door and steered them down the hallway to the small conference room.

Scully walked in first, she stopped in front of the doorway when she saw Skinner and Mulder seated at the table. The A.D. was sipping a cup of coffee with one hand and his other held Mulder's hand, their fingers intimately laced together.

Mulder was wearing a new brown suit that matched his silky brown hair. His tie was very beautiful, its colors matched the suit and his eyes -- he was perfectly color coordinated.

Mulder noticed Scully's quiet appraisal, he watched her eyes focus on his tie. He smiled softly at her for the first time in weeks. "I'm no longer red/green colorblind -- I ended up throwing out a lot of my ties when I got a good look at them," he quipped.

"How have you been, Mulder? I'm really sorry about what I said last time we saw each other . . . I was wrong," she murmured, stepping forward to allow the doctor and her brother into the room.

"I'm fine, Scully. Most of the hurt your words caused me is gone. I realized even though you believed the things you said about me . . . it doesn't make them true."

"No, Mulder . . . I don't believe them . . . I was speaking out of anger and jealousy . . . you'd make a terrific father," Scully stated sitting down next to him. "Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

Mulder looked at her hand, refused to except it and stared into her deep blue eyes. "Scully, it's too soon. Maybe you should hold off on your offer until after the doctor has spoken," he said with some trepidation, knowing that in a few minutes she would be hurting and most likely hating him.

Scully sadly lowered her hand, she was about to reply when the door opened and a young doctor rushed in his arms weighed down with papers. "Sorry I'm late."

Dana Scully's mouth hung open. It was Pendrell. She watched as he set the stack of documents down on the table.

"Hi, Doctor Scully, I'm Kyle Pendrell . . . I believe you knew my brother Danny?" he stated shaking her hand.

"Yeah, I used to work with Danny." She thought, //So that's what Pendrell's first name was.//

Kyle looked longingly over at Mulder, ignoring the glare Skinner gave him. The young doctor opened the folder and started passing around copies of the bound documents. "This is the medical report of Hope's genetic make-up and the scientific process used for her conception. If you would each like to take a few minutes to review it, I'll answer any questions you may have."

Skinner opened his bound copy, recognizing the document Mulder had given him on Valentines Day. He couldn't make heads or tails out of the scientific report. The A.D. glanced over at Scully; her pretty face had gone completely white as she clutched the paper in a tight grip. She flipped to the next page, carefully studying the scientific process for errors.

"Why?" Scully asked the doctor when she finished reading the report.

Doctor Pendrell knew what she wanted to know. "Over half of the ova in storage is not labeled or the records have been lost --we know nothing about the women from whom they were taken. It was decided that most of the men wanting to procreate in this manner wanted children that shared their traits. So, the female donor's genetic make-up is removed from the ovum, making the child entirely that of the two male donors."

"Then genetically Hope isn't my daughter?" Scully asked in a hush voice.

"No . . . she isn't," Kyle murmured gently.

"Thank you, Doctor Pendrell. I think . . . we'll be leaving now." She rose and walked quickly out the door, clutching the document in her hands. Charlie followed her, almost running to keep up. Dana stopped at the closet where her coat hung, quickly putting it on. The door to the clinic was held open for her and Charlie by one of the FBI men on guard duty.

Scully climbed into the passenger side and stared blankly out the window while waiting for her brother to take her away from here.

"Dana, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Charlie," she murmured softly, stifling back a sob that threatened to break lose.

"I'll drive us back to our hotel, then book on us on the first flight out in the morning." Charlie glanced at her with concern.

***

Mulder stared sadly out the open door after the Scullys abrupt departure. He was concerned. It wasn't like her to run away without challenging any of the information the doctor had presented. "Walter, I need to go talk to her. Can you drive me over to the hotel they're staying at?"

"Fox, let it go . . . let her go . . . lately she's only brought you heartache, besides she won't appreciate your concern, she'll probably resent it."

"I'm sorry, Walter, but it's something I have to do."

"Okay, but I'll wait in the lobby for you. I don't want to see her again and she definitely won't want to me again, either."

The two doctors listened to their conversation, waiting for the two men to finish. "I'm sorry, Doctor Scully didn't seem to take that very well. Maybe I should have softened the blow," Pendrell offered.

"No, Kyle . . . Scully has always appreciated the straight forward and no bullshit approach. It was bound to be a blow to her no matter how you presented it," Mulder said and shook the young doctor's hand. "I appreciate everything that you have done for us, thank you."

Skinner also shook the young doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor." The A.D. turned to his lover who was heading for the door. "Fox, let's look in on Hope before we go to the hotel."

They walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the lab door. Walter pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He walked over to the cylinder peering in. "Hi, Angel, how's daddy's little girl doing today?" he murmured softly, running his finger along the glass. The fetus moved as if responding to the sound of his voice. Mulder stared in amazement, wondering if she could truly hear Skinner's voice.

"Walter, do you always talk to her when you come here?"

"Yes. I know she can't hear a word I'm saying, but I feel good talking to her."

Mulder wrapped his arm around Skinner's waist with deep affection for the older man. They stood looking at their daughter. "I think she can hear you, Walter," he murmured.

They remained there talking softly to each other and their daughter for over an hour, leaving reluctantly only when Doctor Jackson showed up to take down Hope's readings.

They climbed into the car and Skinner turned to Mulder. "Do you know what hotel the Scullys are staying at?"

"Yeah, Frohike said they booked a room at the Hilton, three blocks from here."

"Okay, Fox, are you positive you want to put yourself through this?"

"Yes, Walter . . . I need to see her. If only to close this chapter of my life, forever," he murmured sadly.

Skinner reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'll be listening in from the lobby, if you need me . . . I'll be there for you." Skinner hated the idea of Mulder being anywhere near Scully. The A.D. still couldn't forgive her for the harsh words she had spoken about Mulder. His lover's heart was too kind and fragile -- the agent forgave quickly and was so easily hurt.

The older man pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel. They climbed out and strolled to the lobby, obtaining the room number from the front desk and Mulder headed for the staircase. "Fox, they're on the eighteenth floor why don't you take the elevator?"

"I prefer to walk up . . . I hardly get any exercise anymore," Mulder replied lying, he did not want Skinner to find out about his experience in the elevator at Viva Tower, he was a still a little scared.

Skinner looked at him angrily knowing Mulder had just lied to him. He respected his lover's privacy so he didn't try to read his thoughts. However, he would eventually find out the real reason Mulder wanted to use the stairs.

"Fox, we'll discuss this when we get home . . . I don't like being lied to. I'll be waiting down here, if you need me, I'll be at your side immediately." Skinner saw the embarrassed look that passed over Mulder's face as he turned and started up the stairs.

//Fuck.// Mulder thought. //Sometimes his lover made him feel like a little kid. He'd have to find a way to steer their relationship back on a more equal footing.//

Skinner took a seat on the lobby sofa, his mind was focused on Mulder, watching his every step and looking for any potential threat to him. He couldn't wait for Krycek to be Mulder's partner again; it would put his mind at ease to have his brother protecting their lover on the out of town cases.

Mulder knocked with some trepidation on the Scullys' hotel room door. Charlie Scully opened it and stepped aside, motioning Mulder in. "Mulder, we weren't introduced. I'm Charlie Scully, Dana's older brother."

"Hi, I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances," Mulder replied, shaking the pre-offered hand. He noticed Scully sitting at the small table, she was staring at him waiting for him to make the first move.

"Scully . . . I'm sorry, I know there isn't anything I can say or do to make it better, if there was . . . " Mulder trailed off not knowing what else to say to the woman who had been his partner and friend for six years.

"Mulder, it doesn't matter . . . I was a fool to have interfered in the first place. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've given the situation a lot of thought over the last few weeks. Losing your friendship was harder on me than finding out that Hope wasn't really my daughter." Scully stood up and walked over to him.

"Mulder, your forgiveness and friendship are the most important things to me right now."

He wasn't sure if he could forgive her for what she had said to him, but there was a desperate pleading in Scully's voice that Mulder had never heard before. Her eyes begged and pleaded with him, he found himself unable to refuse her request.

"Scully . . . I forgive you, and would value your friendship." Mulder smiled weakly at her, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Scully wrapped her arms around his slim waist and buried her face against his chest. "Thank you, Mulder. You don't know how much your friendship means to me . . . what you mean to me," she murmured against his chest.

Down in the lobby Skinner frowned, this was the last thing he wanted. Now Fox would be calling and turning to that woman for advice and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He sat there listening in on their conversation for an hour, before his lover left the room and started down the stairs. Mulder walked up to him smiling with relief; he stopped smiling when he saw the frown on Skinner's face.

"Fox, I don't approve of you forgiving her so easily. She's only going to hurt you again."

"Walter, Scully's part of my life. Damnit, she's saved my life countless times . . . how can you expect me not to forgive her?"

"I just think you forgave her too quickly," he growled. "Do you need to return to the Bureau, Fox?" Skinner questioned harshly, trying to keep his annoyance in check. As they walked out to the car, he looked at the clock; it was already after 3:00 p.m.

"No . . . I . . . I'll need a lift to the airport tomorrow morning, I'm going to Chicago. Anderson, Pipino, and Boutotte are meeting me at the gate," Mulder murmured, knowing how much Skinner hated his out-of-state assignments.

Skinner sighed. "Fox, I'll drive you, and walk you to the gate. Please be careful, with the news about Hope . . . I've become more concerned about your safety."

"Walter, I promise, I'll be careful. The FBI has us booked at the best hotel in Chicago, I think the Director shares your concern."

They were quiet the rest of the drive home. Yori met them at the door, taking their coats. "Walter, Mulder, everything went well today?"

"Things couldn't have gone better, Yori," Mulder replied as the Russian hung up their coats in the hall closet. He came over and embraced the agent.

"That is good news, Mulder. I have dinner started, if you'd like you can help me. Lev has been teaching me a new recipe," Yori talked excitedly; he didn't notice the look of anger on Skinner's face.

"Yori, I would like a word with you in private. Fox, see to dinner until we are through," Skinner ordered both men. He showed Yori into his private office, closing the door.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish, Yori, but Fox is off limits! You are not to touch him anymore, just keep your hands to yourself!" Skinner hissed angrily.

"Walter, I'm not romantically interested in Mulder, he is a friend . . . nothing more. Even if I was interested, there is nothing I could physically do about it." Yori was briefly caught off guard by Skinner's anger, it never occurred to him that anyone would be jealous of him. "Walter, when I was younger I applied for a position as Slava's beautician. I was to groom him and his slaves. On my first day working for him, I was rendered unconscious, the next thing I knew I woke up in a small bedroom in extreme pain and discomfort -- I had been castrated."

Skinner sat in shock. The idea that someone could be so cold blooded to do that to another human was beyond him. "Yori, I'm sorry . . . I didn't know."

"It was a long time ago. I've never talked about it to anyone, before now," Yori sighed. "Walter, Mulder's friendship has meant a lot to me, I will restrain myself from touching him if that is your wish."

"No . . . I tend to be overly jealous where Fox is concerned if he doesn't mind the attention, then I will over look it," Skinner murmured, noticing the packages on the desk and stacks of mail.

"Not more . . . when is it going to end," he moaned. They had been receiving presents for Hope ever since news of her conception was announced worldwide. He also had hundreds of marriage proposals for his daughter and she hadn't even been born yet.

"Men are excited over the news, it probably will never end," the Russian stated. "If you'll excuse me, I'll see about dinner."

Skinner watched him go. Then he started weeding through the cards, letters, and packages.

***

Chicago  
Thursday, February 18  
8:50 p.m.

Mulder slipped the deadbolt on his hotel room door, Agent Anderson was next door and across the hallway were Agents Pipino and Boutotte. He was exhausted; it had been a long day of working on a profile, and studying the murder scenes. Then the murder had just turned himself into the police, making most of his work meaningless. The killer did match the initial profile he had pulled together. Well, at least they'll be flying back to D.C. in the morning.

The agent shrugged out of his suit coat and draped it over a chair; he did the same with his pants. He walked naked into the bathroom, closing the door he pulled the shower curtain shut, and turned on the water. Testing the water temperature, he climbed into the shower. After bathing, he shampooed his hair then tilted his head back and rinsed the soap from it, enjoying the feel of the hot water pounding against his skin.

Mulder glanced over at the closed shower curtain and saw an outline of a man on the other side. He stepped back, staring at the silhouette in fear. He reached his hand up and pulled the curtain open. To his shock, there was no one on the other side. The bathroom was empty. The door was still firmly closed.

Mulder cautiously stepped out of the bathtub, his heart beating a mile a minute. Grabbing a towel, he was about to leave the bathroom when the steamed over mirror caught his attention. Writing was slowly appearing on it 'Moi krasivy Fox, you're mine now and forever.'

The agent pulled desperately on the slippery doorknob, but he was unable to open the door. Mulder raised his hand to pound on it when his wrist was grabbed and he was spun around. He gasped as he stared into the translucent face of Nikolai Slava.

*Miss me, my pet?* Slava asked telepathically as he ran a transparent hand over the agent's trembling body. He captured the younger man's other wrist and held both hands over the agent's head as he pressed him up against the closed door. The Cossack captured Mulder's mouth with his using mind-control he forced the agent to permit him access.

Slava relished the flavor of his beloved; it had been too long since he had last tasted him this way. He pushed his tongue in deeper exploring and savoring the agent's mouth.

Mulder regained some control over his shocked mind. *It was you at Viva Tower? Is your real body nearby?*

*No . . . moi love. I'm still how you left me in Moscow. Your blow has left me in a coma that I can't wake up from.* Slava pulled back looking into Fox Mulder's startled hazel eyes.

*I've been watching you for several weeks. At first, I couldn't physically touch or communicate with you. I came to you in a dream, do you remember?*

Mulder nodded his head; he remembered the nightmare he had sleeping on the couch at Viva Tower.

*I've been getting stronger. Now I can make this astral body function just like my corporeal body.* Slava's body was getting more solid as he talked. *I'm no longer bound by the limits of my earthly body, I can go distances that I wasn't able to before.*

*What do you want from me?* Mulder asked, feeling his knees growing weak.

*You are moi lubimij, my beloved. I will never let you go, you are *mine* forever and always.* Slava lowered the agent's arms and pulled him against his now solid chest. Tilting his head back, he returned to passionately kissing him.

By the time the Cossack broke the kiss, Mulder was so light headed he was no longer able to stand on his own. Slava scooped him up in his large muscular arms, opening the door to the bathroom with his powers. Mulder's arms were wrapped tightly around the much larger man's neck to keep his balance, and he whimpered against his shoulder.

Slava stared at the bed and the blankets pulled down on their own, and he gently set Mulder in the center then lowered himself on top of the frightened man. *Ssh, moi love, I do not intend to hurt you. I only want to make love to you. You do enjoy it when I make love to you.*

"No . . . I don't . . . please leave me alone," the agent begged.

*Ssh, no talking . . . if your next door neighbor interferes I will have to kill him.* Slava put a finger to Mulder's lips removing his ability for speech. *You enjoyed it when I made love to you the last three mornings in a row.*

*That was you . . . * Mulder felt nauseous he had assumed each morning it had been one of his lovers.

*You also enjoyed the present I left you . . . although, Comrade Krycek seemed to have gotten the most enjoyment from it.*

*The thong . . . you?* the agent moaned with embarrassment.

*It really looked lovely on you . . . if I had you back in Russia with me you'd be wearing nothing else.* The Cossack licked a path down the agent's chest, teasing each nipple until they stood pebble hard. He continued down, breathing in the delicious scent that he had missed for so long. Slava stopped at the agent's groin licking around the tender flesh, parting the agent's thighs he took each of his lover's balls into his mouth sucking them. He gripped Mulder's cock slowly pumping it until it stood erect.

Slava took the agent's cock into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the velvet head, savoring the unique flavor of his lover. He took him down deep into his throat, Mulder moaned as he tried and failed to distance himself from the feelings of arousal and pleasure. The agent pushed up into that hot mouth, burying his cock deeper inside.

*You like this, my pet. Come back to me . . . I will make you feel constant pleasure.*

*NO!* Mulder shouted, but it was too late as he felt himself coming into that hot seductive mouth. Slava swallowed every drop that was pumped out of the agent.

The handsome Cossack pulled back and smiled lovingly down at the drained and sated man. He then raised the agent's legs up onto his shoulders and magically pulled a tube of lubricant out of thin air, he proceeded to prepare the smaller man. Placing the head of his cock at the tight opening he slowly pushed in, watching the beautiful hazel eyes fill with tears. Slava pushed his hips forward hard, sinking his entire twelve inches all the way in as silent tears streamed down his lover's cheeks.

Mulder arched his back and attempted to scream at the intense pain, but no sound issued from his mouth. Slava leaned forward deeply impaled in his lover's beautiful body, licking the salty tears off his face.

*Moi love, you are perfect this way . . . this is why you were put on this earth to provide me with pleasure.* Slava captured his mouth in another kiss, sucking the air from his lungs. Mulder sank against the soft mattress -- defeated.

Slava started fucking him, thrusting in and out of his body. At times Mulder could see right through him, he shivered at the hopelessness of the situation. His legs were cramping from the position they were in, and he tried to ignore the pleasure that was being forced upon him, his cock stood hard again, swollen and leaking against his belly.

It seemed to go on forever. Mulder felt the large Russian slam hard into his body one final time as he came, pouring his semen deep into his bowels. The agent whimpered; he was still painfully hard, his cock leaking pre-cum against his stomach.

Slava pushed his hips forward wiggling until he was as deeply buried as he could get inside the younger man. He then proceeded to jack the agent off, forcing a second orgasm on the unwilling young man. Mulder rectal muscles tightened around the Cossack's deeply buried cock, causing another orgasm in the handsome Russian.

Nikolai Slava removed his softening penis and moved up to the top of the bed, pulling his reluctant lover into his arms. Hugging him closely, he kissed and caressed the agent's beautiful, sated face. Slava noticed his arms were beginning to lose their substance, he needed to leave and replenish his strength -- sadly he kissed Fox one final time, then vanished.

Mulder only had the strength to pull the blankets over his abused body, before losing consciousness.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, February 20  
3:50 a.m.

Agents Pipino and Boutotte insisted on driving Mulder home. He begged them just to allow him to get a rental and drive himself home, but they wouldn't hear of it.

The case in Chicago ended up dragging on most of the day. The suspect changed his mind and attempted to withdraw his confession. The police needed Mulder to tighten up his profile, because the testimony from the clairvoyant working on the case was not fully admissible in court.

Mulder hadn't known they'd be flying home this early. He told Skinner and Krycek when he talked to them on Friday that he would not be back before Saturday afternoon.

Agent Pipino pulled up in front of the security gate and Mulder told him the numbers to punch in. The gate clicked open and Vinny pulled the car around to the front of the large mansion. The motion detectors set off the lights in the front of the mansion and Mulder noticed lights going on inside of the mansion.

"Thanks for the lift guys. Would you like to stop in for a cup of coffee?" Mulder asked, knowing it was an hours drive back into the city.

"Thanks, Mulder, we'd better be going. Besides, it looks like we woke the boss up," Vinny snickered, seeing A.D. Skinner come out of the mansion in his robe and slippers.

Mulder climbed out of the car and smiled weakly at his lover. He slammed the car door and waved goodbye to Vinny and Phil.

"Fox, you should have called. I would have come to the airport and picked you up," Skinner scolded him then tenderly kissed and hugged him. "God, I've missed you."

Mulder hugged Skinner back. "I missed you, too. I didn't know I'd be coming home until several hours ago. I didn't want to wake you or Alex."

Krycek appeared in the doorway, looking deliciously rumpled from sleep. "Fox, you're back."

Mulder walked through the door with Skinner's arm around his waist. The agent reached out and wrapped his arm around Krycek's waist pulling the younger man toward him he kissed him passionately.

"Can we go into the kitchen and talk? There is something I need to tell you," he said nervously. Mulder had weighed all of his options and decided it was best for him to tell them about his encounter with Slava. He was afraid of their reactions, but he was even more afraid of the Cossack.

Skinner put on a pot of coffee for them. While they waited for it to brew, they asked him about the case. The A.D. stood back up and poured them each a mug of coffee.

"Okay, Fox, what's wrong?" Skinner asked softly.

"You know that ghost problem I had at Viva Tower?" he murmured.

"What? You haven't seen any ghosts here have you?" Skinner exclaimed with some annoyance. This was their new home, and he wanted it to be a warm and nurturing environment for their daughter.

Mulder sadly lowered his head; he did not want his problems to interfere with his lovers' lives. It was a mistake to have even brought it up. He felt his eyes mist over and several tears slide down his cheeks. He started to get up to leave the room, feeling suddenly alone and afraid.

Krycek's hand stopped him. "Fox, sit down tell us what's wrong, we'll listen. Won't we, Walter?" the triple agent glared at his half brother.

"Fox. Shit . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said. Please, tell us what the problem is," Skinner said suddenly, embarrassed by his callous behavior.

Mulder slowly looked back up, opening his mind to his two lovers, so they could see what he had gone through from the episode in the elevator to his rape Thursday evening.

"FUCK! THAT BASTARD . . . I'LL KILL HIM!" Skinner exclaimed, standing abruptly he spilled his coffee.

Mulder allowed himself to breakdown into tears, Krycek held him as he cried, rubbing his back soothingly. "Walter, we need to try to put up a barrier to keep him out."

Skinner turned to sit back down, but stopped when his chair pulled back on its own and a figure appear in it. "Alexei, just what type of a barrier do you think would keep me out?" The handsome Cossack asked, putting his feet up on the table, he stared lovingly at Mulder.

"YOU! KEEP AWAY FROM FOX! YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD!" Skinner tried to physically strangle the smirking Russian, but his hands went right through Slava's body.

Mulder huddled closer against Krycek, trembling.

"Fox belongs to me . . . I've shared him with you only because he needs your protection. When I am whole again I will come and escort Fox back to Russia where he belongs -- with me."

"He's not ever going anywhere with you Slava! Fox belongs here with us so you might as well leave and find someone else," Krycek warned. The triple agent used his powers to toss the large Russian from the chair.

The Cossack stopped himself for attacking back; his beloved was sitting too close to Alexei.

Skinner caught on quickly. Seeing what his younger brother had just done, he used his substantial powers to vanquish the Russian from their house. Slava did not see the move coming and was not aware of how strong the bald man was.

The Cossack screamed his rage at being so easily defeated and denied the one thing that he truly loved. He would have his heart's desire the moment their guard was down, but this astral body was not strong enough to go up against two sorcerers.

Skinner sank to his knees and pulled Mulder into his arms. "Fox, please forgive me . . . I should have listened to you back at Viva Tower. If I had, we might have prevented that bastard from touching you."

"It's not your fault, Walter. I didn't know it was Slava until Thursday evening," Mulder replied, pulling himself back together. He softly kissed the older man. Standing, he pulled Krycek to his feet. "I'm tired, c'mon Alex let's turn in. Walter, consider this bribery over those blinds, Alex's windows face west, and I have no intention of getting out of bed before noon."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, February 20  
1:10 p.m.

Mulder quickly put on his forest green robe and left his and Krycek's bedroom, he was starving. As he passed the bedroom at the top of the stairs, he heard loud rock music coming from inside. Curious, he pushed open the door and watched Langly as he painted.

The room was impressive and beautiful, the gunman had painted a sky with wispy white clouds on the ceiling and halfway up the walls. On the bottom part of the wall, he painted a garden -- Skinner had installed wainscoting in the form of a white picket fence around the walls. The painted garden showed though the pickets. Langly was currently painting a tree and branches up one side of the room. The whole room looked like a picture out of at storybook.

Langly noticed him and turned off the radio. "Hey, Mulder. What do you think?"

"I'm impressed . . . it's beautiful, Hope's going to love it when she's older."

"Thanks, Mulder, are you heading down for lunch?" The tall blonde gunman asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything since Thursday." Mulder left out that he had also thrown up everything he ate on Thursday.

"Mind if I join you? I could use a break," Langly asked, putting his brush to soak in a container of soapy water.

"Sure, I could use the company. Have you seen Alex or Walter recently?" Mulder inquired, he did not want Langly to know he was afraid to be alone. That was why he didn't take the time for a shower or to find something to wear in the walk-in-closet.

His lovers must have felt his fear, because Skinner walked into the house from outside as Mulder, Langly walked down the staircase, and Krycek came quickly from the direction of the kitchen.

"Fox, how are you feeling today?" Skinner asked.

"I've been better . . . were you out in the workshop?" Mulder hugged him, allowing the older man to guide him protectively into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was painting the cradle I made for Hope," the older man replied tightly holding Mulder against his body, his arm around the younger man's waist.

Krycek had walked back ahead of them into the kitchen. He was making lunch for them; Yori had spent the evening in D.C. visiting Skinner's cousin Lev. Mulder broke away from Skinner and walked hungrily over to the stove, looking at what his younger lover was preparing.

"Since you slept through breakfast, Fox, I thought I'd make us omelets," Krycek informed him.

Mulder looked in the medium-sized sauté pan; it contained mushrooms, shrimp, and mussels. "Seafood omelets?"

"It is lunchtime, after all, my love," Krycekstated, pouring the eggs into the omelet pan.

Skinner and Langly sat at the kitchen counter. Mulder poured himself a cup of cold coffee, putting it in the microwave to heat. Krycek looked at him in disgust. "You know that's going to taste like crap, why don't you just make a fresh pot?"

"I'm used to bitter, crappy-tasting coffee," Mulder answered and retrieved the steaming mug. Taking it over to the counter, he sat next to Skinner. They sat watching Krycek as he made the omelets.

He put the first one in front of Mulder, who smiled at him in appreciation. "Thanks, Alex."

After Krycek finished the omelets for Langly and Skinner, Kimberly and Tony walked in through the back door of the kitchen. "Hi, Kim, Tony, have a seat -- there's enough left for the three of us, I just have to scramble a few more eggs," Krycek told them, getting another container of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Thanks, Alex," Kimberly smiled sweetly at him. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I have everything under control, just have a seat."

Skinner looked at his secretary and her boyfriend as they sat. "How's the moving going?"

"Fine, Walter. Vinny, Jack, Phil, and George helped us load the truck in D.C., like they promised, now it's just up to you guys to help Tony to unload it." She could not help the big smile that came on her face; she was really looking forward to living in that lovely cottage.

"We'll be happy to help after you have finished eating." Skinner smiled, rising, he rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. "Would you like anything to drink, soda, juice, beer?" he asked.

"A diet-Pepsi would be fine," Kimberly answered as Krycek put a seafood omelet in front of her.

"I could use a beer," Tony piped up.

Skinner grabbed a Pepsi and a glass for Kim, then went around the corner to the butler's pantry and pulled out two beers for Tony and himself.

Skinner sat back down at the long counter -- it had six tall stools, and enough room for two more. He sipped his beer and placed his hand on the back of Mulder's stool. The A.D. was really feeling horny; he had not slept with Mulder since Wednesday evening. After they helped Kim and Tony move, he had plans for his lover.

They finished eating and doing the dishes. Langly headed back upstairs to finish painting. Krycek went with Mulder upstairs so his lover could dress, he knew Fox was still worried about Slava. The agent was not convinced that their protective barrier would hold.

"Fox, you don't have to be afraid. Slava isn't strong enough to break through our barrier and with Tony's assistance, there will be no way in hell he'd get within twenty miles of you."

"Alex, what about when we're on a case together, are you strong enough to protect me from him?" Mulder bent down to tie his shoes.

"In his current state, yes. If he were whole and here in person, then I'd have to say no. Walter, on the other hand, is more than his equal . . . and he is getting stronger everyday." Krycek waited for Mulder to leave the room first and followed him down staircase. They retrieved their coats from the hall closet and went to help their new neighbors move in.

Skinner and Tony had already telekinetically moved several pieces of furniture into the cottage. However, when they had a midair collision between an end table and floor lamp, Kimberly put her foot down and ordered them to carry the furniture in like normal men.

Mulder snickered at the embarrassed looks on both men's faces as he and Alex picked up the sofa from the truck and moved it into the large living room.

"Mulder, Alex, set the sofa here so it's in front of the fireplace," Kimberly directed, there was a large area rug on the hardwood floor; they placed the sofa on top of it.

Mulder stood up and looked around, he loved this cottage. He helped Tony paint it on Monday, he still marveled at how warm and homey it felt. The living room had a large bay window, he thought it was a perfect place for a Christmas tree. He would have to check their mansion when he got back, he wondered if Walter had thought about where their Christmas tree would go. The mansion was beautiful and had everything he could have ever imagined wanting, but it did not have the cozy warmth this place had.

"Kim, this house is . . . wonderful. I'm happy you are going to be our neighbors," Mulder stated sincerely.

"Thanks, Mulder. I couldn't agree more . . . I feel like I'm living in a fairytale being in the cottage. Ssh, come over here, look out the back window . . . slowly, you'll scare them," she said, knowing she had found a kindred spirit.

Mulder stared in the direction she pointed -- there were two young deer grazing out back. Tony came up behind them, looking out. "Damn, I'll have to build a fence to keep them out. They'll eat all the spring plants once they start to sprout."

Kim and Mulder looked at Tony in disgust; some people had no sense of romance.

"C'mon, Fox, we have a whole truck to unload," Krycek barked. He really wanted to get this moving over with; he was starting to feel horny. Fox had been too exhausted to make love this morning and Alex had plans for him once they were back at the house.

They spent the next two hours moving furniture and boxes. Skinner and Krycek were watching Mulder longingly. Mulder, on the other hand, was starting to feel stiff and sore -- it had been a long time since he did anything that strenuous. He decided he needed to start working out more often. They finally finished at 4:20 p.m., and headed back to the mansion.

"I could use a long soak in a hot bath," Mulder complained, once they entered the house.

"C'mon, I'll run one for you . . . " both Krycek and Skinner said simultaneously, each grabbing one of Mulder's arms.

"Guys! I'm not a Thanksgiving wishbone!" he exclaimed. Pulling his arms free, he saw the hurt expressions on both men's faces. //Shit what was he going to do?//

"I wouldn't mind trying out the spa downstairs," he murmured with a look of mischief on his face.

"Good idea, Alex, we'll see you in the morning," Skinner growled, leading Mulder toward the elevator.

"Walter, stop! I was kind of thinking that all three of us could try out the spa," Mulder smiled seductively at both men.

"Fox, you're not serious . . . are you?" Skinner asked shocked. Krycek came up, glaring at his older brother for attempting to steal their lover for the evening. After all, it was his turn to be with Fox -- the agent's word hadn't registered with him, yet.

"Why not? We're adults . . . I want both of you to make love to me at the same time. Is there something wrong with that?" Mulder asked.

Krycek looked at him and grinned. "No, my love, I don't see anything at all wrong with that. Brother dearest, do you?" he replied sweetly. Having participated in threesomes before, he saw no problem in it.

"Well, yes. For one thing we're brothers, for the other it's not . . . moral," Skinner complained, but got on the elevator for the lower level with his brother and lover.

"Walter, we're already both sharing the same lover, besides we're not going to make love with one another, only to Fox. Is there really anything wrong with that?" Krycek asked, taking a perverse pleasure at his half-brother's discomfort.

Mulder hid his smile, he had had fantasies about Walter and Alex romantically involved over the past three weeks. It would be interesting to see the real thing, but he wasn't about to push them.

There was steam coming out of the spa. Krycek had emptied and cleaned it on Thursday. He refilled it, but never had the chance to use it because he had to go to Quantico at the last minute for exams before he started work on Monday.

Mulder started stripping out of his clothes, he didn't take his morning shower and had a day's growth of beard. Skinner and Krycek were slower at disrobing; they were both watching Mulder with desire. The tall lanky agent had the perfect body, not too muscular and not too skinny, he was perfectly toned.

They watched Mulder put a toe into the steaming water his firm round ass was facing them. Skinner had the urge to just grab him and sink his nine thick inches deeply inside of him. He groaned and continued removing his clothes. Krycek stared at him, reading his thoughts. "Bro, I'll let you have him first . . . I prefer waiting and stretching out the experience."

"Thanks, Alex, I really don't think I could wait; I'm about to explode," Skinner moaned. Removing the last of his clothes, his swollen erection stood proud against his belly.

Mulder had already sunk to his neck in the steaming, swirling water. He smiled up at Skinner as his lover climbed into the spa. The older man immediately pulled Mulder to him straddling his legs and kissing him. The agent wrapped his arms around the larger man's broad shoulders moaning into his mouth with desire.

Krycek stepped in on the other side of Mulder watching his half-brother devour their lover in a deep kiss. Mulder was moaning continually, fully aroused. Alex took over for his brother kissing and tantalizing the agent's sublime body.

Mulder was in total bliss, the hot swirling water was easing his body's aches and pains, and having the attentions of two lovers --he was in heaven. He had never felt this good, all thoughts of his past: his sister, his parents, the x-files, and Slava vanished as Alex sucked his tongue into his mouth and he felt Skinner's fingers worked their way inside him.

Skinner was desperate to get off; he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Mulder right now. He felt the muscles of his lover's rectum clench his fingers as he pushed the lube inside. Krycek had Mulder lost in a deep kiss -- Skinner pushed the agent forward so he could position himself below the agent. He parted Mulder's thighs and pulled the agent down onto his hard erection.

Mulder gasped into Krycek's mouth as he felt the hard, knobby head of Skinner's cock pop into him. Water splashed out of the bubbling spa as the agent sank hard onto the thick pole.

Krycek pulled back, staring at the deeply aroused face of his brother over Mulder's shoulder. The A.D. sat on the seat in the swirling water with the agent impaled on his lap; Skinner's arms were wrapped around Mulder's body. The triple agent reached out his hand to the agent's hard organ and caressed and stroked it. He met his brother's eyes, communicating his intentions. The younger man reached for the lubricant and prepared himself then quickly straddled Mulder's lap. Placing the head of the agent's cock against his anus, he sank down.

Mulder had been blissfully relishing the feel of Skinner's cock buried deeply inside of him, and the pleasant feeling of the water swirling around his body as Krycek's hand stroked him. When he felt his organ engulfed into the hot heat of his young lover's body, his eyes sprang open in surprise. The buoyancy of the water helped distribute their weight so the older man wasn't crushed.

Krycek's feet were on the bench on either side of the A.D.'s body; Skinner's hands were on Mulder's hips. When Krycek pulled up, the older man lifted the agent up, then pulling him back down. They soon reached a rhythm of up and down motions, Mulder didn't last long -- the dual stimulation of being fucked and fucking Krycek brought him quickly over the edge. He held Krycek to him as his orgasm shot into the younger man the agent sought his lover's mouth in a lust filled kiss.

The clutching and squeezing of Mulder's rectal muscles around his cock forced Skinner over the edge as well. He laid his head back against the side of the spa, sighing with sated contentment. The A.D. felt the weight being removed from his body as Krycek climbed off Mulder's lap and the agent lifted up, letting Skinner's soft penis slip from his body.

Mulder reached down and stroked Krycek's swollen cock; he turned around and leaned up against the side off the spa, presenting his ass for mounting. The triple agent quickly complied, taking Mulder from behind hard. He unmercifully thrusted his cock in to the root in one fluid motion. The agent felt the water from the spa pushed into his body with each thrust into his tight hole by the younger man.

Krycek felt the weird sensation of his brother's warm come around his cock that was deep inside Mulder's body. As he thrust forward, the milky fluid was soon forced out of his lover's body by the water being pushed in and out by their fucking motions.

Skinner laid back and lazily watched the two beautiful men; he no longer had doubts about sharing Mulder this way. He looked forward to each new experience that they would share. The A.D. watched as his brother face scrunched up and his orgasm hit. The younger man slumped forward, draping his body over Mulder's. Krycek pulled out and sat next to the agent who was still trying to recover his breath, leaning up against the side of the spa.

Mulder turned around and sat, smiling warmly at both of his lovers. He eased over to Skinner; straddling his lap he kissed the older man with gratitude for consenting to his wishes.

***

Hoover Building  
Walter Skinner's Office  
Monday, February 22  
10:13 a.m.

Skinner glared angrily at the three men in his office. "The agreement was that Agent Mulder wouldn't be tested until after our daughter is born!" he growled.

"We can no longer wait that long! The samples we have are useless. All the sperm from Agent Mulder's semen sample are dead, we require fresh samples and new tests run on the agent," the military doctor growled back, he would not be intimidated by the larger man.

The FBI Director spoke up for the first time. "Walter, they assure me that it will only be for three days. It's for the benefit of the country, you can understand that."

"Yes, sir, but I'm agreeing under protest. Special Agent Alex Krycek will need the three days off to accompany Agent Mulder to Colorado," Skinner added trying to control his temper.

"No problem, Walter, I'll arrange it with A.D. Murphy." The Director stood to leave, along with the other two men.

The geeky looking bureaucrat in the black suit turned to Skinner and handed him a slip of paper. "Have Mr. Mulder and Mr. Krycek at this private airstrip at 3:00 p.m. today . . . their flight is scheduled to leave at 3:30 p.m."

Skinner glared angrily at the man, watching them leave his office. He picked up the telephone. "Kimberly, can you have Agents Mulder and Krycek come to my office immediately."

***

Loftlyn Airfield  
Monday, February 22  
2:55 p.m.

Krycek parked the car in the private lot and hit the trunk release. He glanced over at Mulder who was nervously looking out the window at the large private jet. "It will be okay, Fox. Walter said it's only for three days at Northridge. If they try to keep us longer than that, you can bet he'll have the place raided," Krycek quipped, trying to cheer his lover up.

"Alex, something just doesn't feel right to me," Mulder sighed. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Fox, the gunmen found that everything checked out." Krycek climbed out of the car, opening the trunk, he handed Mulder his bags and pulled his own out.

The guard at the gate let them through. A steward met them at the steps to the jet and took their luggage. Mulder looked up the steps, feeling extremely uneasy. Krycek wrapped his arm around the agent's waist and guided him up the steps.

They stepped through the hatch and Krycek was immediately grabbed and slammed against the door. He tried to use his powers to fight back, but found himself up against three other sorcerers and a clairvoyant. The triple agent watched in dread as the clairvoyant knelt down and attached a power-damping cuff to his ankle. He looked over to Mulder who was being held immobile by a large n'thral. There was a sting of a needle against his neck and Krycek found himself falling into darkness -- the last thing he saw was Mulder being lead down the aisle of the plane.

The n'thral was surprisingly gentle as he forced the struggling agent down the aisle to the back of the plane. He pushed Mulder into a plush bucket seat and fastened his slender wrists to the armrest that had cuffs built into the arms. The agent's feet were also secured similarly to the floor. When Mulder was completely immobile, the n'thral stepped away.

Mulder looked down at the cuffs holding his arms and feet to the chair. He looked up when he smelled the scent of cigarette smoke, and straight into the cold eyes of Cancerman who smiled warmly down at him.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 7  
Hopeless

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Airborne  
Monday, February 22  
4:05 p.m.

Mulder looked at the elderly man sitting across from him, sucking endlessly on a Morley cigarette. The old man hadn't spoken since the plane took off twenty minutes ago. He just sat there staring at him, making him feel self-conscious and nervous.

The agent glanced away, looking out the window of the plane. He would not give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing how truly afraid he was. Mulder had tried to telepathically contact Skinner before the plane took off, but the Clairvoyant on the plane had prevented him.

"Fox, it really is good to see you again. I've thought of you often over the past year," the smoking man said, taking a deep drag on his cigarette, then blowing the smoke across the aisle. "I was concerned about you."

"Concerned? You have a really great way of showing it," Mulder scoffed, looking down at the restraints that held him fastened to his seat. "What did you do with Alex?" he asked, looking the old man in the eye.

"Alex is currently sleeping . . . his continued wellbeing is in your hands, Fox."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not . . . it's your name after all. A name that fits you to a tee." The old man looked admiringly at the agent, taking in his enhanced features. "You truly are a sensuous creature . . . it must be hard on you being an object of lust. My men can't take their eyes off you."

Mulder was uncomfortably aware of the other men on the plane and the ogling looks they gave him. In his present situation it had him extremely worried.

The smoking man noticed the look of fear that flashed briefly across the agent's beautiful face. "Don't worry, Fox, you're safe here with me . . . I won't let anyone touch you."

"What about you? Does not touching include you, too?" the agent shot back more bravely than he felt.

"Fox, I've no desire to have sex with my own son . . . no matter how beautiful you are."

"What do you mean . . . son?" Mulder felt ill, he had suspected deep down that this man might be his real father.

"You know what I mean . . . you've suspected as much yourself . . . that's why you confronted your mother. Teena wouldn't tell you, she was afraid of how you would react. She called me after you left, were you aware of that?" He watched Mulder shake his head no.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mulder asked in a hush voice.

"I promised your mother that while she was alive I'd never tell you that I was your father," he said, staring lovingly at his son. "I want to ease some of your fears. I've protected you all of your life, Fox, I'm not about to stop now." The smoker snubbed out his cigarette, he reached across the aisle and gently caressed the side of Mulder's face.

"If that is the case then land this plane and let me and Alex go," he replied sharply, pulling his head away from the old man's callused fingers.

"I would if I could, Fox, but you're needed by the consortium. I promise you that I won't let anyone touch or molest you."

Mulder looked sadly away, Cancerman's promise of protection wouldn't save him from the experiments, which he knew were waiting for him in the consortium's labs.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, February 22  
7:05 p.m.

Skinner had just arrived home; he rushed to pick up the ringing telephone in the kitchen. "Skinner," he answered gruffly.

"Walter, we have a situation."

Skinner recognized the Director's voice and a wave of fear hit him. He sat on one of the tall counter stools. "Sir, what is it?"

"General William Pierce at Northridge called, Agent Mulder's plane never arrived. It's being checked into, but I think you should get back to the Bureau and head up the investigation." The Director knew that Bureau policy would forbid Skinner from being involved in this case, but he also knew the A.D. would become involved one way or another. So, he decided to save everyone a lot of grief and handed the case Skinner.

"I'll be there within the hour," Skinner said hanging up.

Yori rushed into the room feeling Skinner's distress. He had read the thoughts of the Director over the telephone line and knew what was wrong. "Can I help in anyway, Walter?"

"Yeah, Yori, can you call the gunmen and have them start checking into this, unofficially. I can use all the help I can get right now. Have Melvin call me at the office if he uncovers anything, no matter how small." Skinner hastily grabbed his keys and headed back out the door.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Monday, February 22  
9:05 p.m.

Krycek regained consciousness just before the plane landed on the small, secret airstrip. They were ushered off the plane and into the back of a waiting truck. Mulder was allowed to sit next to Krycek, and the smoking man sat on the other side of the agent. Across the aisle were two sorcerers, a clairvoyant, and a n'thral.

"Alex, are you all right?" Mulder asked his lover, noticing him swaying unsteadily in his seat.

"It's the drug they gave me, it still has me a little off balance, and this fucking ankle cuff is only making it worse." Krycek closed his eyes; the movement of the truck only made him feel dizzy. He felt Mulder's hand grasping his, squeezing his fingers reassuringly.

The truck dropped them a quarter mile from the airfield at an underground base.

Several men in white lab coats met them at the entrance, walking around Mulder and looking him over. "Oh yes, he is extremely lovely. I'd say he's even more beautiful than our other immortals," gushed the man Mulder had just nicknamed pizza-man due to his oily and pockmarked complexion.

The clairvoyant snickered, enjoying Mulder's silent appraisal of the Consortium doctors. *He does resemble Jaba the Hut, Agent Mulder.* The man telepathically communicated, reading the agent's thoughts after he laid his eyes on the extremely obese doctor.

*Stay out of my head!* Mulder shouted back.

*Sorry, gorgeous, but I get paid to be inside your beautiful head,* the clairvoyant answered back.

"Doctor Byrd, take Agent Mulder into the examination room and get him ready. Mook, take this man and collect a semen sample, then lock him in their new quarters."

"Take your fucking hands off me, you goddamned n'thral," Krycek snarled as the large n'thral named Mook grabbed his arm. He twisted and struck the man hard, but it had no affect.

"Stop, let him go you bastards!" Mulder broke away, punching the doctor closest to him and breaking the man's nose. Before the agent could do anymore damage, the sorcerers present restrained him using mind-control.

Cancerman stepped forward, seeing the look of concern on Mulder's face over having a n'thral collecting a semen sample from Krycek. "Doctor Callaway, let's get one thing straight! These men are under my personal protection; you will have Doctor Malone collect the semen sample from Mr. Krycek. Seeing that Doctor Campbell is currently indisposed," he said, looking at the man holding his broken nose, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Mr. Foxx, I'm the director of this project . . . I will not be ordered around," Callaway huffed.

Mulder stared over at the old man, hearing his real name for the first time. Another mystery solved, he had always wonder why his parents named him Fox. They never could give him a satisfactory answer.

"Doctor, I've assassinated generals, world leaders, and even an American President . . . I can easily eliminate you, too. Don't push me," the smoking man replied in a deceptively soft voice, the cold steel look he leveled on the doctor -- froze the man in his tracks.

"Now, you are only to collect a semen and a blood sample from my son. Any other tests will wait until after the initial experiment. Shall we get on with it?"

"Yes, sir," the doctor answered meekly. He hadn't been informed that Agent Mulder was Mr. Foxx's son.

Callaway had a sorcerer guide Mulder into the examination room. He stopped and looked at the old man following. "You're coming with us?" the Doctor asked, annoyed.

"Callaway, I don't trust you alone with my son," he replied, stepping into the room.

"Agent Mulder, please remove your clothes," Doctor Callaway ordered, spreading a clean white cloth over the examination table and then adjusting the stirrups at the foot of the table. Mulder stared in fear as the doctor pulled out an extremely thick, long dildo, it had raised bumps running down its length. The doctor flicked on the switch at the base and the thing started vibrating, he turned it off, satisfied that the batteries were working.

"Doctor, that won't be necessary." The old man glared at him in disgust.

"Mr. Foxx, we require a semen sample from Mr. Mulder and we've found that this method is the most effective way of acquiring it."

"Mr. Nathan will assist you in collecting a semen sample from Fox." The smoking man turned to the muscular sorcerer who had been standing silently in the corner. "Mr. Nathan can use his powers to make Fox ejaculate without anyone touching him. Isn't that right, Mr. Nathan?"

"Yes, sir," he answered disappointedly. He was looking forward to watching the doctor fuck the beautiful immortal with the dildo.

Mulder was relieved and for once in his life grateful that the smoker was with him. The whole procedure lasted an hour; he was then shown to his quarters.

Krycek was already in the room lying on the small bed, he stood up gingerly and rushed over to Mulder when he entered, hugging him tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Alex. They only took some blood and a semen sample," he replied.

"Only! My asshole is still sore, it felt like they shoved a fucking missile up it," the younger man complained rubbing his sore butt.

"Sorry, Alex, Cancerman prevented the doctor from using that thing on me. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he smirked.

"Would you?" Alex rested his head on Mulder's shoulder and the older man gently massaged his lover's ass, his hand soothing his discomfort.

The red light flashed on the hidden video cameras as it recorded them.

***

Three days later  
Secret Consortium Base  
Thursday, February 25  
10:00 a.m.

Mulder was cradled in Krycek's arms, contemplating their current situation. For the most part, they had been left alone. They were allowed out of their room to shower, eat, and exercise -- all of their activities were closely monitored.

They were allowed to meet the other two prisoners. Mulder had been fascinated by the other two immortals. He was used to seeing his own image in the mirror every morning. However, to see other men who were similarly mutated and completely different in appearance, was strange.

Shinji Takeda was Japanese. He had been a student at Tokyo University in Tokyo before the alien virus struck him. Mulder found out that the young student had lost his entire family to the virus -- his mother and three sisters, Shin's father had died when he was still a boy.

Shinji was slender, five feet, six inches tall. Shin's thick, silky hair was black and halloed his face, he had dark brown eyes. His honey-tinted skin was as smooth as silk -- Mulder felt a desire to run his hands over the younger man's body.

Mulder was surprised that he actually knew the other man: Cory Greene -- he was Phoebe Greene's older brother. He looked a lot younger than when Mulder last saw him -- Cory's hair had already gone gray, now it was a vibrant brown. His face was smooth and youthful, he no longer had wrinkles around his eyes.

Like him and Alex, both men were dressed in white cotton shorts and tank tops with white sandals on their feet. He speculated that the outfits were designed to reveal as much flesh as possible. Mulder realized when he met the doctors that they were all twisted and perverse. After hearing how Shinji and Cory had been raped repeatedly by them it didn't surprise him. Maybe he should send Cancerman a Father's Day card when they got out of here.

Mulder heard the door being unlocked, they quickly climbed off the bed and stood facing it. The cigarette smoking man entered, smiling happily. "Congratulations, boys, you have successfully conceived a female embryo."

Krycek sat hard on the bed. "What . . . Fox and I?" he stammered.

"Yes, Alex, you and Fox. A baby girl . . . my granddaughter," the old man smiled, showing nicotine stained teeth.

Mulder showed more self-control than Krycek, the younger man sat on the bed in shock. "What are they going to do with her?" Mulder was deeply concerned for her welfare.

"Fox, I'll see that she's given to you to raise after she's born. We'll be moving you and Alex to a larger more secure location in the near future. Right now, they want to monitor the embryo's progress before taking any additional steps with either of you," Cancerman stated, heading for the door. "Good day, gentlemen."

Mulder sat next to Krycek on the bed. He looked at the younger man puzzled, there were tears running down his beautiful face. He hardly ever saw Krycek crying. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't know . . . if I'm happy or sad . . . shit, I'm going to be a father. Fox, we have to get our daughter out of here. I don't want her born in this place!" Krycek got up and started pacing the small room.

"Alex, have faith . . . Walter will find us. Then you, me, and our daughter will go home."

"Faith! What if he doesn't? How can you calmly sit there and rely on faith to get us out of here!"

"Alex, please, calm down." Mulder got up and wrapped his arms around his distraught lover. He realized by Krycek's reaction that this baby meant a lot to him.

***

Three weeks later  
Hoover Building  
Thursday, March 17  
1:00 p.m.

Kimberly walked into the A.D.'s office carrying a tray of food -- her boss wasn't looking well. It had been over three weeks since Mulder and Krycek had disappeared and they still did not have any leads. "Sir, I brought you lunch," she said, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Kim," Skinner replied absently, not looking up from his papers. He looked like he had lost several pounds. Kim knew he hadn't been sleeping because of the dark circles around his eyes. It was a good thing Yori was at the house, attending to the small day-to-day things.

"Sir, you need to eat . . . you'll need your strength when you locate them. It wouldn't do for you to pass out during the rescue . . . Mulder would never let you hear the end of it if you did."

Skinner sighed, putting down his pen, he got up and walked over to the sofa and sat. He started eating, but didn't taste the food.

"We released the story to the press today," Skinner informed her between bites. They had wanted to keep it out of the papers. The public was still outraged by the conspiracy, and they didn't want it to be known that the consortium was still active. The government feared how angry its citizens would be over the news.

"Sir, it might help. Maybe someone will come forward with information." Kimberly hovered over him, making sure he finished everything on the tray.

He finished eating and went back to his desk. As Kimberly took the tray out, his telephone rang. "Skinner," he answered.

"Sir, its Dana Scully . . . I saw the news about Mulder and Alex a few minutes ago. I'm sorry . . . please, I'd like to help," she said, speaking so fast that she was breathless.

"There's really nothing you can do, Scully," Skinner replied tiredly.

"Sir, please, let me do something to help."

"If it will make you feel better, Scully, go work with the gunmen, they could probably use your expertise." He hung up, not waiting for an answer. The A.D. was too tired to deal with anyone at the moment.

It angered him that the only progress he'd made on the case was tracking down that bureaucrat that arranged for Mulder's and Krycek's flight. The man was a deep undercover mole with the consortium, he was also a clairvoyant, and Skinner wasn't able to read his thoughts. They had planned to use another clairvoyant on him to get the location of where Fox and Alex were being held, but the man was found hanging in his cell. He couldn't believe he had been that stupid as to allow the man to be alone and unprotected.

Skinner hoped someone would come forward with some information soon. He was getting near the end of his rope. He had a meeting scheduled with some detectives from Scotland Yard. The UK had been conducting their own investigation into the abduction of Cory Greene their immortal, he hoped they had something he could use.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Thursday, March 17  
1:00 p.m.

"We've had success, gentlemen, we have found the key for producing a surviving female!" Doctor Caraway exclaimed before the distinguished men seated around the conference table.

The well-manicured man sat at the head of the table, to his right sat the cigarette smoking man, and around the table were several more high-level consortium members. All were in exile from their homes and were living in third world countries. Most of the consortium had been arrested, and there were weekly televised executions of its former members.

"Doctor Caraway, please, enlighten us. What was the key?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Two elements are needed for an immortal's sperm to enable a female embryo to survive, sex and a sorcerer. The immortals body chemistry changes after having sex with a sorcerer. The chemistry effects their sperm, making them compatible with that sorcerer. It is only the Immortal and Sorcerer combination that produces a viable female." Caraway walked excitedly around the room as he talked.

"It's this change in the immortal's body chemistry that produces the withdrawal symptoms we've seen in Fox Mulder. Our immortals weren't experiencing any of these symptoms until they had anal intercourse with our sorcerers . . . now they are suffering the same withdrawal pains.

"So, Doctor, what you're saying is if we want to produce female babies, each new sorcerer would have to first have anal intercourse with the immortal?" Mr. Jones asked, staring at the doctor, waiting for his response.

"Precisely, we've already had two of our sorcerers have sex with both Shinji Takeda and Cory Greene, and we now have four healthy female embryos. We would like permission for our sorcerers to have anal intercourse with Fox Mulder," the doctor requested, staring nervously at Mr. Foxx.

"Absolutely not! They are not allowed to touch my son, I forbid it!" Cancerman snarled.

Mr. Jones looked over at him; this wasn't the time for a confrontation with Mr. Foxx. He would arrange for the smoker to be absent at the time the sorcerers had sex with Agent Mulder.

"Doctor, at this time Fox Mulder is not to be touched," Mr. Jones answered. He would speak to the doctor privately after the meeting and arrange Mulder's disposition with him.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Friday, March 18  
1:00 p.m.

Alex Krycek had been granted permission to see his baby daughter. Doctor Malone led him into the lab; they were followed by one of the sorcerers. The man stood by the door as the doctor led Krycek over to the counter on the far side of the large lab. There were five round containers sitting on it, a small fetus floated in the center of one. The other four containers appeared empty.

"That's your child, Mr. Krycek," Doctor Malone stated, showing Alex the container with the small fetus in it. The obese doctor waddled to the other side of the lab, leaving him alone with the fetus.

Alex bent down and stared in awe at his and Mulder's child. She was so small -- about the size of his palm -- she looked totally helpless. He wanted desperately to get her away from this place. Mulder's words came back to him about having faith. "Faith, we'll get you out of here."

The doctor waddled back over and wrote down the reading from the four seemingly empty containers.

"Is there anything in those containers?" Krycek asked curiously.

"Four more female embryos -- Shinji Takeda's and Cory Greene's offspring," he answered dryly.

"Then you've discovered the secret?" Krycek felt nervous, he knew that whatever the secret was for producing a surviving females he wasn't going to like it.

"Oh yes, your boyfriend is in for the time of his life," the obese doctor leered. The large, muscular sorcerer walked over taking an interest in their conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Only sex between an immortal and a sorcerer can produce a surviving female. In order for Foxy to produce little girl babies by other sorcerers, he'd have to have his cute little ass fucked by them first," Malone smirked.

Krycek angrily went for the man's throat, but the sorcerer quickly subdued him using mind-control. "I'm really looking forward to fucking that beautiful boyfriend of yours. The doctors all like to watch, don't you, Malone?" the sorcerer leered.

"Nathan, you know we like doing more than just watching. Unfortunately, we can't allow our semen to contaminate yours. We'll just have to test drive the lovely Fox ahead of time . . . then clean him out for you."

"Touch him and I'll kill you . . . you fat tub of lard!" Krycek snarled unable to move a muscle.

"Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Just for that we'll be moving the lovely Fox to a new room on the opposite side of the base from you."

"You can't do that . . . he needs me. I want to speak to Mr. Foxx!" Krycek hated the idea of going to the smoking bastard for help. However, the man had always protected Mulder.

"You can't, Mr. Foxx had to go to Rio for a few days. Nathan, please escort Alex back to his room. I want Foxy brought to the examination room. I need a fresh semen sample from him before you have the pleasure of his company." Malone was going to have the pleasure of the agent's company first, after he collected his semen sample.

Krycek was red with rage, he felt totally helpless, not being able to protect Mulder. He would give anything to be able to gut that fat doctor. He walked in front of Nathan back to his and Mulder's room. The sorcerer unlocked the door and shoved Krycek inside, causing him to sprawl out on the floor.

Mulder ran over to Krycek to help him. Before he could bend and assist his lover, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back against Nathan's broad chest. "C'mon, Foxy, the doctor wants to see you."

"Let me go . . . you goddamned son of a bitch!" Mulder snarled, kicking back with his leg, catching the sorcerer by surprise as his foot connected with the man's knee. Nathan lost his balance and cried out in pain, he held onto Mulder as both men crashed to the floor.

"You, fucking little shit! I'm really looking forward to reaming your cute little ass!" the man growled as he stood painfully back up and hauled Mulder to his feet. The agent hissed in pain as his weight settled on his right foot, he had twisted his ankle going down.

Krycek attempted to intervene, but Nathan reasserted his control over the younger man's mind, keeping him motionless on the floor.

He dragged Mulder to the door, noticing the agent was having difficulty walking. "It serves you right," he sneered, then bent down and hefted the agent over his broad shoulder.

"Put me down!" Mulder shouted angrily, his sandals fell off his feet as he wiggled trying to break the larger man's hold on him.

After the door to their room slammed shut and locked, Krycek found he was able to move again and he threw himself at the door, pounding and screaming loudly. He was enraged over his inability to protect his lover. After several minutes of useless banging, he slid down the door and sat on the floor trying desperately to get the power-dampening cuff off his ankle. By the time he gave up, his fingers were bloody and all of his nails were broken. Alex lowered his head and prayed for the first time in his life -- tears were streaming down his beautiful face.

Mulder was carried struggling into the examination room, he peered upside-down around Nathan's body and saw the obese doctor, next to him was the pizza-faced doctor whose nose he had broken four weeks ago.

Nathan flipped him down onto the examination table, he frantically tried to roll off, but the large man easily subdued him. The sorcerer ripped the scant clothing from his body, securing his arms in the restraints at the sides of the table. The larger man then pulled each of his legs up and attached them to the stirrups, exposing his private regions. He felt the cool air against his exposed ass; it hung partly over the edge of the table.

The obese doctor waddled over, looking lecherously at the bound man, licking his lips in anticipation. "Foxy, it's so good of you to join us here today. We have a fun afternoon of activities planned just for you," he cajoled, caressing the agent's long, smooth leg. Mulder winced when the hand touched his sprained ankle. The agent gagged at the foul smelling body-odor coming from the obese man, the other doctor smelled just as bad.

Mulder glared angrily at the doctor. "Fuck off!"

"All in good time . . . work before pleasure. Campbell, do you want the honor of collecting the semen sample?"

"Of course, you know how much I've been looking forward to it," the ugly doctor said, bringing over the large dildo with raised bumps running down its length. He glared evilly at Mulder, there was still a bandage on his nose from when the agent broke it.

Campbell placed the specimen container on a small table next to the agent's legs. He caressed the dildo thoughtfully, standing between Mulder's legs admiring the view. He wanted to punish this beautiful man for hitting him. Mulder gasped as the wide, round tip of dildo was placed against his anus.

Fear made him clench his rectal muscles against the object, which only made it more painful when the doctor, using both hands, thrust the dildo in hard and fast, forcing its entire length in until it was painfully embedded into the agent's body. Mulder screamed in pain, twisting his arms in the restrains and arching his back. He felt like he was being ripped in two, his ass throbbed painfully around the hard object.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Campbell murmured sweetly. Picking up the container, he softly stroked Mulder's limp penis. He reached his hand down and switched on the power to the dildo.

Mulder shrieked as the bumpy dildo vibrated against his prostate, his cock became instantly erect. He writhed on table, and the white cloth underneath him became soaked with his sweat. He pulled harder on the restraints, bruising and scraping his flesh raw. Tears streamed down his face, running into his ears, he couldn't stand the pain and the humiliation. This was ten times worse than anything he'd ever experienced before -- the pain was so intense it felt like his insides had been shredded.

The doctor grabbed the agent's erection and inserted the head into the container, he held it firmly in place as Mulder's orgasm was forced out of him and he pumped the container full of his milky semen.

Mulder went limp against the binding holding him to the table -- he felt consciousness slipping away from him. The obese doctor slapped him hard across the face, cutting his lip. "Foxy, don't fall asleep, we're not done with you, yet."

The agent stared listlessly into the doctor's squinty eyes, gasping as the dildo was roughly pulled out of his body. The raised bumps scraped against his insides, rubbing painfully against torn flesh. Mulder glanced down at the ugly doctor as he held the dildo up, there was blood covering its entire length. He felt the dampness of his blood leaking out of his abused anus.

"We're starting to have fun now, Foxy," the ugly doctor purred, rubbing the inside of the agent's thigh while looking into Mulder's tear streaked face.

Nathan stood watching from his position in front of the door. He felt a ping of sympathy for the beautiful immortal -- but he wasn't about to interfere. He watched as both doctors started removing their clothing. The sorcerer took in the fearful expression on the agent's beautiful face, he knew what was about to happen.

"Please, don't," Mulder whimpered softly, his voice too sore from screaming.

The doctors stood before him naked, stroking their erections. Mulder could barely see the obese doctor's cock, it was covered by his blubbery belly.

"You'll get used to our love making sessions in time, Foxy. Just lay back and enjoy it," the fat doctor advised him as he walked over to the agent's parted legs. He had to push the stirrups further apart to fit his great bulk in between them. Malone caressed the agent's ass, running a finger over the bleeding anus. He positioned his cock against Mulder's opening, his flabby belly draped over the agent's groin.

Malone started to push his cock into the languished body . . .

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 8  
Help from an Enemy

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Friday, March 18  
4:00 p.m.

Malone started to push his cock into the languished body . . . before he could get the head in he was grabbed by an invisible force. The doctor felt thick fingers around his neck and his four hundred pound body was lifted effortlessly off the ground. The obese doctor struggled for air as the invisible fingers tightened around his throat, and the last thing he heard was his own neck snap.

Doctor Campbell backed away in shock and fear -- it had all happened so quickly. He glanced over at Nathan's body the man had been impaled through the chest with a wooden broom handle. His body was held upright by the piece of wood that went through his chest and the door behind him.

Campbell watched as Malone's head was twisted off his body and his great bulk was thrown across the room. The body crashed loudly into the far wall leaving a large crack in the plaster and a smear of blood as it slid down the wall onto the floor.

The ugly, naked doctor ran toward the door, reaching around the dead sorcerer's body for the doorknob. His neck was gripped from behind and he was lifted off his feet and tossed across the room. Campbell landed on Doctor Malone's body, and he rolled quickly away from the dead man. He looked up into the angry eyes of a tall, menacing entity that he could see right through.

"You hurt my beloved! How dare you maggot!" Slava growled, holding the bloody dildo in front of his transparent body.

To Doctor Campbell's horror the thing grew in the entity's hand, lengthening and thickening until it was over three feet long --the tip became sharp and pointed. The doctor tried to crawl away, whimpering in fear, but the Slava was on him in a flash.

Slava held the doctor immobile, then with incredible strength he shoved the distorted dildo up the man's rectum. Campbell shrieked as it tore through his bowels. It ripped through the length of his body, piercing his heart. He died in extreme agony. The tip of the dildo could be seen at the back of the dead man's throat -- through his gaping mouth.

In a fog, Mulder had watched the scene unfold before him. His mind was too clouded by pain to make sense of what was happening. He watched passively as Nikolai Slava's nude form solidified and walked over to him. The restraints holding him to the table fell away, and Slava reached up and gently removed his feet from the stirrups.

Mulder broke down sobbing and the Cossack wrapped his arms around the abused body, holding him tightly against his broad chest. "I'm here now, moi love." He cupped Mulder's face in his large hands and delicately kissed him all over, cheeks, eyelids, nose and lips. The agent leaned against him, accepting comfort from the man who had raped and victimized him. He felt undeniably safe and protected in Slava's strong embrace.

Slava projected comfort and security into his lover's shattered and distressed mind. He cursed himself for having taken over a month to track Fox down. He had searched all over the world until he found him here only minutes ago, however, he was powerless to help Fox escape.

"Moi lubimij, I cannot get you out of here on my own. My powers are not strong enough in this form." Already the Cossack's shape was dissolving, he needed to return to his real body and replenish his energy. "I will get you help, krasivy Fox." He kissed Mulder softly, then vanished.

The security guards came crashing into the room, followed by another sorcerer and Doctor Ruben Byrd. They had been banging on the locked door for several minutes. Mulder weakly wrapped the white cloth from the table around his lower body, covering his groin and thighs. Shivering, he realized he was going into shock.

Doctor Byrd rushed over to Mulder's side. He took in the agent's appearance, raising the cloth, he noticed the blood that coated the agent's thighs and felt his temper rise. He didn't approve of the immortals' treatment at the hands of the other doctors at this base. Byrd touched the purple bruise on the side of the immortal's face then examined the scrapes and bruises on his wrists. He shrugged off his lab coat and wrapped it around Mulder's shivering body, helping the younger man off the table and the bloody cloth fell to the floor.

"I'm taking Agent Mulder down to my office," Byrd informed the shocked men who stared at the carnage before them. One of the guards was bent over a wastebasket throwing up. The doctor briefly glanced over at the nude bodies of his fellow doctors -- he didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Stuart Holt followed the doctor and Agent Mulder out the door. With Rex Nathan dead, it became his responsibility to guard the troublesome immortal.

"Mr. Holt, your presence is not necessary. Agent Mulder needs medical attention, not an audience!" The older black doctor had his arm wrapped protectively around the agent's trembling body as he guided him down the hallway. He supported the young man's weight after noticing that he was limping and his ankle was swollen.

"Doctor, I don't approve of the behavior of the other doctors either. Nevertheless, it is my job now to guard Agent Mulder . . . he is considered dangerous," the sorcerer stated, opening the door to the doctor's office for them.

The doctor guided Mulder over to the sofa, gently easing the young man down. "Then make yourself useful, Holt, get me a washcloth and pitcher of warm soapy water." The doctor walked over and took out some cotton pads and antiseptic lotion then knelt down on the floor next to Agent Mulder.

He looked into the agent's empty gaze as he dabbed the antiseptic on the scrapes on the agent's wrists and ankles. The doctor knew it was not necessary, that the immortal would be perfectly healed within hours and he was at no risk for infection, but it made him feel better providing comfort to this badly abused man.

Doctor Callaway came rushing into the office without knocking, just as the Holt returned with the washcloth and container of soapy water, placing it on the floor next to Doctor Byrd.

"Davis informed me we had a problem with Agent Mulder . . . that Mulder killed Doctors Campbell, Malone, and Mr. Nathan." He looked angrily at the unmoving man on the sofa.

"Agent Mulder didn't kill them," Stuart Holt informed Callaway.

"Then who did? He was alone in the room with their bodies when security arrived."

"I'm not sure, I could feel another presence in the room when we were trying to break in. It was no longer there once we entered -- I can't get a thing out of Agent Mulder's mind." The sorcerer looked worriedly at the agent whose thoughts were tightly guarded.

Callaway walked over and knelt down next to the agent, grabbing Mulder's chin and turning his head to face him. He took in the blank gaze. "What's wrong with him?"

"What do you think is wrong with him!" Byrd snarled as he started to clean the blood off the immortal's smooth ivory thighs. He had covered the agent's groin with a towel, trying to provide the man with some privacy.

"Would you both please leave the room . . . I would like to finish cleaning him up and I'd prefer not subjecting him to an audience!" His brown eyes flashed angrily at both men, waiting for them to leave.

"Of course, Doctor Byrd, we'll be in the hallway until you are through," Callaway replied not wanting to anger his best doctor.

They quietly closed the door after them. Doctor Callaway turned to the sorcerer. "I want Agent Mulder put into isolation until we can straighten this matter out."

"What about his lover . . . Alex Krycek?" Holt asked.

"We'll use Mr. Krycek to mate with the other immortals. He's a beautiful man, females sired by him would bring an extremely high price." The doctor looked disappointedly at Holt, who wasn't at all attractive.

Holt nervously shuffled his feet over the doctor's silent negative appraisal of him. "Doctor, should I put him in isolation with Agent Mulder?"

"I don't want them together any longer."

"What about the agent's withdrawal symptoms?" Holt asked with concern, hating this callous doctor. The sorcerer thought angrily, //If Callaway ever treated Shinji or Cory the way he was treating Mulder, he'd kill him. He would not allow anyone to touch either of his lovers -- Shinji and Cory were his.//

"I would ask you to see to the agent's sexual needs, but I know you're busy providing for Takeda and Greene. However, it shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Jones is sending twenty additional sorcerers for our breeding project. They should be here in a day, I'll allow Mulder to choose one of them for his new full-time lover."

"Won't Mr. Foxx object to that? He seemed very protective of his son."

"Mr. Jones is taking care of Mr. Foxx, he won't be of any more trouble to us."

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Saturday, March 19  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder was curled in a fetal position on the small cot --the mattress was hard and lumpy, but he was too dazed to notice. His body was fully healed from his assault yesterday, but his mind was still distressed over the incident. He found safety in a secret place within his mind, shutting out all intruders. He used to go there often when he was a boy and his father would abuse him.

The cell only had a sink, a toilet, and a heavy iron door with a slot for a food tray. It was lit by one small recessed light that didn't fully illuminate the room -- the far corners were deeply shadowed.

Mulder was dressed again in a white tank top and shorts; he lay shivering in the chilly small cell. There were no blankets on the cot to keep him warm. The cell was on the lowest level of the underground base causing the air was stale and musty.

The cell door opened and in stepped Doctor Callaway, he walked over to the cot and sat next to Agent Mulder. "Are you ready to tell me what happened in the examination room yet, Fox?"

Mulder had his back to the doctor and didn't respond to his question. Callaway stared at the agent's lean body; he placed a hand on his bare shoulder feeling the cold skin. "Fox, all you have to do is tell me and I'll have you moved into more comfortable quarters. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The doctor licked his lips trying to stifle the sexual urges that were caused by being this close to the immortal. After the carnage in the examination room, he didn't dare act on his desires until he found out what happened to his people.

When Mulder didn't answer, the doctor started losing his patience. "Fine, stay here and freeze, then! Maybe you'll find your voice once your withdrawal symptoms start." He stood and angrily left the room, closing and locking the cell door. He switched off the light, throwing the small cell into total darkness.

***

Moscow  
Saturday, March 19  
4:00 p.m.

Nikolai Slava was still too exhausted to leave his body and return to the only man he loved with all his heart. He cursed the helplessness of his situation. The Cossack wasn't able to communicate with his n'thral captain, yet. He knew his own men wouldn't be much help against the consortium that was holding Fox Mulder, anyway.

There was only one man that could safely rescue his lover from the clutches of those bastards. He would go to him as soon as he had enough energy to leave his body. He would request help from an enemy.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Sunday, March 20  
11:00 a.m.

The first pangs of withdrawal drew Fox Mulder back to the real world and away from the sheltered area of his mind. He awoke in total darkness not knowing where he was . . . groaning softly, he cautiously sat up and reached out into the darkness with his fingers -- they made contact with the cold concrete wall.

The light in the small cell went on unexpectedly. He shielded his eyes against the glare as he peered around the room. The door was unlocked and in stepped Doctor Callaway, followed by a large n'thral and Mr. Jones. Mulder was sitting on the small cot, and he scooted back against the concrete wall, glaring up at his captors with hate filled hazel eyes.

"I see you are back with us again, Fox. How are you feeling today?" The doctor crooned softly.

"Don't call me that!" The agent growled, holding his head up in defiance, he pushed the small pangs of pain out of his mind.

"We have a surprise for you, Fox. It will help you overcome the pains of withdrawal that you must be feeling by now. However, first why don't you tell us what happened in the examination room," the doctor asked patiently, knowing it was only a matter of time before the agent told them.

Mulder glared at them refusing to answer.

"Doctor Callaway, why don't we allow Mr. Mulder to make his selection first. He won't be able to think clearly in a few hours and I would like his new companion to be his choice." Mr. Jones smiled softly at the beautiful immortal.

"Very well, Mr. Jones. Mook, help Fox to his feet," Callaway ordered.

The large n'thral reached for Mulder's arm, grabbing it, he pulled the agent off the cot and onto his feet. Mulder yanked his arm free from the large mutant's grip. "Take your *fucking* hand off me!"

The n'thral started to grab a hold of him again, but Mr. Jones interceded. "That will be all, Mook. Mr. Mulder won't be giving us any trouble."

"Where is Alex? What did you mean by a new companion?" Mulder asked nervously as he was led out of the room. They walked down the long dimly lit hallway to the elevator.

"Right now Mr. Krycek is confined to his room. He's not being very cooperative, but that will soon change. As for your new companion, we decided it would be better if you and Mr. Krycek were separated. So, we're going to allow you to pick your new lover, we have twenty sorcerers for you to select from." Mr. Jones looked over at Mulder as they rode the elevator up three levels. The agent was chewing on his sexy bottom lip, anxiously watching the numbers change.

"You know . . . he'll kill anyone that touches me, except for Alex or Walter Skinner," the agent informed the men with a new confidence, remembering Slava's rage over his rape in the examination room.

"Who? Who is he?" the doctor asked angrily.

Mulder stare at him dispassionately, he would not tell them. He was afraid if he did they might be able to put up a barrier to keep Slava out. They would never be able to recover the information from his thoughts -- he was now an expert at concealing them. Right now Nikolai Slava was his only hope.

"It doesn't matter, Doctor. We'll find out all in good time," Jones murmured, stepping off the elevator.

"It does matter! You didn't see what was done to my doctors! Whoever he is . . . he's a threat to the lives of everyone here!" The doctor exclaimed as he opened the door to the large auditorium.

Mr. Jones stopped in the doorway. "Doctor, we'll install surveillance cameras . . . if he attempts to contact Mr. Mulder again, we'll know."

Mulder stopped in his tracks, looking at the occupants of the room. All the men were ogling him with lust in their eyes, he felt completely naked and exposed in the skimpy outfit he was wearing. The bulges tenting the pants of every man here was very disconcerting, he felt completely vulnerable. He blushed as he was ushered to the front of the room and made to stand on a raised platform.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Fox Mulder . . . Mr. Mulder requires a new sexual partner to service him daily. Although each of you has been scheduled to have sex with him within the upcoming weeks, he will be choosing one of you today for his full-time lover," Mr. Jones stated, watching the looks of desire light up on the faces of all the men present.

Mulder blushed a brighter shade of red, but held his head up proudly glaring angrily down at all the men before him as he tried to suppress his troubled thoughts. The last forty-eight hours had been the most humiliating and painful hours he had ever gone through in his whole life, and considering his life that was saying a lot.

Mr. Jones walked up to the agent, staring at his body with admiration. "Mr. Mulder, I suggest you make the choice yourself, it will be a lot easier for you than the choice I would make." He turned and faced the twenty aroused Sorcerers. "I want each of you to step forward one at time and allow Mr. Mulder to get a good look at you and introduce yourselves to him."

Mulder couldn't believe the outrageousness of this situation, they expected him to choose his own full-time rapist. He looked angrily at the man he used to think of as the 'Well Manicured Man', he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach and knew it wasn't from his withdrawal symptoms. There was no way that he was going to do this -- he had never felt so degraded.

One-by-one the men stepped forward to introduce themselves; some even had the nerve to brag about their sexual stamina and cock size. Others fed that information directly into the beautiful immortal's mind, demonstrating how they would make love to him. Mulder felt demoralized until his eyes met the concerned brown gaze of a Scottish sorcerer who introduce himself softly. He displayed none of the brazen bravado of the other men present.

Rory MacIver's heart went out to the young man forced to stand passively so that his fellow sorcerers could lust after him. He felt embarrassed over his own hard erection brought on by the sensuous immortal. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he introduced himself to the young man, drowning in his beautiful, soulful, hazel eyes. The physical pain Fox Mulder was in was obvious to everyone present.

Mulder eyes followed Rory MacIver as he walked back to his seat, his mind blanked out the rest of the introductions. As soon as they were finished Mr. Jones walked up to him, he looked in the agent's weary pain-filled eyes.

"Mr. Mulder, have you made your choice?"

"Yes . . . Rory MacIver," he whispered softly. The pain was getting worse. He shuddered and swayed briefly, but kept his balance.

There were curses from the other men present. MacIver sat back shocked that he had been chosen he wasn't as young or as handsome as some of the other men present. He looked up at Agent Mulder feeling the other man's pain as it coursed through his body.

"Now that wasn't so hard. After you've answered our questions about the examination room incident, then Mr. MacIver will relieve your pain for you, Mr. Mulder." He smiled knowing Mulder wouldn't be able to withstand the pain for long. "Doctor Callaway, see that Mr. Mulder is returned safely to his cell."

The doctor stepped forward and helped Mulder step down from the platform, guiding him out of the room.

***

Hoover Building  
Sunday, March 20  
Noon

Walter Skinner walked back to his office where he spent most of his waking hours. He only went home to sleep the rest of his time he spent searching for his lover and his brother. He couldn't believe that he had had no leads in finding them -- the consortium had taken great care at covering their tracks.

He'd sell his soul to the devil at this point for just one clue. He opened the door to his office, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the large man sitting behind his desk.

"What do you want!" Skinner growled.

"Mulder's safety," Slava replied, staring up at the angrily bald man.

"Why are you here, Slava?"

"I would like to call a truce. I know where those maggots are holding my lover . . . I would like you to go and rescue him for me." Slava pulled his feet off the desk and lowered them to the floor. He stood to full his six foot, six inches, walking over to the shorter man, he waited for him to respond.

Several emotions flashed over the A.D.'s face: hated, anger, and excitement. "Fox is not your lover, Slava! If you know where he is why don't you rescue him yourself?" He wanted to find out the location of his lover, but he needed to learn more from the man, first.

"Don't you think I would if I could? My body is laying in a coma in Moscow. I have only limited abilities with this one. Do you think it is easy for me to ask you for help? Damnit, Man! We are wasting time here! Fox is not being treated well . . . I want him away from those . . . HUMANS!" Slava growled angrily.

"Tell me where is he being held?" Skinner asked anxiously

"Central Mexico, I wrote down the precise location and their defenses for you. Hurry, Skinner! I'm going back to be with Fox . . . he's been without my protection for too long now." The large Cossack vanished.

Skinner rushed over to his desk and stared at the detailed map, the entrances in and out of the base were clearly marked along with the its coordinates and the number of guards. The A.D. noted that there were landmines buried around the compound.

He picked up his telephone and placed calls to the FBI Anti-terrorist Taskforce and the U.S. military. One way or another, he would have Fox back before dawn tomorrow.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Sunday, March 20  
2:00 p.m.

Alex Krycek was physically restrained to his bed with leg and arm straps holding him immobile. They had tried to force him to have sex with Shinji and Cory. When he refused, the doctor ordered Stuart Holt to use mind-control on him to make him submit, but to Doctor Callaway's displeasure, Holt had refused the order. The sorcerer didn't want to share Shinji and Cory with any other man.

Krycek thought back to Mulder telling him about the affect he had on Henderson and Slava, both men had become enamoured with him. The triple agent didn't notice it affecting the doctors, but maybe it only affected mutants.

He pulled angrily on his wrist restraints, he'd been held this way since yesterday when he had killed two of his guards attempting to escape. Unfortunately, when he had reached the door, his ex-employer was there with twenty other sorcerers who easily subdued him. The doctors had also restrained Holt because they couldn't determine what, if anything was wrong with him.

The door to his room opened abruptly, pulling Krycek away from his thoughts. Doctor Callaway strolled in, looking possessively over his fit body. "Alex, I don't expect that you will be ready to comply with my wishes yet. But, that doesn't matter, we'll use mind-control on you to get you to submit."

Krycek glared at the man but refused to answer him.

The doctor walked over to the bed and sat next to him, running his hand under Krycek's tank top and feeling his taut stomach and firm chest. "You are a beautiful man, Alex, much more beautiful than any of the other sorcerers we have here. You're really going to sire some extremely beautiful daughters. We already have abducted two more immortals, they are being flown to our new facility in the Bahamas." Callaway trailed his hand down to Krycek's groin, squeezing him through his pants. "Soon we'll have all twenty-three immortals, then the world will be at our mercy. Play your cards right, Alex, and you can have a piece of it."

"Take your fucking hands off me! I want no part of anything you traitors touch. What have you done with Mulder?"

The doctor grinned evilly at him. "Fox is currently going through withdrawal symptoms. We plan to allow him to suffer several more hours before questioning him again. Your ex-boyfriend refuses to tell us what happen in the examination room." Callaway rose and walked to the door, opening it he stared back at Krycek. "Fox has already selected a new lover for himself . . . I suggest you do the same."

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU . . . DAMN YOU!" Krycek shouted pulling uselessly on the restraints as Doctor Callaway closed the door.

***

Mulder's Cell  
Sunday, March 20  
3:00 p.m.

Mulder lay on his side hugging his stomach against the pain that was ripping through his body. He shivered constantly from the damp coldness of his jail cell, feeling every hard lump in the mattress against his sensitized skin.

Nikolai Slava materialized in front of him after taking the time to adjust the security cameras that were in the cell. The camera only showed Mulder's pain tortured body and didn't show Slava or any of the agent's responses to the Cossack's presence. Slava sat on the small cot and soothingly brushed Mulder's sweat dampened bangs out of his pain-filled eyes.

Mulder looked up at him through the mist of extreme pain. "Please," he begged.

"Moi lubimij, tell me what's wrong? Have those infidels hurt you?" Slava asked with great concern over the pain his lover was in.

"No . . . I need . . . I . . . sex . . . please . . . need sex," Mulder begged tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Slava sat back startled. Mulder stared weakly up at him, then opened his mind so the Cossack would understand his needs.

The handsome Cossack delicately removed the agent's clothing. Positioning himself between the younger man's parted thighs he gently prepared him. He placed his large cock against the tight opening, then pushed in. Mulder pushed back with his hips forcing the cock in deeper, clenching his teeth against the painful entry and the burning pain from the withdrawal symptoms.

Slava leaned over his lover's body and kissed his lips tenderly, waiting for the agent's rectal muscles to relax. The small amount of pre-cum seeping into the agent's body eased his pain, loosening his clenched muscles. Slava pulled his organ slowly out, then pushed back in. Mulder wrapped his legs around the Cossack's waist, resting his ankles on the cleft of the larger man's ass and pulling him in with each thrust.

The large handsome Russian didn't last long; he'd never had Mulder when he was as tight as a virgin before. The tight silky grip of Mulder's rectal muscles on the large man's cock pulled Slava over the edge as he shot essence into his lover's body.

Mulder hadn't even gotten hard during Slava's lovemaking; he had been too deeply in pain for his brain to respond to anything other than getting relief from his agony. The feel of the Cossack's hot release pumping into his body brought him instant comfort. Mulder sagged back exhausted against the mattress, smiling weakly at Slava. The older man bent down and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Better, moi love?" he asked tenderly.

"Much, thank you," the agent relaxed into the kiss, returning it only out of gratitude.

Slava pulled back, staring lovingly down at him. "Fox, I contacted that bald man you are misguidedly involved with. He should be here before morning to rescue you." The Cossack ran his fingers through Mulder's hair.

"Nikolai, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything, moi love."

"Remove the power-dampening cuff from Alex's leg, and tell him to rescue our daughter. I'm worried that once Walter arrives with the troops those bastards will try to escape with our child." Mulder look pleadingly up at him.

"You have a daughter by Alexei? How is that possible?" The Cossack asked intrigued.

"I don't know . . . will you help me?" Mulder sighed.

"Of course, love. I would never let anything happen to you or a child of yours." Slava held the agent tightly, projecting warmth onto the younger man's shivering body. Mulder relax into his arms feeling warm for the first time in days.

***

Corpus Christi  
Sunday, March 20  
5:00 p.m.

Skinner walked to the front of the command center, he was dressed all in black -- the only other color was the large white FBI letters on the back of his flak jacket. He had his team assembled at the Air Force base outside of D.C. within an hour after Slava's appearance. The U.S. Elite Forces was setup and waiting for them when their flight landed in Corpus Christi.

Colonel Joseph Glanville had the satellite photo enlargements of the coordinates A.D. Skinner had faxed him. It clearly showed a small base, airstrip, and military personnel on the ground. He had marked off the areas of the suspected minefields.

"Colonel Glanville, do we have a green light?" Skinner asked.

"Yes, sir, we leave at 1800 hours."

Skinner nodded, keeping the excitement off his handsome face. In an hour they'd be on their way, within three hours he'd be on the ground at the base.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Sunday, March 20  
6:00 p.m.

Nikolai Slava left Fox Mulder's side temporarily; he was going to free Alex Krycek. However, first, he made a side trip in search of the child his lover spoke of. He found her in the small cylinder in a lab. He stood there staring in fascination at the small female fetus -- his lover's daughter.

She was already exquisite and he could see many of his lover's features already on the small palm sized fetus. As a businessman, he could see many advantages to having such beautiful daughters. When he recovered from his coma and brought Fox back to Moscow, they would have many daughters together. He would arrange marriages for each of his them to form stronger alliances.

He sighed, looking at her one last time, knowing time was wearing thin for him, he'd be able to free Krycek and go to his lover one more time before his energy was depleted. He disappeared and reappeared at the foot of Alex Krycek's bed.

"Alexei, really, I would have thought you'd learn to be more careful," Slava sneered scornfully at him.

"What do you want, Slava?" Krycek glared up at him.

"Fox asked me to free you. He wants you to rescue his daughter. The bald man should be here soon . . . and Fox is afraid that the consortium will make off with his child and escape," Slava said, sitting at the foot of the bed, he touched the ankle cuff and it shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

Krycek gasped as the energy flowed back into his body, he stared at the restraints holding him to the bed and they fell away. He concentrated. *Fox, are you okay?*

*I'm fine, Alex. You have to recover our daughter and get her out of the building. Hide with her until Walter gets here.*

*I can't leave you here! I'll get Faith, then come for you.*

*No, I'm too well guarded down here. They have sorcerers stationed on the floor above and throughout the facility. Protect our daughter first, when Walter gets here you can come back for me.*

"Alexei, listen to him . . . I will protect Fox for as long as possible. No one will dare touch him with me there!" Saying that, Slava disappeared.

Krycek knew Fox was right. He needed to get their daughter out of here. The triple agent crept off the bed and silently left the room, he heard painful moaning coming behind a closed door. He projected his mind into the room, finding Cory Greene strapped down to an examination table and being raped by one of the consortium sorcerers. There was only one doctor present in the room.

The triple agent had had enough of these bastards and decided to intervene. He first scanned the surrounding area for any possible interference or threat then eased opened the door. Both men were too involved in the rape to notice him, by the time they did it was too late -- both their throats had been crushed. Krycek never left his position by the door, watching dispassionately as the men reached for their throats, turned a lovely shade of blue, then dropped to the floor dead.

Krycek went quickly over to Greene's side, freeing him from the table.

"Alex? You killed them . . . thanks," Greene whimpered, stumbling against Krycek as he helped him off the table.

"Cory, are you all right?" Krycek supported the older man leaning him up against the padded table he went over and stripped the clothing from the body of the sorcerer who was roughly Greene's size.

"I've been better," he sighed, rapidly recovering his strength.

"Here, put these on," Krycek ordered, handing in him the long, black trousers and a pullover.

Cory accepted the clothes, smiling as he pulled on the long trousers, it was the first time in weeks that he had wore anything other than those skimpy shorts and a tank top. He then bent down and pulled on the dead man's boots.

Krycek kept his attention focus around them; he was not going to be taken by surprise again. When Greene finished dressing, he guided the older man to the door, making sure there was no one in the vicinity. They cautiously made their way down the hallway.

*Cory, I'm going to recover my daughter and get her out of the building. There's a rescue team on the way . . . but I want her safely in my hands when they get here.* Krycek silently communicated to the immortal as they crept into the lab. They quickly rushed across the room to the five small cylinders on the counter.

*Alex, Doctor Callaway mentioned that Shinji and I have conceived daughters, I would like to recover them as well.* The older man said, looking into the seemingly empty cylinders, then over at the one with the small fetus floating inside.

*I wouldn't think of leaving them behind, Cory.* Krycek recovered five compact metal containers from the shelf above the counter. *These are battery-powered self-contained cylinders. Disconnect each cylinder then slip it into the container and reconnect it here.* Alex demonstrated with the cylinder containing his daughter, the metal would protect the glass container.

They sealed up all five cylinders and Krycek made sure the power units were working. He then retrieved to insulated carrying case, it was specially designed for carrying the cylinders. There were six round indentations in the foam rubber to slip each of the cylinders into and more foam padding on the lid.

Cory grabbed the case before Krycek could take it. *Alex, concentrate on getting us out of here, I'll carry our daughters.* Greene was physically stronger than Krycek, and had no problem handling the heavy case.

*Okay, just stay close to my back.*

They made their way down the hallway and up the staircase to the main level without incident. They ran into two guards at the entrance that Krycek easily dispatched, by the time they made it to the outside perimeter all the alarms were going off. Krycek looked up at the same time he heard the attack helicopters, knowing at once that their escape hadn't set off the alarms.

***

Mulder lay on the small cot waiting for Slava's return. He was faking his withdrawal symptoms for the benefit of the surveillance cameras. He felt a strong hand stroking his back.

"You can stop now, moi love. I've taken care of the cameras, again," Slava murmured in his ear.

"Has Alex gotten out, yet?"

"He's currently in the lab collecting your daughter. She's a pretty little thing." Slava eased his naked body behind Mulder's, pulling the agent's shorts down his long legs.

"I never saw her . . . stop . . . what are you doing?" he gasped as his shorts were peeled down.

"Making love to you again . . . before I have to leave." Slava nibbled on the agent's earlobe, smoothing his hands over the round buttocks and parting the cheeks.

Mulder sensed Slava's hurry. "You have a time limit?" he asked, not meaning it as it sounded.

"Sorry, moi Fox, even now my body is pulling me back . . . I have to make this quick. But, we'll have other times together where I won't be rushed," Slava said, easing his cock into the agent's body.

Mulder lay quietly with his knee bent under his stomach and his other leg straight, sadly accepting the unwanted sex from the man above him. He allowed his mind to drifted, and was surprised when he was pulled out of his body. He followed a bright light back to Slava's body in Moscow. Mulder walked up to the bed staring down at the handsome slumbering figure, reaching a hand out he placed it on the Cossack's forehead.

The immortal pulled in the energy around him and concentrated, sweat appeared on the forehead of his real body back in Mexico. The damage he had done to Slava over two months ago quickly healed. He heard the Cossack's distressed cry at being forcefully returned to his body. Mulder felt himself being yanked back as well.

Mulder briefly opened his eyes, then fell into a deeply exhausted sleep on the small cot.

***

Rory MacIver couldn't get the beautiful immortal off his mind. He had felt the severe pain Mulder was suffering and he wanted to help the younger man. He had wandered around the whole facility, learning every entrance and exit. He came across a room near the bottom level that contained another immortal -- a young, pretty, Japanese man. Two doctors were putting him through painful testing.

MacIver lost the small hold he had left on his temper, striking out at the two callous doctors just as the sirens sounded throughout the building, drowning out the doctors' pain filled cries.

He rushed over and helped the young immortal to his feet. "C'mon, we need to leave this place." Rory shrugged out of his long coat and handed it over to Shinji Takeda who was wearing only shorts.

Takeda pulled on the coat gratefully and followed the Scottish sorcerer out of the room. They ducted into another room as several men rushed by heading up the staircase. MacIver guided Takeda over to the same staircase and headed down to the bottom level. "I need to get Fox Mulder out of here as well, lad." The sorcerer knew Mulder was in no condition to make it on his own.

He knew the cell that held the agent was on the lowest level of the building. It didn't take long to find the one that Mulder was in. He rushed over to Mulder's side, noticing the agent's exposed bottom and the fresh semen on his buttocks. MacIver gently pulled up Mulder's shorts, covering him, then felt the agent's pulse -- he seemed okay.

"How is he?" Takeda asked with concern.

"He appears to be asleep," MacIver shook the agent, but couldn't wake him. He tried to contact the agent's mind, but found it inaccessible. Mulder appeared to be in a coma-like state. "I guess I'm going to have to carry him." He hefted Mulder over his shoulder and headed back out the door toward the staircase. The sound of gunfire and explosions from above stopped him in his tracks.

***

Walter Skinner was the first man off the lead helicopter as it landed. He headed directly toward his younger brother who had telepathically contacted him as the helicopter was setting down. He watched over his shoulder as the other six helicopters landed and the U.S Elite Assault Squad headed for the building. The squad was comprised of several sorcerers and humans, they easily overpowered the buildings security guards. The FBI Anti-terrorist Task Force took up a position around the perimeter.

"Alex, where's Fox?" Skinner shouted, looking at the other man, he recognized him instantly as Cory Greene, the British immortal.

"He's still inside the building. Walter, we decided I should rescue our daughter first, then go back for him. He's being held on the lowest level." Krycek looked anxiously around him; he hadn't been able to mentally contact Fox for several minutes now.

"Alex, I can't read him either. There is too much interference from the other sorcerers here." Skinner quickly waved over two armed FBI agents.

"Yes, Sir?" Agent Heinz responded.

"I want Mr. Greene and the case he's holding placed under heavy guarded. I'm going to assist in the raid. Special Agent Krycek requires some clothing," Skinner ordered.

Krycek blushed realizing what his skimpy outfit must look like to these men. "I'm coming with you, Walter," Krycek informed his older brother.

"Not while you're dressed like that, Agent Krycek!" Skinner barked, heading off in the direction of the building. Before he could reach it, the place exploded sending flaming debris pouring down around them. The earth shook violently from the force of the explosion throwing the men off their feet. Greene instinctively covered the case containing the female embryos and female fetus with his body. Agent Ordonez threw himself over Agent Krycek shielding his scantily clad body with his own.

"NO!" Skinner cried as flames shot a hundred feet into the air, lighting up the nighttime sky. The building turned into a flaming inferno, instantly incinerating everyone inside. He staggered toward the building, but the intense heat kept him back.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 9  
Homeward Bound

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Monday, March 21  
5:00 a.m.

Alex Krycek stood dazed staring into the charred black crater where the underground building used to be. The acid smell of smoke wafted over the predawn landscape, burning embers could still be seen in the lifeless crater. Tears trailed down the young man's sooty face as he wrapped his arms around his chest shaking uncontrollably.

The ruins were still too hot to send in a search team, Colonel Granville had taken charge of the operation since the A.D. was too traumatized to continue his leadership. Over half of the colonel's own men from the U.S. Elite Forces had been in the building when it exploded.

"He can't be dead . . . he's not supposed to die," Krycek's hushed tone could barely be heard by the grief-stricken man standing next to him.

"No one could have lived through that," Skinner whispered sadly to his brother.

"It's my fault . . . I should never have left without him." Krycek wiped the tears and soot from his face with the bottom of the soiled, white tank top he was wearing.

"Alex, it wasn't your fault . . . you never could have gotten him out in time. If you had tried, then you and your daughter would have been killed, too." Skinner put a comforting hand on Krycek's shoulder.

"I might have made it if I didn't stop to retrieve Faith first. It was my own selfishness that got Fox killed." The younger man shrugged off his brother's hand, he didn't want comforting -- he didn't deserve it. He turned his back on Skinner as uncontrollable sobs racked his body.

"Alex, there is nothing selfish in wanting to protect your child. If it had been Hope in that lab . . . I wouldn't have hesitated to save her first." Skinner walked over and took Krycek's sobbing body into his arms, holding the younger man as he cried against his broad shoulder.

Special Agent Trevor Sinclair walked quietly up to the two men. He was carrying a bundle of clothing for Agent Krycek. Sinclair waited patiently, until Skinner noticed him. Letting his brother go, he retrieved the clothing. "Thank you, Agent Sinclair."

"Sir, the flight is ready to take Mr. Greene and the embryos back to D.C. Do you or Agent Krycek wish to speak with the agents in charge of their security?"

"Yes, I would, Agent Sinclair. Alex, come with me, we need to work out the disposition of your daughter and the other female embryos." Skinner stoically pulled himself together -- he'd grieve later.

Krycek hesitantly left the crater -- it felt like he was leaving Mulder . . . forever. It was physically painful to walk away from that gaping hole in the ground. Skinner handed him the bundle of clothes, which he accepted unconsciously.

They stopped at a large helicopter; there was a four-member FBI security team waiting for them.

"Agent Heinz, I'll be notifying Doctor Sam Harris at the D.C. Procreation Center to expect the embryos. Agents Sullivan and Boutotte will meet your flight. They are familiar with Doctor Harris and the center and will take charge of the embryos."

"Yes, sir."

Cory Greene stepped forward, holding out his hand to Skinner. "Sir, I'm sorry for yours and Alex's loss. I knew Mulder from Oxford. We became very close friends here -- the world suffered a great loss this evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Greene," Skinner murmured.

Greene walked over to Krycek, hugging him, then kissing him on the cheek. "Take care, Alex. I'll see you when you get back to D.C."

Krycek stared blankly at Greene he was still clutching the clothing to his chest. Skinner noticed how unresponsive Krycek was, he realized his brother was going into shock.

"Agent Sinclair, I'm taking Agent Krycek to see Captain Zamora. If anything comes up, you can find me there." Skinner led Krycek away from the helicopter and over to the mobile medical unit.

Skinner guided him into the mobile unit. The military doctor was treating and stabilizing the last victim for evacuation by helicopter back to Corpus Christi. The doctor indicated by nodding his head toward an empty gurney that Skinner was to put Krycek there. Skinner sat his brother on the bed. Sitting down next to him, he pried the clothing from Krycek hands and set them at the end of the bed, waiting for the doctor to finish.

After the corpsmen carried the stretcher with the wounded man out of the unit, the doctor walked over to them, taking in the younger man's silently-staring eyes and trembling body. He knew immediately what was wrong. "How long has he been in shock?" he asked. Kneeling, he lifted the sodden tank top and placed his stethoscope against Krycek's smooth chest.

"Only for a few minutes, we were communicating just fine . . . then he suddenly became unresponsive." The older man held his young brother's hand, feeling how cold and clammy it was.

The doctor checked the young man's eyes with his penlight, then took his blood pressure. "Sir, we still have time to get him on the evac-flight to Corpus Christi," Zamora stated, signaling for a corpsman.

"No . . . Agent Krycek will remain here with me . . . I'm his only living relative. He doesn't need to be with a bunch of strangers right now." Skinner was not about to let Krycek out of his sight, knowing first hand the mind-shattering grief he was going through.

"A.D. Skinner, it's advisable that he be admitted to a hospital, he needs around-the-clock care." The doctor took out a syringe, filling it from a small bottle.

"Doctor, I'll take care of him myself . . . he needs me."

"Very well. This sedative will help him sleep," the doctor replied, swabbing the young man's arm and giving him the shot.

"Thank you, Doctor. Do you know how long he's going to be like this?" Skinner stood and stripped the soiled tank top off Krycek then eased his body into a comfortable sleeping position on the gurney.

"It's really up to Agent Krycek . . . he could be this way for hours, days, or longer." Zamora stared at the soot-covered face and body. "I'll get you some soap and water, he really should be cleaned up."

Skinner looked down at his brother, maintaining his stoic demeanor. His brother needed him so he couldn't give into the grief he was feeling.

***

Moscow  
Monday, March 21  
7:00 a.m.

Nikolai Slava sat behind his desk in his large office for the first time in over two months. He'd been healed, but he wasn't happy about it. He no longer had the ability to contact his lover through astral projection. He leafed through the large stack of papers that had accumulated in his absence. He was going to have to reassert his control; his timetable for taking over the government had been thrown off by his injury.

Captain Mikhin stepped into the office. "Moi Tsar, I have received some bad news . . . " Before he could finish, Slava read his thoughts.

"NO! That's not possible! I would know if Fox were dead!" Slava yelled, looking menacingly at his head of security.

"I'm sorry, moi Tsar, the report stated that no one could have survived the incineration of the building."

"HE'S NOT DEAD! I'm taking a team to Mexico, if his body is in the ruins, I will know it! Captain, have my private jet ready within the hour!"

After Mikhin left, Slava picked up the framed photograph from his desk it hadn't been there when he was last in the office. It was of Fox and himself, he remembered when this photograph was taken --it was at the auction. They were posed in front of red satin drapes. Fox looked extremely gorgeous in his black tuxedo and green cummerbund. He had his arm wrapped tightly around his lover's slim waist they made a stunning couple. No, he refused to believe that Fox could be dead.

He walked out of his office, heading up to his apartment.

***

18 Hours Earlier

Doctor Ruben Byrd entered the cell located just around the corner from where Agent Mulder was being held. The cell contained Stuart Holt. Byrd needed the sorcerer's help in freeing the immortals.

"Doctor Byrd, what's happening?" Holt looked at him worriedly as he heard the gunfire many levels up.

"We're being raided, we have to get the immortals out of here. Mulder's down the hallway; after we retrieve him, I'll need your help in freeing Shinji and Cory." The doctor removed the power-dampening cuff from the man's ankle. Standing, he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Holt paused a moment, scanning the building. Now that the cuff had been removed, he had his powers back. "Cory's not in the building, Doctor, he's safely outside with Alex Krycek and the FBI. Shinji is with Agent Mulder and another sorcerer, they're just around the corner from us."

They raced out of the cell and around the corner, running into Rory MacIver, who had the agent's body slung over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. MacIver was about to strike out at the perceived threat, when the doctor spoke up. "We're here to help! Quickly follow me. We can get out of the building through a tunnel on this level. It's too dangerous to make it out the front entrance."

They quickly followed behind the doctor as small explosions sounded from above. He opened a large metal door at the end of a long hallway that opened into an underground cavern there was a long steep flight of stone steps leading downward. Two kerosene lanterns hung by the door, the doctor pulled them down handing one to Takeda and one to Holt. He was searching his pockets for a match when the lanterns lit on their own.

"Thanks," Doctor Byrd said to Holt.

They quickly made their way down the staircase and started across the vast cavern to the tunnel on the opposite side. Halfway across, a massive explosion shook the ground, knocking them off their feet.

Holt and MacIver erected an energy shield around their bodies as rocks started raining down on them. As they got back on their feet, Holt handed the shorter sorcerer the lantern. Then he bent down and scooped up Agent Mulder. They raced toward the tunnel, reaching it just as the ceiling in the cavern caved in.

They ran down the narrow tunnels as more explosions rocked the earth beneath their feet. The group kept moving and didn't stop until they had put a substantial distance between themselves and the first cavern.

The tunnel opened into another smaller cavern. MacIver estimated that they had covered at least five miles through the underground tunnels.

"Is everyone okay?" the doctor asked breathlessly, cradling his injured arm against his chest.

"I'm all right, just of few bumps and bruises," MacIver answered. "Can you check Fox, I think he was injured when we fell in the cavern."

Shinji Takeda held his lantern up so the doctor could get a good look at Mulder. Byrd was unable to move his arm.

"Doctor, did you injure your arm?" Takeda asked.

"I broke it back in the cavern, Shin," he answered smoothing Mulder's hair out of his eyes. Mulder had blood covering the back of his head and running down his neck. The doctor saw several large bruises covering his scantily-clad body.

"He's pretty banged up, but that doesn't explain why he's unconscious. By the way, I'm Doctor Ruben Byrd and he is Stuart Holt," he introduced them as he was wiping some of the blood off Mulder's head.

Holt shifted Mulder's body into a more comfortable position. Staring menacingly at the other sorcerer, he was unable to read the man's intentions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I'm Rory MacIver. It was lucky for you that I sensed you were a good man, unlike those other ruffians that called themselves doctors. Otherwise, I would have killed you on the spot. Mr. Holt, I've heard all about you, the doctors have been talking about you, after you refused to allow another sorcerer have sex with their immortals. It's indeed a pleasure to meet a man who stuck up for his morals."

"I don't have the advantage of reading you, MacIver. What are your intentions?" Holt asked distrustfully. He had been concerned when he ran into the other sorcerer, but he wanted to get Shinji out of the building.

"I won't lie to you. I wanted to protect Mulder and get him away from the consortium," MacIver stated. "But, I also expect to have sex with him, Fox chose me for his new lover."

They studied the good-looking Scotsman he had a rakish swagger about him. He was in his early forties, with long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his soft, brown eyes were open and honest. The man was only a few inches taller than Shinji who was 5'6" and both men were slim. MacIver's ears were pierced; he had several pairs of silver earrings in each. Holt thought the man resembled a pirate, with his knee-high boots and tight black pants.

MacIver appraised both men, starting with the doctor who was in his mid-fifties. The Scotsman thought the doctor resembled that black American actor from the Lethal Weapons movies he had a full-beard that was peppered with gray hair. Byrd was wearing jeans, a heavy jacket, and combat boots, he had a large backpack, and it was obvious that the man had been prepared in advanced.

The Scotsman turned his appraisal on the other sorcerer. Holt was tall and skinny, he stood at least eight inches taller than MacIver. The man had a very big nose and a protruding Adam's apple. He wasn't ugly, but he was far from handsome.

MacIver turned back to face the doctor. "Doctor, you were prepared for the attack this evening?"

"No, I don't know who those men were that attacked us tonight. Mr. Foxx had arranged for a strike force to raid the facility and rescue his son and the other immortals after midnight. That's why I was dressed and ready. I was suppose to have all the immortals into the tunnels when the raid came. There was a separate tunnel that led up to the surface, but it was buried under rocks and boulders from the cave in."

Byrd turned to Takeda. "Shinji, can you assist me? I have some bandages in my backpack, can you get them, the cotton swabs, and bottle of antiseptic out for me?" The doctor looked at the young Japanese man, he was staring wide-eyed at the cavern they were in and kept sneaking peeks at Rory MacIver.

"Yes, Doctor." Takeda pulled his eyes away from the handsome sorcerer. The young man had never met another man that had aroused him sexually before, he felt an instant attraction to this roguish man. He pulled the swabs, antiseptic, and bandages from the doctor's pack.

Holt was still holding Mulder slung over his shoulders. There was no place in the cavern to set the agent down; the whole floor was covered with jagged rocks and boulders.

"Doctor, allow me, I know some first-aid." MacIver took the cotton and antiseptic from Takeda and started cleaning Mulder's cuts; finally he bandaged the agent's head wound. He put the items back into the doctor's backpack.

"Doc, I think we would move faster if I carried the backpack, we can look at your arm as soon as we find a good area to camp for the night." MacIver helped the doctor remove the pack and slung it around his own shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr. MacIver," he sighed in appreciation. It felt good to get rid of that heavy backpack.

They started to make their way down another tunnel. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" MacIver asked, he was totally lost. He estimated his powers could only penetrate a mile. The mineral laden rocks were preventing him from penetrating them any further.

"Yeah, the consortium had these caves explored and charted. We'll be traveling deeper underground for the next twenty miles then it's all up hill for another thirty or so miles before we exit the cave. There's a deserted farmhouse ten miles from the exit where we could hold up for a day," the doctor answered picking up the pace. With luck, they would be there within three and a half days.

***

Present Time  
Secret Consortium Base  
Monday, March 21  
6:00 p.m.

Skinner walked into the medical unit to check on his brother who was still sedated. The rescue teams had been searching the crater, but as he suspected, they weren't able to find anyone still alive. The sound of a Lear jet caught his attention. He rushed out of the unit, staring at the large jet that was landing at the airstrip, half a mile from the destroyed base. The jet had Russian markings.

A jeep went to meet the plane. Skinner frowned in anger as he felt the presence of Nikolai Slava on the plane. He watched as the jeep came back with the large Cossack and several large n'thrals. Slava climbed out of the jeep. Ignoring Skinner, he walked up to the large crater. He stared into the burnt out ruins and felt nothing.

"Slava, what do you want here?" Skinner growled.

"My business is personal, A.D. Skinner. I have accomplished what I came to do and will be leaving now," the Cossack replied arrogantly, he knew Mulder wasn't dead -- he would have felt it if he were. He couldn't detect his lover anywhere in the area, so it was pointless for him to remain.

"What have you accomplished by staring into the crater?" Skinner hissed, placing himself in front of the Cossack.

"If you must know . . . I came to pay my last respects to Fox," Slava lied. He concealed the happiness he felt at finding out Mulder was alive. The Russian brushed past the angry American, getting back into the jeep.

Skinner watched as they drove back to their plane and took off again. Something in the Cossack's attitude had him suspicious, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Krycek moaned in his sleep and broke out into a cold sweat. He dreamt he was back at the base -- it was the first day when they had arrived. He was being led down a dimly lit hallway into an examination room. The triple agent struggled against the mental grip on his mind as he was forced to remove his clothing. The obese doctor ordered the sorcerer to make him get up on the examination table and put his feet in the stirrups. He had absolutely no control over his body.

Krycek's twisted on the gurney as his nightmare continued. He watched the large doctor pull on rubber gloves and move to stand between his parted legs. Malone picked up a bottle of lube, greasing his fingers. Krycek felt a thick finger pushed into his body, stretching him, then a second, and third finger were inserted. When the doctor was satisfied he was properly prepared; he greased up the large dildo. Krycek cried out in pain as the hard object was eased into his body. The doctor was careful not to force it in too quickly, he waited for the young man's anal muscles to relax before pushing it in deeper until he had it fully embedded into Krycek's body.

When the doctor turned on the dildo vibrator, Krycek shrieked as the object rubbed against his prostate. He passed out. He was awakened by a gentle slapping on his face. He stared up into his half-brother's concerned brown eyes.

"Alex, you were having a nightmare. Are you all right?" Skinner asked, holding Krycek's trembling body against his broad chest.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes . . . I dreamt I was back inside the base," he whimpered, starting to feel safe within his brother's strong arms. He had never had anyone to lean on before, or someone who to care for him and protected him. "Walter, thanks," he sighed as relaxed and fell back to sleep.

"Any time, Alex," the older man murmured. Kissing the top of his brother's head, he eased the sleeping body back down on the mattress.

***

Caves  
Monday, March 21  
7:00 p.m.

They had traveled nonstop for the past twenty-five hours. It had been tough going because they had to climb over unstable boulders that blocked parts of the tunnel. They stopped only once to take care of the doctor's broken arm. MacIver and Holt had to fight off some ghouls that were using the cave as a home; the anti-ghoul virus hadn't been used outside of the U.S., yet. After the attacking ghouls went up in flames, other ghouls in the area steered clear of the small group.

They made camp in an underground cavern that had a small waterfall, stream, and pond. The sides of the pond had phosphorescent weeds growing in it. The ceiling and walls of the cavern were covered in crystallite and the floor was smooth stone and sand.

"Holt, lay Mulder down over here," the doctor ordered, smoothing a sandy area free of rocks and pebbles.

MacIver removed the doctor's backpack and leaned it up against a wall. He then sat next to Mulder, taking the agent's head in his lap he brushed the long bangs out of the agent's eyes. It had grown long over the weeks Mulder was held at the base. The doctors would not allow the immortals to cut their hair; it was another one of their perverse quirks. Mulder's silky, chestnut hair had grown a couple of inches. Shinji Takeda's thick, black hair was layered, it halloed his face and went past his shoulders.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what's wrong him?" MacIver asked.

Byrd was concerned that the agent hadn't regained consciousness. "No. I can find nothing physically wrong with him . . . it might be a psychological problem. He has been extremely mistreated over the past couple of days."

"Holt, there's a kettle at the bottom of my pack and some dehydrated soup mixes. Fill the kettle with water from the waterfall, heat it with your powers until it boils to kill the bacteria, then pour in the soup mix." The doctor smiled, traveling with a sorcerer had a lot of advantages.

Holt did as instructed and filled the kettle, he placed it on a rock and concentrated until the water was boiling. After a few minutes, he poured the soup mix in and the pleasant aroma of vegetable soup filled the air. There were two tin cups and spoons at the bottom of the pack, he filled each with soup, handing one to Shinji and the other to the doctor.

The doctor finished his portion of soup, handing the cup back to the sorcerer, who filled it for himself, he was not planning on offering the Scotsman anything.

Doctor Byrd heard a soft moan and glanced over at Mulder just as he opened his hazel eyes. Mulder met the doctor's concerned look, he realized his head was resting in someone's lap, and he looked up into MacIver's smiling face. He glanced around the dimly-lit cavern, realizing he wasn't at the base any longer. "Where?" he managed to ask with a weak voice.

"You're safe. We had to leave the base in a hurry, you were unconscious so we carried you," Byrd's soothing voice calmed the anxiety that was racing through Mulder's thoughts.

"How long have I been out?" the agent asked.

"A little over twenty-four hours. Mulder, do you know what caused you to be unconscious for that length of time?" The doctor checked his pulse and took his temperature as he waited for the American immortal's answer.

Mulder thought back, it all seemed so dreamlike now. He remembered standing at the bedside of Nikolai Slava's and healing him. Then being pulled back to his own body. "Yeah, it tends to happen after I heal someone. It requires a lot of my energy and I fall asleep immediately afterwards. The more severe the injury, the longer I sleep." Mulder tried to sit up but the doctor held him down.

"Mulder, I think you should rest a few minutes more. This ability to heal, do you know if it's part of your mutation? And would you mind telling me who you could have been healing down in that prison cell?" The whole thing sounded ludicrous to the doctor.

"You don't believe me? If I weren't still exhausted, I'd prove it to you by healing your arm. It's a minor wound so I'd probably only require a couple of hours of sleep," Mulder sighed, seeing Takeda for the first time, he smiled weakly at the young man as an idea came to him. He assumed his ability to heal came from his mutation and Shinji had the same type. "Maybe Shinji can heal you, I'll show him how it's done."

MacIver helped Mulder to sit up; the agent gave him a questioning look. "Shin, touch the doctor's arm with your hands," Mulder instructed the Japanese immortal.

When Takeda was holding the doctor's broken arm, he instinctively knew what to do next. He concentrated on healing the arm and watched as a golden glow came from his hands, mending Ruben Byrd's broken arm.

Holt caught Takeda as he slumped exhaustedly. Mulder stood up with the help of MacIver so Stuart Holt could lay the young immortal on soft sand.

Doctor Byrd stared in amazement at his healed arm, flexing his fingers then he started unwinding the bandages. "This is unbelievable . . . how long have you known about this ability? What was the first injury you healed? What's the most severe injury you can heal?"

Mulder blushed at the doctor's questions, he vividly recalled the first time he used his powers. He was straddling Alex's naked body, after he had accidentally injured his soon-to-be lover -- he used his powers to heal him. The agent met MacIver's eyes as the sorcerer stared at him with amusement, reading his thoughts that he had forgotten to shield.

"Doctor, I'd rather not talk about my first time . . . I mean . . . shit!" Mulder stomped off to the other side of the cavern, looking around. MacIver followed him, catching his hand, and holding it tenderly as he looked into the agent's angry eyes.

"Mulder, why did you pick me for your lover?" MacIver murmured huskily. Bringing the agent's hand to his lips, he started sucking on each of his fingers.

Mulder was briefly stunned by the Scottish sorcerer's behavior, he quickly yanked his hand away. "You seemed to be less of a scumbag than the other men, but that doesn't mean I want you for my lover!" he hissed.

"It doesn't matter, you are going to need me. I know all about the withdrawal symptoms you suffer from, in less than twenty-four hours you will come crawling to me," MacIver said with smug confidence.

"Ha! Maybe I'll ask Holt instead!" Mulder did not like the fact that the smaller man was right -- he couldn't take the withdrawal pains.

Doctor Byrd came over to them, listening to their conversation. He picked up his backpack and pulled out a small container. "Agent Mulder, I was able to reproduce the anti-pheromone drug for you and Shinji. You know its limitations, but it should offer you relief for several more days. Hopefully, we will be rescued before it wears off." The doctor pulled out a syringe and filled it. Mulder came anxiously over to him, holding out his arm.

"Doctor, just whose side are you on!" MacIver huffed.

"Currently my own. Rory, why don't you get Mulder and yourself some soup," Byrd ordered, watching the Scotsman stomp over to the small kettle and fill the two tin cups.

"Mulder, I don't know precisely how long the shot will be good for, it depends on when you last had sex. MacIver told me that when he found you in the cell it looked like you had just had anal intercourse. Shinji hasn't had sex for two days so the drug won't last as long for him. I don't think we'll have you both back home before it wears off," the doctor told him sympathetically.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Doctor, you don't suppose we could find me something less revealing to wear in the meantime?" Mulder pulled the bloodstained tank top away from his body, looking at it with disgust.

"We'll be passing close to Mexico City in a few days, I'll go into town with Holt and pick you up something to wear when I get us food for the rest of the journey."

"Doctor, what happened at the base?" Mulder sat on a boulder he was feeling weak, and gratefully accepted the cup of soup from MacIver who sat next to him.

Holt heard Mulder's question and spoke up. "The FBI and US Military raided it, Mulder. We don't know who won, there was a large explosion."

"Then we must head back! I need to find Alex, he might be injured or worried about me!"

"Mulder, we can't, the only tunnel that led up to the surface anywhere the base is blocked by a cave-in. The only way out is through this tunnel and it will take us over fifty miles from the base. It's safer for us to head for the U.S. border than to chance going back to the base, once we're above ground again."

"I'm heading back!" Mulder shouted.

"No! It's too risky, we don't even know who won." The doctor wasn't about to take the chance.

"Doctor, you can go to the U.S., I'm not stopping you, but I'm heading back to the base!"

"Mulder, no, you're not, it is too dangerous. For your own good you will be traveling with us, when we get to the U.S. you can call your family. Besides, it will take us two more days to get out of these caves, if you were to make it back to the base there wouldn't be anyone there any longer."

Mulder sighed, feeling frustrated. "Doctor, let's make a deal. When we're above ground, if I can make telepathic contact with either of my lovers, we head back to the base. If I can't, I'll go with you willingly."

"Mulder, we'll be over fifty miles from the base, that's an awfully long distance for telepathic communication."

"My lovers and I have been practicing together, we're able to make telepathic contact with each other up to seventy-five miles."

The doctor smiled at him, for once, a reasonable solution. "Mulder, you have yourself a deal, and I pray that you are successful in contacting your lovers," he replied with sincerity.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, March 23  
11:30 a.m.

Yori carried the food-laden tray up to Krycek's room; the two brothers had arrived back home late last night. They hadn't been able to find a trace of Mulder's body in the ruins, which wasn't surprising considering the intensity of the fire. Most of the bodies had been reduce to nothing but ash. Yori knocked on the door before entering. Krycek sat in a chair in front of the French doors that led to a private veranda, he stared out sightlessly.

"Alexei, I have made you lunch," Yori said, setting the tray on the small breakfast table that was in front of a large bay window next to the fireplace.

"I'm not hungry," he replied sadly.

"Alexei, you can't starve yourself . . . there are too many people who love and care about you . . . think of your daughter, she's going to need you."

"Yori, if it weren't for her, Fox would still be alive."

"You don't mean that . . . I know from your mind that it was Mulder's decision that you rescue Faith first. You have nothing to feel guilty about! Now, get your skinny butt over here and eat!" Yori spoke sternly for the first time in his life, he had already lost one close friend, and he didn't want to lose another.

Krycek rose reluctantly and sat at the table, some of what Yori said got through to him, but he still couldn't stop blaming himself for Mulder's death. At least the large Russian made him something he could eat without guilt. It could almost be construed as punishment, Yori's dreaded stuffed cabbage rolls and fish-head soup.

Yori smiled at him knowingly. There was a slight chill in the room, so before sitting across from Krycek, he took time to light the fireplace. He watched his charge eat, making sure he finished every bite. "Alexei, do you want me to run a bath for you? Or, perhaps a massage?"

"No thanks, Yori," Krycek murmured.

There was another knock on his door and Walter Skinner strolled in wearing his coat and carrying Krycek's coat. "Alex, I'm heading down to the Procreation Center, I thought you might want to come along."

"No, I don't think . . . I'm . . . just not up to it, yet," he sighed sadly.

"Alex, you need to see your daughter. Besides, I would like you with me when I see her for the first time -- she is my niece and our last physical reminder of Fox." Skinner's voice was close to pleading. Krycek sat still for a few moments, then stood and walked over to his older brother, taking his coat.

"Okay, Walter, I would like to introduce you to Faith." Krycek pulled on his coat as they walked out of the room and down the curved staircase.

***

Mexico  
Wednesday, March 23  
8:30 a.m.

They had exited the cave at seven o'clock in the morning, and Mulder tried for over an hour to make contact with his lovers. He gave up reluctantly; he was deeply worried because his lovers should have been at the base or in the surrounding area looking for him. He knew he would never have left the area this soon if one of them were missing, unless something prevented him from continuing.

"Mulder, I'm sure they're all right. Don't start thinking the worse. They might be looking for you out of your telepathic range, the sooner we get moving and back to the U.S., the better." MacIver tried to ease the younger man's worried mind.

Mulder wanted to head back to the base, but he had given his word. Sighing, he allowed MacIver to take his arm and lead him in the other direction. He had to swat the Scotsman's hand away when it started to explore his body.

"Can't blame a man for trying." MacIver smirked at him.

They made it to the deserted farmhouse at noon. Tumbleweeds blew across the sandy ground and a broken shutter banged against the side of the weatherworn house.

"Be careful, check for snakes and scorpions," the doctor advised as they stepped cautiously into the house. Doctor Byrd walked into the small bedroom off the kitchen. He checked the room carefully and pulled the dusty blanket off the bed. Taking it out onto the porch, he shook it out, sending dust flying. They needed blankets, food, and water if they were going to make it back to the U.S. quickly.

MacIver walked up with Takeda; the young Japanese man had been staying very close to the Scottish sorcerer. Holt glared at MacIver; he didn't like him standing that close to his lover.

Holt walked over to the beautiful immortal and wrapped his arm around Takeda's shoulders. He stared lovingly down at the smaller man. Takeda tried to move away from the larger man whom he wasn't attracted to at all. However, Stuart Holt held him tighter, oblivious to the young man's discomfort.

Mulder had reached down to check out the cupboards when a small stiletto knife buried itself in the floor next to his sandaled foot. He looked angrily over his shoulder at MacIver who stood in the doorway across the room with another throwing knife in his hand. The smaller man shrugged his shoulders, sheathing the knife in his boot. He walked over and pulled the knife from the floor, holding it so Mulder could see the small scorpion impaled on the tip.

"I know you can't be killed by it, but its sting will still hurt like a bitch."

"Thanks. Rory, where did you learn to throw a knife like that?" Mulder judged the distance from the front door through the living room and into the kitchen to be at least thirty feet.

"I used to practice with my brothers back in Scotland, we also played darts. My brother Duncan could hit a fly on the wall with a dart at twenty feet. It became a game with us to out throw each other," MacIver grinned sadly, remembering his three brothers. He turned away from Mulder, not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes.

"Rory, tell me more about your brothers and family," Mulder asked, wanting to learn more about this man.

"There's not much to tell . . . Duncan was killed during the alien attack. My other brothers were infected with the ghoul mutation. I had to kill them myself. Thankfully, my mother and father had died many years ago and weren't subjected to seeing their sons suffer."

Mulder didn't know what to say, he knew firsthand what it felt like to lose a love one, but to have to kill your own brothers . . . "I'm sorry for your loss, Rory," he replied softly.

Mulder was more careful gathering supplies from the farmhouse; they were well stocked by the time they left. They had discovered a root cellar under the house with beets, potatoes, and mason jars of preserves, chutneys, and chili peppers. They made bags out of the blankets to put the supplies in, and the sorcerers used their powers to make the heavy bundles weightless.

***

Procreation Center  
Wednesday, March 23  
2:00 p.m.

Krycek was appalled by all of the press vans parked around the center; he wasn't up to dealing with reporters. The news was out that there were now six female fetuses at the center. Krycek noted the extra security around the facility; he also noticed the diplomatic license plates.

Skinner pulled around back, parking in front of the back exit. The FBI security team surrounded their vehicle as the A.D. and Krycek exited. They were rushed through the back doorway.

"Sir, we have a situation that needs your attention." Agent Sullivan informed Skinner.

"What situation, Agent Sullivan?" Skinner huffed.

"The Japanese and British Governments have sent their own agents to protect Cory Greene's and Shinji Takeda's offspring. They are flying their doctors over and want to transfer the embryos back to their countries as soon as possible."

Skinner sighed, "And?"

"The American Government has put a stop to the transfer, since the babies alleged sorcerer fathers are American."

"Great, so we have an escalating diplomatic crisis on our hands," Skinner growled, he slowed upon seeing the foreign security team outside of Hope's room. One of the men made a step to stop him from entering. The man was immediately thrown up against the wall and hung suspended in air his feet not touching the ground.

"Let's get one thing straight . . . no one interferes with me seeing my daughter!" The A.D. barked. Glaring angrily at the men, who suddenly realized their mistake.

"Sorry, A.D. Skinner, Conner didn't recognize you," the elder British agent muttered.

Doctor Sam Harris came out of the lab, after hearing the commotion. "Walter, please come in . . . how are you doing?"

Skinner turned around, guiding Krycek through the door ahead of him into the lab. The younger man had been hanging back, not particularly anxious to see his daughter.

"Sam, I still can't accept that Fox is dead . . . maybe after the funeral. It all seems so unreal, I keep expecting him to walk through the front door," Skinner sighed, walking over to the cylinder that contained Hope. She was almost three months old, but she was the size of a six-month-old fetus.

Skinner looked over at Krycek who stood unmoving by the door, he walked back and took his hand. "C'mon, Alex, show me your daughter," he murmured soothingly, understanding his younger brother's reluctance.

Krycek sigh and walked over to the cylinder next to Hope, he stared sorrowfully in at the small fetus -- his daughter. Skinner walked up behind him, resting a hand on Krycek's shoulder. He was surprised how that the fetus slightly resembled Mulder. Hope looked like neither of them. Actually, if he had to say who she resembled the most he would say Krycek, at least it proved that he and his brother did share some of the same genes.

"She's definitely going to be a heartbreaker . . ." Skinner paused when he felt Krycek tense. "Alex, she's beautiful, don't close your heart to her, she's going to need you."

"I . . . Walter, she frightens me. All I can see when I look at her is Fox -- he died because of her." Krycek felt a couple of tears run down his cheek, his brother wrapped his arms around his body hugging him close.

"It will be painful at first . . . but don't let your grief interfere with being a father to her. It wasn't her fault or yours, the blame lies with those bastards that abducted you and Fox."

Krycek leaned back against him. "Walter, thanks for being here for me."

***

Mexico  
Friday, March 23  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder sat next to Shinji in their makeshift camp just outside of Mexico City. Doctor Byrd and Rory MacIver had gone into the city for supplies. Stuart Holt stood guard, he was several feet away from them standing at attention, scanning the surrounding area.

"Mulder, can I ask you a question?" Takeda whispered, looking over at Holt. The man was too preoccupied to read his thoughts or listen to their conversation.

"What, Shin?" Mulder leaned back his skin had a healthy tan after two days in the sun. He had discarded his soil tank top yesterday.

"How do you know you're in love?" the young man asked the agent nervously.

"What do you mean, Shin?"

"I . . . I'm attracted to Rory . . . " Takeda looked nervously around then leaned over and whispered in Mulder's ear, "I get excited when I'm near him."

Mulder stifled a chuckle. "That may not be love . . . it might only be lust. Shinji, I don't think Holt would approve. It's a good thing I've taught you how to conceal your thoughts. Otherwise, we might have Holt and MacIver trying to kill each other."

"Yes, I'm aware of that . . . I just wish that he'd stop touching me. Holt wants sex all of the time . . . he makes me feel so dirty."

"Shin, when we get back to the U.S. my friends will protect you. No one will be allowed to touch you that you don't want." It saddened Mulder that he had no power to stop the sorcerer from touching his young friend. Maybe he could ask MacIver to intervene.

"Mulder, tell me more about your home and family. What is it like living with two handsome men that you love?" Takeda was fascinated by the description of Mulder's large home, and he wanted to meet the handsome bald lover that Mulder had spoken of.

Mulder smiled brightly. "I've never been more happy in my life." His smile faded as he felt the first pains of withdrawal hitting his system.

Takeda had suffered from withdrawal last night and Holt had serviced him. He knew in only eight hours, he'd be desperate for relief from the pain. It frightened him that he'd have to allow another man to have sex with him. The pain and humiliation the doctors had inflicted on him was too close to the surface.

***


End file.
